A Different Choice
by TheyTookMyUsername
Summary: "Take her to the dungeon," said Shen. "One does not know when we'll need her again." His guards nodded and took the Soothsayer with them. Lord Shen was now ruler of China, and the world. The panda was gone and the five were enslaved, and at his disposition. No one could interfere with his plans, until the five have an encounter that may make those dark days a thing of the past.
1. Unaware

**Fair warning here. They are no main OC's here, everyone of the main characters is from kung fu panda.**

I was sitting in lotus position in front of the place I had arrived too. A light drizzle fell from the thick gray clouds while I took a deep calming breath emptying my mind from the outside world. I wasn't sure why I did it, or how, or the purpose of finding myself in the same spot in the same position at least two hours daily. It was an oddity for me to find myself like this yet the familiar sensations that went through me were hard to deny.

I felt my muscles relax. The rain made noises that were muffled by own brain. I exhaled calmly and took another breath, slowly, carefully, methodical. It came naturally after such a long time doing it. A cold wind passed but I barely felt it. My heavy body passed to be weightless in seconds as I entered my usual trance. It was hard to deny the things that came with the trance; however, everything was so familiar and natural that it just became sort of a routine for me.

It was then that my mind finally emptied of everything and everyone. I was no longer myself as I left to enter the usual trance. I felt all my surroundings but at the same time I didn't feel anything. Everything around me was a blur of what it usually was and slowly everything disappeared allowing me to travel beyond anything everyone else saw.

"Lóng," a heard a voice in the distance call me. "Lóng."

I open my eyes to meet those of my boss. He was a pig from a nearby village. He owned a noodle shop and gave me the job to created noodles and broths for his soup after we discovered my hidden talent for it. Another thing that came naturally to me was cooking. It wasn't a big surprise considering my large body but considering I barely touched food lately I always wondered what ever made me have that talent in the first place.

"What is it Zhu?" I asked him.

"Did you forget I was to pick a batch of newly made noodles for tomorrow's course?" he said crossing his arms.

"I didn't forget," I told him. "But I'm not finished."

"Lóng you're a good boy but if you keep doing this I will have to fire you," said Zhu walking away.

I stood and followed behind him.

"Not many have the talent you do, so it would be a waste of potential," he continued. "I assume you must have been someone great in another life. Someone that brought joy and good food to the table you served. But you know I can't have a lost in the restaurant. Things are complicated now that Lord Shen is to have his first born. Double guard. Double everything really. Which means more money for you and more money for me, but it also means double the work." He finished as I finished putting the pots on his wagon.

"That should be all," I cleaned my hands. "I will be over with the next batch by afternoon."

Zhu nodded and started to push the wagon, "Great I'll be waiting."

Zhu disappeared in the distance before I moved back inside. It was getting dark and I hadn't done much of a dinner. Some tea and then do some practice before going to sleep, sounded fine. I stretched when I reached my house and looked around. It wasn't much but I couldn't go to town. Every time I thought about it I couldn't help but think something was not right.

I finished my tea and drank it. Standing up I went outside and bowed to no one. Then I closed my eyes and like always I could picture it perfectly in my mind's eye, a large hall with several specific machines, all used for specific training. I didn't know why these images followed me but I didn't question them either as I felt the same familiarity I did as when I meditated.

I got ready, and opening my eyes I set forward with the perfect picture of that hall still in front of me.


	2. The five

It was evening when the doors to Lord Shen's palace opened wide. The albino peacock –that was planning for a statue of himself- turned to the noise.

"Enter," he said and the royal guard walked inside. In front of the troops was a tiger, female at that.

She walked up to the Lord and bowed to him, "Mi lord the civilians are starting to get pretty serious diseases for the lack of nourishment, I suggest you reconsider providing more food and products for daily grooming."

"Well Tigress," said the albino peacock. "What do I win in return for this favor?"

Tigress stood, her face devoid of even the slightest emotion, "My generous Emperor you may ask whatever you wish for."

The peacock laughed, "I would appreciate that but you have to be more specific. What do you want?"

Tigress swallowed and clenched her fist. Shen grew a smirk as he knew she was trying to hold back her violent nature, "I… I… I would like to accommodate his highness in his chambers and have the honor to share a night with you…alone…"

Shen laughed, "Very well. If you so insist dear, I shall keep my word however you better keep yours."

Tigress bowed and turned storming out of the throne room. Guards moved out of the way as she walked in a quick pace. Some ignored her while others glared at her however, none spoke to her. They knew it was better that way considering her place as personal servant to Lord Shen. They were sure to mumble their disdain after she was out of hearing range, what they didn't know was that Tigress knew the thoughts that went through their mind. She didn't mind, but what bothered her was that she was unable to do what she was meant to do, fight. Fight for freedom. Instead she was here in the emperor's palace while making sure his 'people' were following his rules and from time to time she had to give herself to him as an offer to keep the evil peacock from making his people starve to death.

Tigress reached her chambers and opened the set of double doors. Inside a green snake startled awake from her queen size bed. Viper watched Tigress as she walked to her closet and took out two pieces of very fine clothing. Viper lowered her head and curled together even further.

"Long night tonight?" Viper asked once Tigress had changed into the new clothes.

Tigress sighed before turning to her friend, "I tried everything for the last week, if I didn't do anything people will starve to death."

Viper nodded, "I understand. That doesn't make what we do any easier."

"Pardon ladies," said Crane entering the room. "Lord Shen asked me to make sure the chambers are clean."

Viper sighed, "Yes Crane everything is perfect."

Crane nodded and placed his cleaning supplies next to the door, "I might as well take some time off. My back is killing me. I've never worked this hard before."

Tigress watched Crane as he dropped on a smaller bed in the room, his bed, "This palace is enormous."

"HUGE," said Crane. "Is like the nightmare of every janitor EVER."

"Well you do take the responsibility on your own," said Tigress.

"Did I have a choice?" asked Crane.

"Did we ever really have one?" said Monkey entering the room.

Viper lowered her gaze. "Don't worry Viper we're okay. I mean you have it worse than all of us," said Monkey.

"I swear I want to take him and kill him," said Mantis entering the room. "THIS IS THE WORST THING EVER."

Monkey flinched at Mantis' words but Viper gave him a sad smile, "Don't worry we all have a hard roles to play in Shen's rule."

"Hey Viper don't say that," said Crane trying to cheer up the situation. "We could be in way worse situations."

Everyone turned to him making his swallow hard, "Is…just…temporary."

Everyone spirits deflated after the statement. Sure they had it hard but all of them knew one thing, and that was that there was no way out of this situation. Everyone was dead. Dead by Lord Shen's cannons and large wolf army. If that wasn't enough he had forced the five to work under him directly; if they didn't who knew what horrible things he would do to the people of China. So they worked, unsure of the outcome or when this thing would end. Hoping that something, anything would give them hope of the future.

"Well we can all have dinner tonight," said Crane after the silence had turned to long for his taste.

"I have to meet Shen in his chambers tonight," said Tigress.

At the same time the doors flew open revealing a wolf with a scar on his eye, "Lord Shen will see you now…Mistress Tigress."

Tigress walked up to him and pass him into the hall. The wolf then turned back to the others and spoke, "Lord Shen says you can take the rest of the day off." and with that he left the five alone.

"This is all wrong," said Monkey.

"Very," agreed Mantis.

"But what else can we do?" said Crane standing.

"Hope for a better future," said Viper lowering her gaze to a simple egg she was curled up on.


	3. Realizing the past

It was odd to see me in the village. This environment I wasn't entirely new to me, that much I knew, I was just surprised that inside the village it wasn't noisier. Basically the entire place looked grim and devoid of any kind of energy. People mostly hanged with their heads low and mumbled when they spoke to each other. Most of them had dark bags under their eyes and walked rather oddly. I kept moving not really wondering about any of them but feeling rather sad by everything that happened around me.

I finally reached Zhu's shop and made my way, without hesitation, to the kitchen. Once inside the shop and while at the back I finally removed my straw hat and placed it on a nearby table. Zhu appeared within seconds, opening the door with a loud bang.

"About time you showed up," he said eyeing me.

"I'm sorry I had to keep a low profile," I spoke to him.

"Fine, but this little trip will only happen today," said Zhu. "I just need an extra cook and since SOMEBODY decided to bail on me, now I need to solve the issue. But worry not I'll have a new cook in no time."

With that Zhu left to do his thing and allowed me space to cook. I was shocked the first time I did this and frankly it continued somewhat to this day to frighten me. I was a natural at this, almost as much as I was in that invisible hall. What did I ever do before to have these skills in the first place? Both seemed like things a normal person wouldn't know in their daily lives let alone have them both combine in the way I did.

I immediately had to shove those thoughts aside as Zhu burst into the kitchen yelling orders that needed to be filled and delivered. My hands quickly started moving over the kitchen as Zhu screamed order atop order for me to fulfill. It was hard but someone had to do it. However no matter what I did inside the kitchen it still felt as if I was missing something, something important. I felt empty inside as I made noodle soup and poured them. More than once I thought I saw a silhouette following me around, trying to reach out for me but unable to fully gain my attention. Yes this was hard because as much as I enjoyed cooking in a part of my brain another, a much bigger one at that, told me that this used to be a magical thing and that for some reason I would never get to experience the full joy of cooking ever again.

It was late when Zhu closed the shop. My hands ached, my body was tired, I just wanted to go to my house. Night had fallen hours ago and I was just waiting patiently for my order to leave. If I left to early I was to be captured and taken away, if I was too late I would be captured then most probably executed for disobeying Lord She's law. Either way both options were bad, and Zhu wasn't really going to risk me for anything. So I waited for my signal as I put on my straw hat and coat.

"The coast is clear," said Zhu entering the kitchen. "Go out and don't stop until you reach the burnt village, understood."

I nodded and headed out. I had to close the shop tight as I left and started walking to the house. It wasn't that far but it wasn't that close either. The burnt village was the place I had first reached after I became aware of myself and got out of the river I was wondering for who knows how long. I hadn't even notice reaching it until I fell on the inside of one of the houses and fell asleep.

I'm not sure how much time passed after that before I met Zhu, or rather bumped into him. He had taken a quick liking to me that I didn't entirely understand, however, I kept on with the charade. It didn't last long for Zhu to notice I really had no idea about absolutely anything. I did things without being aware that I was even doing them. The meditating, the fighting, the cooking, all seemed second nature to me, however when Zhu asked me when was I returning to 'free China' it became apparent I had no clue what he was talking about. Thus I hid in the village, far from the world to break me. And I was fine with that.

Unaware of what happened to my surroundings I helped Zhu in his shop. I trained even if I didn't know why and I meditated as a sort of way to escape and try to find…whoever I was hiding. I know for sure Zhu gave me the name Lóng for a reason. Though the reason why he called me that escaped me pretty often.

I finally reached the small burnt village and walked to the house. I never referred to it as home, mainly because it wasn't my home. I vaguely remember having a place I called home once; actually I remember two different places. One was where the imaginary hall was. It was huge and grand, with thousands of trinkets that got my head swimming and my heart accelerating. The other made me feel all warm inside. It was blissful being in either of those places.

Taking my crossed legged position I stared at the silent village that had once been. I didn't know why but this place nagged at my brain constantly. It was like a block atop of another. Two lives contradicting each other.

I took a deep breath and tried to relax to do some meditating. I couldn't. Instead my mind whirled like it always did after a hard day of work on Zhu's noodle shop. I was dizzy, and it was getting worse by the minute. I pushed a pressure point in my head trying to lessen the sudden beating my brain was giving me until I could barely feel them anymore. Deciding that maybe, I was just too tired to do anything; I decided to make some tea and sleep.

It didn't take long for the tea to boil and for me to drink it. I was pleasantly full when I finished so I removed my clothes, made a bundle with the coat -and some other cloths Zhu had brought over time- and made what looked like a bed. I lay atop of it and rolled to the side closing my eyes from the exhaustion of the day rush. However as I slipped into my sleep I felt someone move near. My body slowly grew warm with the familiar scents that suddenly drifted through the air. I smiled a little at this. Before I acknowledge what had happened, I felt a pair of wings pull the covers close to me and a warm kiss on my forehead.

"Good night son," the old goose said.

"Good night dad," I was sure I whispered back before falling asleep.


	4. Secret ingredient soup

**This takes place several days after last chapter. Wanted to clarify that before moving onward in case i didn't explain it well enough. Also thx alot for the reviews and favorites, they really caught me off guard...i guess that's a good thing? *bows* thank you and now move onwards to the story**

Yes, they were a large number of things that Tigress hated in her 'job'. The first one was implementing a law that she knew was wrong. Another one was, having to directly serve a corrupt emperor that did with her and the five whatever he pleased. She hated the fact that she had to act cool and collected to intimidate the people that once she had sworn to protect. Yes she hated many things about her 'job' but worst of them all, was watching innocent lose their lives and her incapability to do something about it.

It had been clear that ever since Po died, everything had taken a turn for the worst. She couldn't believe she had left herself and the five been dragged into the situation they were in, Crane serving as janitor for the entire palace in Gongmen, Monkey was Shen's personal jester, and Mantis as Shen's private doctor. Tigress rubbed her head in frustration. She had been weak, extremely weak. She could have fought but instead she and the five had been outmatched in front of Shen's weapon and finally put into this tedious job in order to protect the citizens of China. Not that stopped the peacock and his rampages killing people that managed to avoid any kind of law.

It was a hard life that which they lived now, but did they have another choice. All their options were close. If they wanted to face Shen they would need aid; however that aid was no more. They had lost that day Shen took over and no miracles laid in the horizon. Hope was lost…no. Tigress knew that there was still hope. It was quite small, newly formed. It may not know that their hope was in its hands but hope was there. The dark days will disappear with it, and all of China would become grand once more.

The laughing wolves around Tigress snapped her out of her trance. Hours ago they had done something horrible, however now they all sat in tables laughing at the poor goose they had killed in the name of their Lord. Tigress was disgusted. She didn't even touch the goose and she felt stained and dirty, as if she herself had dealt the final blow.

It was quite the place they were having lunch in. Gongmen city was quite far from it –a half day trip- and they still had to make the journey back. However the wolves came here to indulge in things they couldn't in Gongmen, one of them being talk about their kills. Their methods of torture and killing that frightened whoever came into hearing range. The wolves even did things that the normal citizens weren't able to do, mainly involving flirting on Tigress. She may be Shen's slave but no one was to mess with her under any circumstances, Shen's direct orders.

"Hey what can a guy do to get some food around here," yelled one of the wolves while he swung his axe around.

The others laughed as a pig walked from another table to them, "Welcome to Zhudles, how may I help you today?"

"Filthy pig," said another wolf. "Bring us food."

"Certainly," replied the pig without fear. He pulled out a small piece of paper before turning to the wolves again, "Any specific requests?"

"Rice," said a wolf immediately followed by others screaming their orders at the pig; who even under the circumstances seem to be following everyone quite well.

Finally when he was done writing orders down, he turned but in the process caught a glimpse of Tigress. He swiftly turned and pulled out his paper once more, "Anything for the lady?"

Tigress turned to stare at the pig, "What?"

"I asked if the lady would like something," said the pig being patient.

The wolves in the table all held their breaths as Shen's slave made her request.

"What do you recommend?" asked Tigress.

The pig brightened at this, "Well we are still short on a chef but the guy we currently have makes an excellent noodle soup. When he works it's our most requested item."

Tigress dropped her gaze back to the table. She eyed her paws and suddenly the world was much simpler. She and the five sitting around the kitchen table joking while Po made his one of a kind noodle soup. Shifu sat at the other end, a cup of tea on his paws, silently enjoying his surroundings.

She couldn't pick the soup, she shouldn't, however she found herself nodding to the pig, "Noodle soup sounds perfect."

"One order of noodles coming right up," said the pig moving back to his work.

The table filled once again with laughter and cursing, the brilliant atmosphere devoid of Tigress' grim emotions. Tigress then turned to her surroundings. Not many people were at the restaurant. The only ones that remained ate in peace however shaken they were. No one was saved from Shen anyway, it wouldn't matter what they did if they were a target of the peacock they would be turn down.

The place felt warm and had a familiar smell she had come to love from Mr. Ping's noodle shop. It was inviting however it only served to remind Tigress how much they have lost, how much had been lost and how much they would keep losing. It wasn't fair for her. It wasn't fair for the five. It wasn't fair for Viper. It wasn't fair for anyone in China.

She had to think more about it. Tigress knew it. There had to be a way to solve this, or at least make an opening for when hope came back to China. She and the five needed to be ready. Nothing that had happened until this point would be in vain.

A plate dropped in front of Tigress. She hadn't notice but the pig had directly approached her with her bowl. She noticed the wolves were already into their meal, at least half way through it. She turned to the pig and nodded to which the pig bowed and walked to the back of his shop.

Tigress picked up her spoon and turned to the soup. It had been a while since she had tried this meal, and now didn't appeal to her anymore than before, but after her several nights with Shen the only thing she could think was the need to feel something familiar to the old days. Carefully she filled the spoon with the hot liquid and carefully blew on it. One, two and three then gently placed the spoon on her mouth.

Her eyes immediately grew wide. She knew the flavor instantly, Mr. Ping's noodle soup. Not just any soup but the secret ingredient soup. Not able to believe it Tigress took another spoonful and swallowed. The hot liquid burned her tongue but she managed to hold it. It was indeed. The warm sensations that travel through her. The memories. Po.

She stood to find the pig. She needed to ask who had made the soup. The wolves noticed her behavior and froze.

"What is it?" asked one of them.

Tigress sat back and continued on her soup, "Nothing…just…I wanted to tell the pig to tell the chef he did a good job."

"You're right this food is amazing," said another wolf.

"Blah who cares? If Shen finds something fishy in this place he'll take it down," said another wolf.

They all laughed, "I wonder how fast this place would burn."

They laughed some more. The comments continued like that until the food was done and the table was cleaned. Tigress' area was the only neat place in the entire table. She stood alongside the wolves but they left before her. It was then that the pig came from behind his shop to pick up the mess. Tigress noticed and walked up to him.

"Excuse me," she said bowing. "What's the name of the chef?"

The pig turned to her with his hands full, "That chef is only temporary miss. Better leave if you don't want the others to leave you behind."

"Please I need to know," she said her voice lowering with every word. "Please."

The pig sighed, "His name is Long."

Tigress' heart fell. She had gotten her hopes up that the Po might have survived the cannon after all, but he hadn't. She had held on to a tiny thread that he was alive but it had been all for nothing. Now all her hopes laid inside the Gongmen palace once more, where a snake was curled on an egg while atop of a queen size bed.


	5. Shadow of the past

**Happy Holidays ^_^ and that you eat a lot (i know i will) but most of all remember these holidays are to share and express love to our loved ones 3**

The red paw held the drop of water on its hand. Gently he kept the course of the drop as it fell. It didn't try to change it. It just adjusted itself to continue the course uninterrupted. The drop floated through the red and white fur further and further down, gracefully uninterrupted by the clothes or the fur. It silently traveled down until its movements slowed and the red paw placed it upon a leaf and it fell delicately inside the water.

I opened my eyes to see that I had done the same thing. Under me, the lightly wet grass caressed my naked feet. Around me light drops of water fell from the night sky. I pushed back and bowed solemnly to no one specifically, it just seemed something appropriate to do at the moment. After this I opened my eyes and gazed into the distance of the burnt village however my mental journey came to a stop as I heard something behind me.

I turned and saw Zhu arguing with himself as he handled ingredients for the next day on the restaurant. I had yet to start the noodles, but considering my quick pace I usually took my time with it. I walked up to him and entered the half burnt house as his arguing grew louder to my ears.

"Those damned wolves," he spoke to no one. "Who they think they are making a mess at my store? I bet if they weren't under direct protection of Shen they wouldn't act like they own the entire world. For what is worth I am so sure they would run away with their tails tucked between their legs."

"Arguing again with yourself?" I asked Zhu putting on my apron.

"I am glad that you helped me with half of the things back there," said Zhu. "Otherwise I would never be able to get everything done for tomorrow."

"It's not that big deal," I told him.

"Do you hear yourself Lóng," yelled Zhu. "Those things are a menace. Menace I tell you. I am just glad they liked your food so much that they actually didn't wreck the entire place. I saw what they did to other shops across China while fulfilling their 'duty' to Emperor Shen and what they did wasn't that bad…but still it was rude and I would…" Zhu started pounding something and I turned to see him, saddle, in hand hitting the cutting table.

I smiled a little myself as a shadow took over Zhu. It was as if my brain wanted to lift away whatever blocked my memories and allowed me to actually remember my life. I didn't fight it, I wasn't scared of what my life held if I discovered who I was. Even if my name was different, even if something horrible happened, I had to remain strong to withstand it.

The shadow instantly disappeared, leaving me with a bad taste in my mouth. No, I had to be rational on this. When I'm ready everything will come back. Or at least that's what my mind kept telling me. I was in such a daze I didn't notice Zhu's face until it was too late.

"You're smiling," said Zhu.

I smiled more turning to add more flour to my bowl.

"You never smiled before now," said Zhu sounding really off.

"Well people do smile," I told him mixing the noodles.

"Did you remember something Lóng? Can you go home?" The rest of the questions were drowned in between more questions and Zhu saying random things about meeting my family and such.

Not that I wasn't a fan of Zhu but he sometimes let himself get carried away by things. It was hard to not laugh at the irony on how this man found me months ago and had taken care of me in this village. There had been some issues when I woke up that didn't really allow me to leave this village, however Zhu had always been there for me, taking some time to come and look after me. I was grateful and the fact that he reminded me of dad so much was everything but a mere coincidence.

"Calm down Zhu," I told him but it took me a full five minutes to calm him down enough.

"Okay now tell me how exactly everything happened?" he told me as we both sat crossed legged from each other.

So I explained to him, how after I felt the familiarity, that night days ago I had dreams of different things about my past. How I was able to feel at least one person in the entire world though I could never really see him. I knew he was my dad. How I saw/ remembered some interactions with him but how I was never actually able to fully see him. Then alongside those cheerful memories some darker ones appeared. The disturbing images of fire, darkness and screams, all drowned my cheerful vision, but I knew they had a reason to be. So I fought every night to gain even the slightest hint of anything really, but without success.

"I see," said Zhu deep in thought once I finished telling him my tale.

He stood and paced some before turning to me a concentrated look on his face, "Well I guess its progress. I am glad that you're finally remembering who you are…I really do…"

My eyes stayed on Zhu as I saw his shoulders move. He was holding back, that much I knew. If I was right and he was somewhat like my dad he was trying to put up a brave front for me. I didn't mind at all that he did it but I couldn't just see him like that either.

I stood and walked up to him, "Don't worry Zhu I won't forget about everything you have done for me so far."

Zhu turned to me and I could see the hurt in his eyes slowly fade away, "Just…I just want you to be…I don't know."

I smiled but had to take a step back as I felt a large pain on my head. I placed my paw on m forehead and waited for it to fade. However as I opened them again I noticed Zhu took the shape of a goose. And for a second I saw him clearly, his grey feathers, his brown eyes, his noodle hat. A tear rolled down my cheek. I knew him now, even if I didn't know his name, even if I didn't know anything, now I knew I was on the way to remember everything.

"Lóng?" Zhu asked me, his hand reaching out for me.

"I'm fine Zhu," I told him as I wiped my cheek clean. "I have to finish the noodles."

Zhu nodded and we got to work.

It wasn't until after hours later that Zhu left and I was left alone to my thoughts.

I sat silently watching a bowl of noodle soup in front of me. I watched as the noodles floated on the surface and the aroma filled my nostrils. It was nostalgic. After months of living here and doing things just because they felt right I finally started to understand why I did them. I picked up a spoon but then placed it back down. I picked the bowl with my paws and swallowed the contents. It had been a while since I felt like myself, and right now, as the hot contents traveled down my throat, it was the closest thing I could compare to home.


	6. Dying hope

"There, there this will only take one second then," said Mantis.

Viper curled once again but as she started to stretch when Mantis glared in her direction. She smiled shyly and waited for Mantis to do his job and check on her. He then moved over to her egg and inspected it closely. He waved his front legs above the delicate surface then pressed a little.

"This is going to be one healthy baby," he said retreating. "I'm surprised Shen even allowed it to take it this far."

Viper eyed her egg warily. Mantis nodded in her direction and Viper moved quickly to her egg curling around it once more. She hated being far from it and Mantis knew it so he did every check up as quickly as he could. Lucky for him so far no complications had occurred with the egg or Viper's health. He had assumed that she would stop eating with time and the uncertain future of her and her child but as time passed and Viper grew more attached to her young, he saw that he had been mistaken by his first thought.

The double doors opened and in came Crane. He had been out stretching his legs and trying to 'enjoy' his free day. To his disappointment he got the entirely opposite effect. He felt nauseated by everything he saw outside the palace walls. He thought that he had it horrible cleaning this entire place by his own, but in reality the people outside had it worse that he did. They starved and didn't get to bathe. It was horrendous.

Monkey -that was tossing a ball- stopped what he was doing and turned to Crane. The three inside the room followed their fourth member as he walked and took a place in his bed. He then dropped not knowing what else to do. Monkey watched the ball on his hands and threw it at Crane. The ball bounced on Crane's stomach before landing to his side.

Crane raised the ball with his wing and stared back at Monkey. He threw the ball to Monkey who, instead of catching it, threw it back at Crane. The ball hit his beak and Crane grabbed it and threw it away once more. Monkey snickered and threw the ball once more. Crane threw the ball once more and Monkey hit it back.

The game went on for a while until Crane rose from his bed and before any of them knew it they were on a full on throwing the ball game. Monkey jumping around and spinning throwing the ball in the air, Mantis rushed with his small body to keep the ball away from Viper but those times he couldn't manage Viper helped by throwing it over to Crane or Monkey. It was a small moment they shared before everything turned dark.

The double doors flew open once more and another made his presence known inside the quarters of the five. The four members inside the room froze and quickly move to greet the newcomer.

"Lord Shen sir," said the males all positioned from their beds.

The peacock paid no mind to them for he came here for an even bigger price, "I'm a summing you have finished your check up." he spoke to Mantis without ever turning his eyes to meet the praying mantis.

"Yes Lord Shen," replied Mantis.

"Well?" asked the peacock finally reaching the bed of the mother of his child.

"Both Viper and the egg seem in good shape your highness," replied Mantis.

"Good," replied Shen glaring at Viper.

Viper moved out of the way to allow Shen access to her child; however her eyes never left the small white egg.

"It's nice to know the future heir of China is in good condition," he said picking up the egg with as much delicacy as if it was a normal bird egg. "Sleep and grow my son for together we will rule China."

Viper fixed her jaw trying to not tackle Shen at the mention of 'his' child. The boys noticed but merely just stayed in place begging with their eyes for her to calm down. Viper did it but not for them, but for the child Shen had on his wing murmuring sweet words that mainly involved death and destruction.

Not much time passed before the door of the room opened once more. Tigress stepped inside, an indifferent look on her face. She walked by Shen and into her closet where she kept her clothes and turned to leave once more. Shen however wasn't having any of this.

"My Tigress, aren't you the stubborn one," he said his eyes fixed on the egg.

"How clumsy of me my lord," said Tigress turning to him. "I just wasn't expecting you."

Shen then turned to her, "See little one, things like that we cannot allow, even if you are the leader of the furious five…or were. You know since I took over China there hasn't been much of a five." He laughed. "Or any kind of kung fu for that matter."

Tigress' face fell at this. Kung fu had been her life since she was a cub. Now she had nothing but a box filled with dream that only the egg Shen held in his wings could fulfill. The five could train it and it could help them thrive and restore China. She was sure they could do it without Shen knowing about their plot.

Shen turned back to the egg and spoke other 'encouraging' words to the hard shell. Tigress noticed Viper fuming over it but she held her ground, like any other master in her situation. Viper knew, Monkey knew, Crane knew, Mantis knew, all of them knew how important was to keep the training of the child once it was born. They couldn't risk anything if they were to free the land once more.

Tigress chuckled a little. The irony of how something so small, so fragile had turned from a curse to a blessing overnight was a mystery to her. However it was one that they all now saw as a window. The small window of hope that had shined brighter that same afternoon with the taste of that soup. The smell of it still filled Tigress' nostrils and the taste still filled her with warmth inside and out.

Shen placed the egg back on the bed and Viper was quick to curl around it. Shen laughed, "Don't worry I won't hurt him or you…yet anyway."

Viper hissed, "What did you say?"

Shen smiled and leaned in, "My didn't I tell you? If by any means I am…disappointed by him, I will not only get rid of it but of you as well."

"You can't do that!" yelled Monkey.

"Are you crazy!" yelled Mantis.

"What the…" said Crane.

"We had a deal Shen," said Tigress keeping her cool as much as she could, still her body was slowly changing into a combat position.

Shen clicked his tongue and walked to the center of the room, "Remember our deal involved you, making me, happy. If I am not happy with the results, I can get rid of whatever I want. How do you think half of the people that are alive have survived? Charity?" he laughed again. "But I see you're not still convinced so I will clear it for you. If I, by any means, am unsatisfied with the product of that egg. I will kill your little slimy friend and her little pest. I hope my SON is born just the way I want him to, healthy and male."

As Shen spoke he had gotten so close to Tigress she could barely tell her space from his space. He then smiled sweetly at her and patted her face with his wing.

"All that ranting has gotten me in a serious mood," Shen said stepping back. "Viper I want you and Tigress in my chamber tonight. Tonight will be a long night."

Shen departed closing the doors slowly. The five stayed still listening as Shen left the building and locked the doors. Tigress turned to Viper who was pale. Tigress felt immediate concern and soon Viper was surrounded by the furious five's members.

"Viper, Viper what's wrong?" asked Crane.

"Mantis do something," said Monkey pushing Mantis to Viper.

"I can't do anything if you keep pushing me," said Mantis. "Viper tell me what's wrong?"

"Viper are you alright?" asked Tigress.

"I had a wonderful dream last night," murmured the snake. "I was outside the jade palace. I was practicing kung fu. Then I heard it from behind me. I turned and…I was met with a beautiful sight. A green peacock with beautiful colored feathers…she came running and yelling 'mommy'." Then Viper broke into tears.

The members of the furious five stayed frozen in place. All of them pale from head to toe. Their sights turned to the egg. The egg that had once meant the world for them now was wasted to nothing. And if Shen got away with it, so would Viper.

Tigress clenched her fists. She wouldn't allow anything to happen to her friend. She turned and she saw the boys had the same expression. They needed to get out. They needed a plan. If the baby girl was to be any hope for the future it needed to live, the question was…how?


	7. Encounter

**This is a small warning...get ready for the hate YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Also it finally happens! If you had been expecting it since the beginning. This is a dual chapter.**

It was a busy day. I haven't really even stepped inside the shop when Zhu sent flying orders in my direction. I was quick to put on my apron and start working. Orders were yelled, ingredients flew through the air, knives diced at incredible speed it was complete chaos inside the kitchen.

Once again a chef hadn't come by the restaurant. Why this time? I was pretty sure not even Zhu knew why the rabbit hadn't showed up in the morning to work, but he also didn't care. He needed a chef and I was there for him luckily. This was the most I had ever been out of the burnt village to visit the town. Which wasn't bad, but considering how careful I had to be in this village I preferred the burnt one.

I wasn't entirely aware of why I had to keep a low profile; I just knew it was what I had to do. I never was a fan of showing my face, at least not since Zhu found me. I would never forget his expression that day. He looked so taken back, so amazed, so confused. After that the questions followed, question to which I had no reply at the time. Not that I had a reply now, but at least I don't feel so lost as to not give an answer at all.

Orders kept piling and flying out of the kitchen and keeping me distracted for the most part. It was going to be a long day.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

Tigress walked through the village she had been on a couple of days prior. She was lost in thought as the frightened face of the rabbit still lingered in her mind. Pleading eyes begged for mercy. Hands shook in horror. Then she stopped and the rabbit smiled, and as cruel fate would have it, she finished the job.

It wasn't something she was entirely proud of it; however it was a job that she had to do. It wasn't as if she hadn't handled jobs worse than that, but the fact that she had to do it for not only her comrades but for the people of China. At was a burden. It was tiring. It was horrible. She hated it. She wanted nothing to do with the peacock. Add to her growing frustrations the fact that their only hope had turned into an even bigger burden, Tigress didn't know what to do.

She was trapped in this sick game. She couldn't escape by herself. She couldn't save her friends. She couldn't save China. What kind of warrior disappointed their entire following? What kind of warrior broke their promise and killed the people that they had sworn to protect? A coward one.

The others had told her that it wasn't her fault. That they had all taken the responsibilities even of the burden. But she was their leader. She should have the answers and she didn't. She was naked in front of this entire endeavor with no chance of escaping and surviving.

She needed break. Maybe she was thinking to hard about all this. If she could lean back and just think clearly maybe she could come up with a solution for everyone. One that would benefit even Viper's unborn. Yes, that sounded about right to her. She could regroup and come up with the best strategy. She was alone in the mission today…she could totally use the time to her benefit.

It was then that she spotted a familiar eatery. The shop was filled with people and orders flying everywhere. The ruckus reminded her of Mr. Ping's during lunch rush, except it wasn't lunch rush since it had been some time ago. She however entered the establishment once more and took a seat. In no time at all she was waiting for her meal.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

After the rush I could finally throw myself back and relax a little. I was in the back part of the kitchen that led to a dark alley in the back of the shop. Murmurs where heard in the distance but I ignored them as I finished my lunch.

It had been a rush nearly the entire day and I was finally able to get some time for me. I was starving, I was tired but I felt great. I guess the familiarity of the situation made me feel better about the hours of endless work. I sat back and enjoyed the time I had to myself and to remember those times that I didn't remember but nagged at the back of my head wanting to be free. Soon, I realized, very soon I was to finally remember everything at least that was a great note for Zhu for as me, what was I to do when I finally got my memories back?

"Lóng," yelled Zhu at me. "We got an order for your noodles. Man, do those sell when you cook."

I laughed a little, "Well at least we get clients coming and that's good right?"

Zhu looked down and sighed, "It just attracts the attention of some…rather odd guests."

I crossed my arms, "She's wolves?"

Zhu turned to me and mentioned me to follow him. I did. Once we were close enough to the door Zhu mentioned me back. I did without hesitating. Zhu opened the door lightly to show the interior of the restaurant. There were tons of people still eating their meals but one in particular called my attention and was quite hard to miss. The tiger sat watching the tables around her with an inspecting eye. My eyes froze on her and my head throbbed fiercely.

"Who is she?" I asked in whisper.

"That's Shen's personal body guard/ concubine," said Zhu. "Her name is Tigress and she used to be the leader of the Furious Five."

As I heard Zhu my eyes never left the feline. There was something about her…something odd…something I couldn't quite place. It sent my head in a throbbing frenzy that only got worse by the second. Finally Zhu closed the door but I couldn't shake her image from my head.

"She wants noodle soup," Zhu said after a moment of silence.

I nodded and walked back to the kitchen to start on the soup.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

Tigress sat admiring the bowl of noodle soup. Unlike last time she could now really take her time with her meal and she was glad for the space. Taking her spoon she gently blew on the contents and smiled a little. The nostalgic flavors soon warm her entire body, driving her into a false sense a security. She knew it was all an illusion and that she shouldn't be swayed by these things but she couldn't help it.

She took her time as she planned her strategy. Watching the people interact and be themselves for a moment had given Tigress a new reason to thrive for a better future for China. She contemplated her position. It was her and the five, four if you took out Viper, but she knew Viper could fight. Second thing she thought about was her position. Right now they lived surrounded by Shen, she needed a plan to open the palace and get the five out. However she had many setbacks, like the fact that Shen kept his eyes on them every waking moment.

Third and biggest problem was the child. Viper wouldn't leave Gongmen without her egg with her that was for certain. Tigress needed to find a balance to make all these things work in harmony. The five needed to get out regroup, come back and reclaim China. It was a horrible plan, which would involve hundreds if not thousands of deaths. She needed a way to make sure Shen would keep busy. Something radical that would entertain the peacock for at least a couple of months so that the five could regain their wits. Unlucky for her nothing really startled the peacock.

Tigress shook her head. One step at the time. She knew the five would support her if her plan was viable enough, but she couldn't depend on luck. She had to be smart for this to work. First step save the five and move away from Gongmen city. Second step would be to regroup and finally regain China. She had the man power for the plan to succeed, however how was she going to get the peacock distracted enough for the plan to work?

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

"Zhu I'm leaving," I told Zhu as I opened the door to the dark alley.

"Be careful Lóng," said Zhu showing his face and looking around the clean kitchen."You are one heck of a worker."

I smiled at the compliment, "Guess I have greatness inside of me…that and an extra bash of noodles."

Zhu shook his head but smiled, "Well I'll see you tomorrow to work."

I nodded, put on my straw hat and walked outside.

"I'm sorry mistress but we'll be closing now," said the pig in charge of the place to the kung fu master.

"Sorry I…lost track of time," she said standing.

"No worries," said the pig with a smile. "It has a tendency to happen. Not with kung fu masters but it happens."

Tigress paid and she even gave extra for the trouble of being in the restaurant for so long. The pig insisted she kept the extra money but in the end he was forced to accept it.

Tigress then walked outside the store and started to the Gongmen palace. She would be late but her day had ended up in a good note. She could feel herself gaining confidence as she strode out of the store and into the streets. Perhaps not all was lost, she thought to herself. However as she turned to head to the city she bumped into someone. The figure quickly apologized and helped her to her feet.

I stretched my hand so that the tiger could stand. She was staring at my paw as if it was a foreign object. I didn't move my paw I just allow her to understand that there was someone willing to help her, even if it was standing up. I noticed in the hours she spent in the shop not one soul had been near her, and who would. No one was crazy enough to mess with Shen's property.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

Reluctantly she took my hand. I slowly helped her up, "I'm sorry I was in a hurry."

Tigress shook her head, "It was my fault I should have…seen where I was going."

I chuckled a little, "A kung fu master should watch better where they go."

"A kung fu master is willing to get distracted," Tigress replied.

"Yeah, in your hardcoreness is weird to…you know, perceive you as a person sometimes," I told her lowering my eyes.

Silence dragged on for a few seconds before she broke it once more, "Did you come out of this shop?"

"I'm the temporary chef," I replied.

"The one with the excellent soup?"

I chuckled, "I wouldn't say excellent." I raised my eyes to meet up her and instantly my smile fell.

It was like being torn and built. Everything around me just died as I watched those eyes…those strangely familiar eyes. So far I had yet to see something other than my father in my mental images, and even that was limited to shadows of his persona. With this I felt so odd and unable to speak. Everything was a mess that tried to spring to life in my head. I blinked several times removing the spinning images.

"Well it's an honor to cook for a master," I bowed respectfully. "Always."

With those words I turned on my heels and walked back to the burnt village.


	8. The plan

Green. It engulfed her completely from head to toes, it was intoxicating. As she opened her eyes to escape, she bumped into two infinite pools of dark to light green. So expressive. So deep. It pained Tigress to keep staring at them, but as she closed her eyes to keep away it engulfed her, surrounded her, drowning her into its depths.

Tigress woke up with a start. The room was still dark, but a small filter of moonlight made its way inside giving a small amount of visibility. Tigress sighed and curled back into bed, however, she just kept her eyes glued to the ceiling. Since the night before she hasn't been able to concentrate much on anything. The jade eyes she had seen on that chef still haunted her mind.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to shake the feeling away, Tigress sat once more. She took several calming breaths before standing. From the wall, she took down a robe -which she tighten around the waist- and walked to the balcony where she stared down at Gongmen city.

It had been almost a year ago. She had seen this city from the bottom, had come to defend it, fight for its freedom. Now she was a slave to the man she had planned to destroy that same day. It was infuriating. To make the matter even worse she had also lost her best friend to the same weapon they had been sent to destroy.

The eyes of that chef passed through her mind once more. She was shocked on how similar they were to those of who had once been the dragon warrior. Tigress sighed into the night. The person with the biggest heart she'd ever met. And he…had to leave the way he did. If he only knew that he wasn't the only one at that time. If he had known that his parents hadn't really abandoned him because they didn't love him. Maybe, just maybe, he would have been able to fight to peacock and win. He could have met his real father. He could have…Tigress swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.

"Tigress," she heard someone speak from inside of the room.

Tigress turned to meet Mantis. He was watching her with his head turned lightly to the side.

"Are you alright? What are you doing here at this time?" he asked hopping towards her.

Tigress turned back to Gongmen getting lost in the sight, "I was thinking."

"About?"

Tigress sighed, "About Po, Gongmen, the five…"

Mantis didn't reply, instead he stayed silent and turned his gaze to the city under them.

Minutes passed before any of them said anything, but when the silence broke it was Mantis who did it.

"It's funny. How a about a year ago we came here to stop a madness," he told the tiger without turning to her.

"Then we became part of it," finished Tigress leaning on the balcony.

"Tigress, Mantis," said Viper from the room. "What's wrong?"

Tigress and Mantis turned to see the snake out of bed and near them, "You should come inside its cold out there."

Tigress and Mantis walked back into the room, closing the door as they did. Turning, Tigress noticed Crane and Monkey were also awake. Quickly, Viper jumped into her bed and curled around her egg. Tigress smiled at the gesture, knowing well how protective Viper was of the egg.

"What got into you two that you woke up?" asked Crane tilting his head to Tigress and Mantis.

"I followed Tigress," said Mantis climbing atop of his bed.

Everyone turned to Tigress, "I was unable to sleep."

"What happened?" asked Viper.

Tigress shrugged off her robe and sat on her bed, "I had a dream."

"Was it a nightmare?" asked Viper, to which Tigress shook her head.

"It was just an unusual dream," she replied.

"What was it about?" asked Monkey lowering from his tail and dropping on the bed.

Tigress held back for a few seconds before replying, "I think…it might be related to a chef I saw today."

The five frowned as Monkey said, "A chef?"

Tigress nodded, "It's odd. It's my second time visiting that restaurant and just now I was able to meet the chef."

"Well that's not odd," said Crane. "How many restaurants you go and ask for a chef?"

Tigress waited then replied, "Not many…but this one…got my curiosity."

"Why's that?" asked Viper.

"It was his soup," Tigress replied. "His noodle soup."

"So you weren't thinking of Gongmen out there," said Mantis. "You were thinking about Po."

The room fell into a tense silence. None of them had openly discussed the fact that Po had died that day. None of them dared make the wound bigger, considering that the fall of the dragon warrior had caused all this to begging with. However something in the voice of Tigress, or maybe how the room felt even after the statement, made the five feel like it was about time they spoke about it.

"So this chef," said Monkey. "Makes noodle soup."

Tigress nodded, "Just like Mr. Ping's secret ingredient soup."

Another deep silence fell on the group as their five thought about what the tiger master had just said. This time it was Crane who spoke, "How is that possible?"

Tigress shook her head, "I don't know but it was so familiar the taste the first time, and when I went today I confirmed it, it was Ping's secret ingredient soup."

"But that's impossible," said Mantis. "The only ones who knew how to make that soup are Ping and Po and both of them are…"

"Dead, I know," said Tigress. "But if anything I have to thank that chef because without him, I wouldn't have had the bravery to ask what I will ask you right now."

The five stayed silent as they waited for Tigress to speak, "Would you escape Gongmen city?"

"What?" the five yelled at their leader.

"Are you crazy?" "Shen would kill us?" "What about the people of Gongmen?" "Think on how many people Shen would kill?" "I won't leave China in hands of that monster."

"Enough," commanded Tigress. "I know what I'm asking is ridiculous and a suicide but, if we let Shen keep treating us like dirt then we'll never be able to fulfill our mission."

"What mission?" asked Crane.

"The one master Shifu sent us here to do. To kill Shen and destroy the weapon," said Tigress.

A long pause settled on the group most of them processing about the words their former leader said. The silence stretched and Tigress didn't dare disturb it. If the five where to make the decision they had to do it on their own, she was ready to leave but if she was going to do it, she didn't want to do it alone. She needed help to stop Shen's reign of terror and who better than the Furious Five.

"What about…my…" said Viper coiling further with her egg.

"We could get it out of the palace," said Crane. "If we all managed to get out I could sneak it out."

"Crane will be momma goose," said Monkey.

"I'm the only doctor with the process of the egg," said Mantis.

"We could train again," said Monkey.

"I could fly," said Crane.

"No more checking up on his highness," said Mantis.

"Better yet," said Monkey. "Tigress and Viper won't have to do Shen's bidding anymore."

"We would be free."

The five had gotten their hopes up and were excited talking about freedom. It had felt like an eternity since they actually got a breath of fresh air. However the happiness was interrupted by Crane.

"How are we going to distract Shen or even manage to get out of the palace in order to accomplish this?"

There was thick pause, but this one lasted a short amount of time as Tigress finally chuckled. The five tuned to her, confusion obviously visible in their faces. Tigress turned to her companions with her wide smile, her eyes sparkling with excitement and danger.

"I guess will have to give Shen a reason to fear."

"But Shen doesn't fear anything," said Viper.

"…except pandas and they are all dead," said Monkey.

"But what if Shen got to see one, even if it isn't a real one," said Tigress.

Viper turned to her, frowning, "What do you mean?"

"The chef I met today, is big enough to pass as a panda. He also shares the same eye color with Po, a panda that Shen actually saw face to face," said Tigress.

"You mean get the chef here?" asked Crane.

"Or get Shen there," said Tigress.


	9. Last day of normalicy

**small warning this chapter...don't really expect much from it. it mainly is a set up for the next chapter dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuun**

It was early morning when I walked out of the shop. The sign –that I had placed hundreds of times- hung on my hand as I made my way to the wall. I put up a stand and place the sign up. Sighing to the still darkened sky, I make my way back into the shop and close the paper wall signaling the shop was still closed. Inside I took off my straw hat and made my way towards the kitchen.

"I can't believe it," said Zhu as I walked pass him. "Am I that bad of a boss?"

I put my hat inside the kitchen and turn to Zhu, "You are a fine boss."

Zhu stomped his foot down and threw the cloth he was using the clean the tables, "Then why do my chefs keep disappearing? I give them good pay, heck I even give them dinner and lunch for free."

I chuckle as Zhu continues, "That's not all, I give them extra money to cover for the costumers. I just can't keep this up, I will go bankrupt. I can't afford that Lóng."

After putting on my apron I walk outside once more and pick up Zhu's cloth, "Don't say that we just…need to work harder to cover expenses."

Zhu scoffed and crossed his arms, "Expenses aren't the problem, those wolves make sure Shen keeps this place open, no, I mean the ruckus they make and they keep insulting my chefs, which means I have to pay them double or triple as an apology. I can't keep affording that."

As I clean another table I turn to Zhu, "Why not just wait for longer to get a chef, I can cover."

Zhu didn't reply and I knew he wouldn't. The fact that he barely allowed me to leave the burnt village was enough to know I was not meant to live outside. I also knew, more like felt, something else kept me in that village since Zhu found me. I could have left any moment I wanted, but I didn't. I had decided to stay and it wasn't because of my past, since I was still trying to find it, it was something bigger than even I was aware of.

"So," interrupted Zhu. "Found out anything new?"

I stopped cleaning the table, but just for a second, "Not really, still working out…everything."

I watched as Zhu nodded. He walked to the kitchen and came back with another cloth and began working on the tables.

"You know you don't have to work on the tables right?" he told me.

"I know," I told him. "I still will."

"Lóng," Zhu sighed. "I… never mind."

I frowned and turned. Zhu wasn't one to be uncertain of things. This got me curious so I asked.

"What happened?"

"No, nothing," he sighed. "I've been feeling uneasy for some time now…"

"It's not because of the chef," I stated.

"It isn't and I don't know why but…I think I should…"

I raised my paw, "We had a deal."

"I know but this is…I don't know how to explain it," he said dropping his head. "It's all a mess and those wolves keep coming and…"

"You're afraid of Shen finding me?" I told him crossing my arms.

"You have no idea what he's capable of," said Zhu low enough to not be heard, but with the silence of the early morning I made it out well.

"Why would Shen want to hurt me?" I told him. However before he responded I raised my hand, "Don't reply."

"Lóng you're a good guy," said Zhu. "You really are but, some things just can't be simply explained."

I turned back and kept my job cleaning the tables, however I was still distracted. It all seemed so complicated. Why did it? This Shen guy, I've never even met him and he wants me dead. I knew it was him there was no doubt about it, ever in my mind. Ever since I was told his name I knew he was bad news for me. It was all so odd at the beginning, but I no longer was the frightened confused guy from all those months ago in the river. I knew he was a mean albino peacock that had conquered all of China in the first month of my recovery. I didn't care much about him besides that.

On the other hand I was indeed fascinated with my past. I knew I didn't lose my memory by force, something had made me block them, but something must have gone wrong because I couldn't even remember my own name. I lost sense of all the faces of my past and that was my main focus. Regain the life I once had, however that also soon passed to second rate as I got used to the new life I had. In days after my recovery I discovered I could do kung fu and within a few more days I discovered I felt at ease while meditating. Functions that were odd for me.

A thrill ran through my body as I did kung fu. Meditating helped me clear my mind and accept everything around me. Both in the mix help me understand myself in those three months and I grew to be more that I would believe I was. I changed to Lóng. It was who I was now. A person that accepted his past, a person that wouldn't deny his future a person that no matter what would always look forward with calm and clear mind.

"It's nearly opening time Lóng," said Zhu taking me out of my train of thought. "Better go to the kitchen and work on that breakfast rush."

I nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

It was dark outside, really dark. Everyone had gone home and Zhu was patiently waiting for me to get out. I walked out of the store covered in my typical clothes. I put on my hat and walked outside. Zhu met me as I walked out. We then started to the village, however, as I did -and we talked about the long day- I felt a shiver down my spine. Zhu kept walking as I stayed frozen in place and staring into the distance.

"Lóng what's wrong?" he asked as he dropped the conversation and turned to me.

"I…something just…never mind," I told him.

Zhu sighed but continued to the burnt village. I however stayed behind. I don't know why but I felt an odd sensation travelling through me. Something was going to happen soon. I didn't know what it was but one thing was sure, everything I knew was about to change, and there was nothing I could do about it but wait.


	10. Freedom and a new beginning

**Well this was supposed to be a gift for three kings day BUT my plans got a little torn by the fact that I had to rewrite this entire chapter 'cos I didn't like the first version as much as I like this one. Anyway enjoy your late present and I hope you spent a great day (even if you don't celebrate it) happy late Dia de los Reyes.**

The citizens of the small village stared in awe at the large carriage that had entered their space. Lines of wolves walked by them covering the carriage into the village and pass the civilians inside. They shoved and growled at any one who starred for a long time at the moving carriage. Quickly the streets slowly emptied leaving the wolves and only a few people that weren't exactly scared of the pack of wolves. Even with that, the streets were quite empty allowing the wolves to cover any corner and every alley near the royal carriage and the people that were inside.

Inside the carriage was the royal peacock himself. His white feathers being brushed by his concubines as he thought about how he was persuaded into leaving the royal palace in the, city of Gongmen, to enjoy a small meal in a back water town. However he knew why he had come in the first place, for the last month he had been hearing marvelous news of this place. News about how delicious this food place was, and since his chef had been 'revoked' of his position, this seem like a good opportunity on enjoying a new meal and who knew, maybe even find a new chef.

Alongside him were his loyal servants, the ex furious five. Knowing that he was in no sort of harm he just lay back staring at the three men in front of him. Neither of them spoke, or even looked at Shen, unless he ordered it. It had been so long since he felt so amused by something. Usually he felt empowered, as he made Tigress and Viper his mistresses through the night. It wasn't that they allowed him to do anything, but just the mere fact that he had them at his disposition was enough to get his libido flying. However this amused him for he had all of them where he wanted, at his mercy.

The five continued their charade in front of the peacock. It had been a long few weeks, but now the plan was slowly coming to a close. The pieces were positioned and everything was ready for the game to start. Watching Shen slaking made the five all smile in the inside. The game was set and Shen didn't even know they were about to make the first move and that, would be his downfall.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

Zhu's jaw dropped, as a large carriage arrived at the restaurant. My eyes wondered to the carriage as the doors opened to reveal the Emperor of China. Slowly, the peacock lowered the stairs and waited for others to join his side. Soon enough he was surrounded by a tiger, a snake, a monkey, a crane and -if you got really close- a mantis. Zhu turned to me and I knew what I had to do.

I was quick to take off my apron and run to the back door. However, as I placed my paw on the handle to open it, I heard a noise coming from the outside. I stepped back. They had the place surrounded in the middle of the day. I turned to Zhu and I saw his eyes take on a grimmer look. Either way, he smiled back at me and held my apron to me once more.

I took it and put it on.

"It's been a pleasure," he told me.

"Will get out of this," I told him fastening my apron over my brown shirt.

"I don't distrust you Lóng," said Zhu picking up his pencil and paper. "I better go get some orders."

I turned to Zhu. My best smile on my lips, "Let's give it our best."

Zhu nodded, "Either way this is where it all ends."

I frowned, "What makes you say that?"

Zhu walked over and took my arm, "Because I know it."

"Like if you were a old wise man or something?" I asked making sure the wok had enough heat.

"No, but we have to be prepared for what's to come…always," with those words he left.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

Everything is going smoothly, thought Tigress as she fed the peacock a spoonful of soup. Her eyes carefully watched the other members and caught them all waiting patiently to their order. The long wait was worth for their freedom. Slowly, she filled her spoon and gave it to the peacock for him to enjoy.

"Here it is another course my lord," said the pig in charge of the restaurant.

Shen signaled at Viper to clean his beak which she did quickly, "Mantis."

The small green warrior nodded and tasted the food, "Everything seems to be in order my lord."

Tigress moved the plate forward and removed the bowl that was before.

Shen took a bite of the dumplings and nodded in approval, "I must say; these are quite delicious."

The pig bowed, "Your words flatter me my emperor, but our chef is but a simple replacement."

"Well would he be interested in a job on the royal palace in Gongmen?" said the peacock taking another bite from the dumpling.

The pig straighten and gave the peacock a small smile, "Perhaps Lord Shen."

"When could I meet him?" said the peacock.

The pig smiled sadly, "My lord that would be up to the chef to decide."

Shen tensed at the words of the pig, "What did you say?"

"I'm just saying, the chef has been for such a long time under my wing, it might be odd to him, a new environment," said the pig.

"Well you may come with him, if he so wishes," said Shen.

The pig bowed, "That is an honor my lord. However I have no intentions on leaving this shop."

Shen's feathers stood in rage, "You refuse to obey me?"

The pig didn't move from his spot. The five remained stoic at the stand up from the small pig. They weren't the only ones shocked, as the wolves in surrounding tables stood taking their weapons with them, noticing the angered mode of their master.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

I was watching from a small opening in the door. I held my breath as I saw Zhu take on Shen. Something about it made me shiver. However, as I sat watching the standoff, a familiar smell of noodles and peaches filled the air. It was time. For what? I wasn't sure but I had to be ready.

I quickly shut the door and walked to the back. Taking off my apron revealing my normal clothes, a large brown robe tight in the middle by a black sash. I quickly picked my cloak and draped it around me and finally put on my straw hat. Sighing, I turned, I made sure my face was well hidden like I did every time I headed back to the burnt village. Now I just had to wait, but it wasn't long until all hell broke loose.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

Wolves trashed the small restaurant at Shen's order. His face kept a neutral expression, as his men do their worst to the small shop. Shen nor the pig had moved an inch from their positions as the wolves did their work. The pig didn't even flinch at the sight of his surroundings. Shen was more than intrigued, but he would win the fight soon enough.

"Wolves, get me this chef," ordered Shen.

The wolves turned and flooded the kitchen within seconds of the order. It didn't take long for them to find the chef and bring him towards their master. Shen then smiled and walked towards the red cloak that surrounded the figure. The figure struggled to stand, but did so as Shen neared it and stared in awe at the size of it.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he said turning to Zhu unable to contain his lightly nervous reaction.

The pig didn't say anything, to which Shen signaled his wolves to punch the small pig. Zhu coughed but remained silent. The chef tried to move but some wolves held him back. Shen turned back to the cloaked figure his wing shivering somewhat harder now.

"Answer me, what are you?" said Shen though the figure didn't reply.

Zhu kept quiet causing more wolves to attack him and get answers to their master. The cloaked figure clenched its fist under his robes making one of the wolves next to him to hit him. That was the signal the five needed to make their move. They burst into battle all quickly taking out wolves and opening an exit route for themselves. Soon all of the surrounding wolves were on the ground moaning and grunting. Shen stood frozen watching everything happen. He quickly snapped out of his trance and sent orders to other wolves to run after the five while half of the others to kill the figure.

"Lóng no," said the pig in his groaning state.

However Lóng was already handing off the horde sent in his direction. Wolves flying and falling was the only thing that could be seen from Shen's perspective. The peacock moved back in shock at the demon in front of him, as it took swiftly his army of wolves. Quickly, he moved back leaving the army of wolves to fend for themselves. He had better things to do than worry for an annoying chef.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

Everything was a blur. Wolves just kept coming and I just kept fighting. My eyes wondered to Zhu from time to time, but he didn't move from his position on the floor. The restaurant was a mess and the fighters had fought enough wolves for it not to look suspicious. It wasn't a long fight but as the wolves kept coming, I soon realized we had to leave.

Instead of fighting, I ran to Zhu and picked him before rushing out of the shop.

I pushed on, running and fighting while also keeping Zhu out of harm's way. The crowd of wolves seemed to increase drastically the more I moved in an attempt to get away. It wasn't until I faced the barricade that I understood I had been running in the opposite direction of the burnt village. I was blinded by everything, or maybe I knew better, that place could be guarded with wolves and if I gave it away then; what was I going back to?

The five were fighting off Shen's men, as the royal peacock himself, ordered the wolves giving them a proper balance in combat. The five looked ready to do anything to head out and get their freedom and I wasn't one to stay while others needed my help.

The kicking, punching, blocking, jumping it wasn't easy. As the fight drove on we only managed to get so far before we got completely surrounded. It was too much and we still needed to get away, thus we needed to act fast. The five and I stood in our fighting stance. Shen eyed me wide eyed as he walked towards us but he stopped in front of me.

"What kind of chef are you?" he asked but I didn't reply. I kept my stance ready to act at any moment.

Shen used his metal talons and pulled off my cloak revealing my under clothes. Luckily it covered most of my body; however, my hat wasn't entirely attached to my head. Shen stepped back as I panted. A small drops of water falling on me as I took notice of the starting rain and dark clouds.

"No. It can't be. I killed you," said Shen.

I frowned slightly unsure of what he was talking about. My stance kept strong I simply stared at the peacock as he stepped back, a continuously growing smile on his face.

"Well no matter," he said walking back. "This is a problem that shall be easily fixed."

He commanded his wolves to part and the carriage that had brought him in came into view. I wasn't surprised by it, but why did he have in there that could make me bow?

The five grew tense as they eyed the machine. I grew slightly concerned about it. What could make the five strongest warriors of China tremble?

Shen hit the carriage and it soon fell apart revealing the large metallic weapon hidden inside it. Shen's smile grew wide as wolves parted from all around us but kept us on point. One false move and we were toast. I continued to face at the machine.

"This is your end," Shen said before his laughter erupted through the rain.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

Zhu watched from afar as everything happened. The dragon warrior was revealed and he was to blame. He should have kept his feelings in check; he shouldn't have ever mess with the bear. Zhu swallowed as the smell of peaches, he had grown used to, drift through the air. He knew he had done the right thing but it didn't lessen the fact that by protecting the panda he had made a grave mistake.

He had given into his feelings and grew attached to Po. It was a hard truth to swallow. However Zhu knew, inside, that he wouldn't have it any other way. His long life had been filled with grief and he had finally done something he could be proud of. He got the son he never had. The friend he yearned for. The confident that made it all worthwhile.

"You're crazy," yelled Mantis at the peacock. "That'll destroy half the village."

"Look how I care," said Shen signaling his men. "Ready…"

"You'll burn in hell," hissed Viper making Shen turn to her.

"I made a mistake dear? No, you made a mistake the moment you made this preposterous plan to escape. And now you'll die here, surrounded by your mediocre friends while I rule China. Your mission failed," he said raising his wings and tail giving him a majestic sight of grandeur. "And once MY child is born…I'll make sure he never hears from the likes of you."

Viper hissed, "It's MY child."

Shen threw a metallic feather at Viper passing just on her side and landing next to her, "He'll be MY child…the great ruler of China."

"We'll see who gets the last laugh," hissed under her breath Viper.

"No more games Shen," threaten Tigress. "We'll get out of here and we will put an end to your reign."

Shen laughed before quickly growing serious and lifting his wing, "Fire."

Time seemed to slow down entirely. The drops of water growing in size as they fell on them constantly now. A lightning passed through the sky. It was all how it would end for them now. There was no way they could win.

Crane reacted and picked Viper at Tigress order. Before she knew what was happening she and Mantis were flying off through the storm. Monkey and Tigress were startled to feel strong arms take them and swing them pass the barrier of wolves surrounding them.

Landing hard, Tigress looked up and saw Po. His mouth moving but no noise coming from it. Run, he said. Monkey didn't need a second order and he fled into the surrounding bamboo forest. However Tigress couldn't move. As the cannon propelled it's ammo into the panda.

The humid air and thick rain drops continued falling allowing Lóng's mind to open. He faced the ball ready to receive it. He wasn't entirely concentrating, his mind devoid of any sort of emotion and thought as he faced forward. The large metallic sphere heading towards him at full speed; however Lóng didn't see that, instead he saw it move slowly towards him. He exhaled ready to face the danger head on but that never came to be, as a force pushed him out of the way.

Lóng wasn't the only one that saw everything around him turn into a slow motion sequence. Zhu also saw this and as the massive metallic sphere headed towards Po he ran and pushed the panda out of the way. Lóng was still immature and he needed to know what he was doing before he took on the emperor. Lóng needed to regain his identity before anything. Understand his world before he fought. So Zhu stepped in his place taking the shot for the panda.

Lóng watched as the metallic sphere took on his caretaker and engulfed him in flames. Sparks flew in the air as they slowly collided. Lóng took notice of Zhu as the pieces fell into place. He grew to understand why had Zhu done it and watched as Zhu's last words silently ordered of the chef one last thing.

'Run.'

The village blew in flames as the storm grew. Lighting danced through the sky as the dark clouds covered everything in a dark aura. Within the racket an albino peacock rose and watched as the flames consumed the village, not caring for its inhabitants. He watched as the masses fled from the flames and rain and tried to hide themselves in other ways or tried to stop the flames from consuming everything that remained.

The peacock walked back to where his palace should be. It was a long walk but the satisfaction held within him was nothing but satisfactory. He would visit the soothsayer later to get a reading while he inspected his unborn child. Shen had nothing to fear any more, sure the five had escaped but after today they would never dare to go back to Gongmen. He signaled his wolf leader and gave his last order for the day.

"Destroy the village."

 **I apologize...greatly to** **Horouka. I know I said somethings...but I really never expected for him to last this long. This was always the original plan and if you liked the character well I am...truly...greatly sorry T^T Zhu is one brave lil pig and he will always be in my heart. Again I am sorry for the lie.  
**


	11. Reunited

**Mind if I ask...was there a character by the name of Zhu in KFP? Also SURPRISE for those of you who forgot the plan of the five. xD**

Night had fallen. Lightning provided just temporary visibility as we ran forward and deeper into the bamboo forest. My breathing was cut often. My feet ached. My head spun. It was cold. None of these things went unnoticed by me, or Tigress. We finally reached the end of the bamboo forest but continued forward, not taking a minute to relax.

The rain continued and lighting illuminated the sky. My arm was suddenly held by a warm hand.

"This way," said Tigress changing the lead to her.

I didn't argue and followed her. We still didn't relax. We ran and ran even in the darkness and rain. We entered another thick wood. Tigress moved and looked back from time to time to make sure I kept on track. I never wavered nor stumbled when following her.

Finally Tigress fell down a slope and I followed. I landed hard but stood and continued to follow Tigress as we went inside a cave. Water from the rain continued downward but Tigress stopped in one of the edges and walked inside a crevice I hadn't seen. I followed her taking a deep breath, to flatten my belly fat, and went through. As we walked further inside I started to hear voices. They weren't quiet but they weren't loud either, still hard enough for me to make out some of their conversation.

"I wonder what happened to her?"

"Don't worry she always comes out unscratched."

"Just hold on you'll see she'll appear in that crevice any second now," I saw Mantis speak.

"Hello," said Tigress interrupting the chat between the five.

They turned and rushed to her, "Tigress!"

Tigress chuckled at their affection as I stared from afar. A small fire burned, the smoke disappearing into a hole in the ceiling further into the expanded area where the furious five had decided to camp. Viper curled around herself, the only unmoving object currently in the room. She turned to me; eyes fixed trying to make out something.

"Po?" she asked. "Is it really you?"

The five stopped hugging Tigress and turned to me. Their eyes wide in shock. My hands shook, suddenly feeling the cold. I instantly replied.

"Hi guys."

The five just stared at me but Viper spoke first, "Then it is you."

I lowered my head. I knew the name. I knew it was my name. It was the name my father gave me, it felt natural for people to call me that, but was I really Po. I've been Lóng for such a long time I became used to it being 'my name', the fact that they called me Po made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"I guess…" I told her sincerely turning slightly to her.

"What'cha mean you guess?" said Monkey looking at me weird.

"Yeah you're like the Dragon Warrior Defender of China, Ultra Warrior of pure Awesomeness," said Mantis jumping on Monkey's shoulder.

I chuckled under my breath, "I…"

"Lóng," I heard Tigress call me and I instantly turned her way.

"Yes?" I asked her.

The rest of the five frowned.

"You forgot everything…did you?" asked Tigress walking towards me.

I rubbed the back of my neck feeling weird. I remember being called Po, it felt natural, but I was also Lóng, it felt right. I frowned slightly at the sudden memory of Zhu.

"Well I'm not saying that I don't remember being Po," I said turning to the fire. "I'm saying I…haven't been called that in such a long time."

"You don't remember," said Tigress as if putting the pieces of a puzzle together.

"No," I told her without hesitating.

I didn't want to give the five a false sense of hope, because I didn't entirely know what was going to happen now. I had lost the only thing that kept me safe and now I was a fugitive to China. Why and how that had even happen? I didn't blame the five, I somewhat knew this would always happen, but I couldn't help to constantly ask myself; now what?

Viper broke my train of thought as she waved her tail in front of the fire. She mentioned me close as I heard the other discuss how to make me regain my memory. Most of them sounded painful, most of them just seem like petty excuses to prank me, however I continued to ignore them and sat next to the green snake.

"Don't worry brother," she giggled. "It's been a while since I've said that. Sure it feels good to leave the palace."

"You were Shen's concubine, weren't you?" I asked feeling embarrassed.

Viper chuckled, "Don't worry brother, it wasn't all that bad."

Viper slithered somewhat to reveal an egg. I was amazed by it and its small size. She nodded and I lightly touched it feeling the warmth coming out of it. A smile tugged on my lips but then I remembered this child had been conceived in such a horrible way.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"For what?" asked Viper. "Not being there when I was being pushed and force to mate with Shen? I'll be serious, I'm glad you weren't there. If it's because I have this child, don't. I love it even if it was conceived in such an awful way. I'm sure she'll grow to be a great leader."

"You really don't mind that it's Shen's?" I asked her a growing admiration expanding inside of me.

Viper smiled, "No, I don't mind that one bit. Shen may be her father, but I am her mother and everything she'll need I will provide."

"Viper, cover the egg it needs to be warm," said Mantis interrupting our conversation.

Viper curled to keep the egg with enough heat in the cold night.

"Wait," I told her digging into my robe and pulling out a dirty towel. "It's not much but I guess a soft surface to put the kid won't hurt."

Viper moved away and allowed me to cover it. I worked gently and as I finished Viper curled back around the egg providing extra warmth. I smiled at the mother and her young one when she suddenly started talking to it.

"Do you like it? It's all thanks to uncle Po. Say thanks uncle Po."

I smile despite myself. It was adorable see the most gentle of the furious five as a mother. No matter what the circumstances she loved her child. I swallowed and held a paw to my chest. I sighed and crossed my legs in lotus position.

I closed my eyes and let myself go. It was a long day and times didn't promise rainbows and sunshine any time soon. However I wasn't afraid of what was to come. I had to keep my clear head and fight against my conflicting identities now. The five needed me. China needs me. A smile tugged on my lips as I finally found peace, as the smell of noodles, peaches and flour all reached my nostrils.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

Po was in deep meditation. It amazed the five that the once dragon warrior –that had never done such a thing- all of the sudden look so contempt to spend any time at all in meditation. Tigress watched the panda, concentrated on his facial features that seem to be so at peace. Could it be that he achieved inner peace? No, Tigress thought, it's impossible you need a clear mind to have inner peace. But those facial features on Po made her constantly double check that thought.

"I cannot believe," said Mantis. "Po is alive."

"I cannot believe we made it out of there alive," added Crane.

"We all played our part properly," said Tigress. "There was no way this plan would fail."

"But the pig," said Monkey.

"What about him?" asked Tigress.

"You cannot be that heartless," said Monkey. "He had Po hidden for all that time and he sacrificed himself for us."

Tigress turned to him, "Don't you think I don't know that?" her voice died a little as she said her next words, "I never thought that it would happen."

"We used him," said Crane. "We used them both to get out of Shen's claws and with that we doomed all of China."

All of them quiet down at Crane's statement. Tigress most of all felt personally responsible for everything that had happened in the village. Her paw clenched against her dark pants as she recalled what had happened, the weapon's attack, the smoke rising in the horizon as she ran away alongside Po.

"It's my fault…"she whispered to herself.

"Don't feel that way," interrupted a voice.

They all turned to see Po, his eyes fixed on each and every one of them even if he wasn't staring at them, "Those people don't blame you for their deaths…or any event for that matter."

"How do you know?" asked Crane crossing his wings.

Po blinked before turning his eyes directly at Crane, "I just know. Shen's reign of terror has to come to an end, and if for that to happen they lose their lives they won't mind…they don't mind. At least they're free from oppression."

Tigress stared at the panda before growling, "You don't remember but we…"

"Have a job?" said Po. "To protect China; it's not your fault Shen unleashed everything on those people."

"We should have saved them," yelled Tigress.

"So you'd have them back at Shen's mercy while you and Viper rot as concubines to the emperor and have the rest of you maintaining his personal greedy necessities. Would you have Viper give on her child for the sake of China? Would you let everything rot for centuries where more people will starve?"

"It was wrong Po."

"Is it? Most of those people barely had to pay taxes and who knows if he would increase them again," said Po remaining calm. "The only chance Zhu or I ever had meant sacrificing one of us in the long run. Zhu made his choice. The people of the village made their choice to stay if they did; they were warnings for over a month."

"What do you mean?" asked Mantis.

Po turned to him, "The wolves kept coming more and more often, any little inconvenience would have instantly turned Shen against us."

Tigress sat and kept her eyes fixed on Po, who kept on talking, "We knew this was bound to happen…we just didn't expected so soon."

Tigress sighed, "It was our fault…we wished to head out. Taste freedom once more."

"And return to take back China," finished Po.

"I gotta admit you turned into quite the creepy fellow Po," said Mantis.

Po frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You sound like… Shifu," Mantis finished.

Po watched the five swallow hard. His look of confusion was broken by the sound of a stomach rumbling.

"Man I'm starved," said Monkey.

"We have no food to work with," said Tigress.

Po stood and walked to where the water fell from the ceiling of the cave. The hot air from the fire exited and the clean water entered and drifted south and out through the crevice he and Tigress had entered. He couldn't do much for the five but one thing he was sure he could do.

It didn't take long for him to pull out a measuring cup and filled it with water. He allowed the water to heat and he added extra spices he kept with him at all times. The smell drifted instantly catching the five out guard.

"Tea?" asked Tigress.

Po smiled at her, "It fills the stomach."

He gave some of the contents to the five. In the end none remained for him. Po sat back down and crossed his legs, resting his paws atop his knees.

"Po. Big guy, you need some for yourself," said Mantis.

Po shook his head and closed his eyes, "I'm not hungry."


	12. The Soothsayer

**While writing this i was kind of lost so sorry if it's all over the place been very busy lately and kinda got out of character here, i think. and this is supposed to happen alongside the other chapter in the same night i call it Shen's reaction Special xD**

It was dark when Shen finally arrived at the royal palace in Gongmen city. The soaked peacock was quick to make his way to his dungeon, not caring about his current state. His wolf henchmen made a fuss cleaning as the peacock walked through the palace and dried him using large fans. The treatment continued until Shen reached the doors to the dungeon. The wolf in charge bowed and opened the door to allow his lord to pass through them. Shen ordered them to close it behind him, not fearing the creature he would see in the dark.

"You have come," said an old woman's voice.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Shen colliding with the woman's barred cell door.

Inside the cell a lone ram sat peacefully in a corner. Her eyes inspected Shen slowly acknowledging what he wanted to know. She turned to the side ignoring the peacock's demand and continued to get lost in the wall in front of her.

"I demand an explanation. The panda…should be dead by now," Shen said.

"One often meets his destiny, on the road he takes to avoid it," said the Soothsayer. "A wise turtle once said that."

"I don't care about shenanigans like those," yelled Shen. "Why is the panda still alive?"

"I predict the future, I'm not a doctor," said the Soothsayer staring at the wall.

"See my future then," said Shen growing frantic. "Tell me what you see!"

The Soothsayer then turned to Shen and said the words that made the peacock's blood run cold, "A peacock will be destroyed by a warrior of black and white. Nothing has changed since the last time you spoke to me all those months ago."

"Lies." screamed Shen. "Those are lies!"

"Believe what you want my lord but your future it still written," said the Soothsayer. "You merely just delayed it. Somewhat. But now the next time you face him the outcome will be inevitable."

Shen froze in place, "No…no…NO. it cannot be true. I will kill him. I will kill them all. Just like I killed the panda's from that secret village. The same way I destroyed the masters. The same way I annihilated their precious home land. I will destroy them."

The soothsayer made no move, her eyes didn't blink, and her lungs didn't produce a noise. Shen watched as the soothsayer exhaled slowly and turned to him once more.

"Shen when will you learn that this isn't the right path for you," she said, sadness on the edge of her voice.

Shen growled, "I will not be killed by a insignificant PANDA."

"I see you don't plan to change your ways," she said. "Such a shame really." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I see now that you will never change. Your future is clouded in darkness and not even that child that bears your blood will change you."

Shen laughed, "My child will be the greatest emperor China has ever seen. He will carry on my legacy far beyond I ever thought was possible. He will conquer the world in the name of all peacocks."

The Soothsayer watched as the peacock continued to rant about the greatness of his family tree. She couldn't help but feel some pity towards the peacock. He would learn a hard lesson soon enough and she wasn't one to gloat. So instead she turned to the wall as the peacock continued speaking, without paying attention to him.

"You will know that if I don't destroy the panda my son will," said Shen. "I will make sure that he will get his revenge and rules China with an iron wing."

"Oh Shen," the Soothsayer spoke under her breath.

"What is his future?" asked Shen suddenly. "The one for my child?"

The Soothsayer closed her eyes feeling exhausted, but at Shen request she viewed into the future. She was quick to open her eyes but said nothing to the peacock. Shen growing impatient slammed against the barred cell door.

"Answer me," he yelled.

"You will learn soon enough," she spoke. "However the future is already written and no matter what the outcome, nothing will change."

Shen was about to yell at her once more when the dungeon's doors opened.

"My lord there's been a problem in the palace," spoke a wolf while panting.

Shen turned to the wolf, eyes staring daggers into the guard, "Speak fast."

"Your son my lord," spoke the wolf using long pauses. "He's not in his chambers."

Shen turned to the Sayer, "You knew it."

"I told you, the future is already decided," said the Soothsayer.

"I'll…get you back for this," said Shen stalking out and pass the guard, stabbing the guard in the process and leaving him for dead.

He walked out and two wolves let him pass out of the dungeon, "Seem that it gets cleaned."

He spoke before rushing to his son's room.

Guards swarmed the hallways but parted as the royal peacock made his way to the royal chambers. The peacock could not believe the words of his men, he had to look at it for himself. Rage drenched his vision red and his heart beat at extreme speeds. He couldn't believe all he worked so hard for suddenly was gone.

As he stepped in the room he didn't see anything but the empty bed. Tons of silks surrounded what was usually the egg's resting place. Shen didn't think. He turned slaying several of his men in a fit of rage. The walls painted in crimson as the peacock let his rage go in one swing.

Walking out of the room he raised his lowered head. His eyes weren't focused and his thoughts were scrambled. The peacock's normally white feathers dipped red and left a trail of blood in their passing. Shen's men kept their distance from him and retreated to clean the child's room.

After cleaning himself Shen thought about the possibilities. He could get another concubine but just the mere though caused stress, and it could also raise the people about the fact that the five had escaped faster. It would give them hope, he would lose control. He just needed to find a way to get his child back, kill the five and that miserable panda.

 _No_ , he thought, _this is a game_. _If I lose control I will lose_. _This was your move furious five. Then I made mine by destroying the village. Now you hide away, now it's my turn again._

"My lord you asked for me?" said a wolf fifteen minutes later.

"Yes, I want a tax raise and a bounty for whoever brings me the furious five," said Shen. "Spread the word."

"Yes, my lord," said the wolf bowing to his master.

"Oh and one other thing," said Shen. "I want them alive."


	13. Lee Da Kung Fu Academy

**Please pardon anything odd you see in the chapter. i got addicted to My Immortal (if you don't know what it is then...lucky you) thing is i enjoyed it so much i saw it...twice. and i think it might have affected my writing. Also the only plug that is compatible with my laptop charger is in the living room next to the stereo that is connected to the TV. So i had to write while listening to a Mulan marathon. Also would like to apologize since idk if i'll be able too keep updating as i have. I recently got *squeals* an interview for a job! so my main focus is that and my test on wednesday. I'll try and update but is not certain. Enjoy 3**

It was a cold dark morning. The large halls of the old Lee Da Kung Fu training school were completely devoid of life. It had once been a great school complete with students coming from all the parts of China to train and get a shot at being chosen to go to the Jade Palace. That was nearly a year ago. Now the place smelled of dust and wood. Spider webs hung loosely on every corner and floors creaked because of the lack of maintenance. However even with the darkness, the cold, the dust, grunts and yells could be heard clearly from the main yard.

"Monkey focus," said Tigress to her friend as he stood and got ready for the next round.

However he was thrown off as a whip smacked him. A green snake slithered around him, curled her tail around his neck and sent him flying.

Monkey grunted and stood but settled to sit down, "Time out. I'm really out of shape."

Viper turned to Tigress who nodded. Viper backed away from the small arena and towards her egg that currently Mantis was watching.

"We really must be out of it," said Mantis moving to allow Viper to curl around her egg.

Viper turned to him, "I know but, we've been training for just one day. We'll get better."

Mantis sighed, "We still have a long way to go. Crane got an injured wing, Monkey keeps getting bruised all over, You nearly got twisted yesterday, and I'm not as fast as I used to."

"Is just until we get a hang of things," said Tigress walking towards them. "We haven't trained this hard in a long time."

Monkey spoke rubbing his back. "Could have been the endless hours of not actually training."

They all remembered the 'training' Shen made them go through. It was at least an hour, under direct supervision of him. When he saw they got a little too into training, he made them stop, telling them it was enough and then put them to their duties. Only on special occasions they were allowed to train until they dropped, but it rarely happened and it mainly occurred when they had to leave the palace to directly protect the peacock.

Tigress sighed, "We need to keep training. When is Crane going to get better?"

Mantis thought, "The soonest I can get him better is three days."

Tigress nodded, "Good, for now let's rest a little. We still have to sleep. We haven't done it since we arrived."

The five nodded as their leader started out.

"Hey guys," said a voice interrupting them. "I made breakfast. Well I guess is more like dinner."

The five turned to him with questioning looks, "How did you get ingredients?"

Suddenly, a feline with golden fur and brown stripes walked next to the panda. Her loose clothing made it seem as if she was weaker that what she actually was.

"I helped Po by going to town and getting some groceries," said the teal clad warrior.

"I helped Po in the kitchen," said Crane coming from behind the golden cat.

"Thank you Crane," said the panda. "Though we had to restart everything…several times…and improvise…several more."

Crane hid his face under his straw hat while the golden cat giggled, "Don't worry Crane not everyone is good at everything."

"Thanks Mei," he told her.

"Well we should get so grub then head to bed," smiled the panda gesturing the rest to head inside.

They did but only one of them felt completely out of place.

As the rest got their long deserved rest, Tigress stayed watching the sunrise. Her thoughts wondered to the world beyond the one she was in. One were her master was alongside his master looking after them. However Tigress kept uneasy about the entire ordeal. Their plan had many flaws, she was sure the rest knew it and even with those odds they continued toward achieving something that felt at the time unachievable.

She sighed. Why did everything have to change so drastically? Sure, they knew the consequences before, but now a new player was added. Tigress was concerned that now the others thought they were to win only because of Lóng. The odds were still there and not only that, but added that Lóng didn't remember he was the dragon warrior, didn't change the odds but turned them against them.

He could show up with his smile, warm jade eyes, and using words that only Po would use, but he was Lóng. All those months had changed him, and not to say that she didn't like seeing him finally in a wiser tone, but she missed witty comical Po. Thus for the last couple of days she had refused to call him Po. He didn't look hurt, but the others continuously gave her weird glances.

Tigress walked out of her 'room' and headed out to the main yard. The equipment from when it used to be a kung fu school still was all over and in quite good condition. Mei Ling had stayed behind to take care of the Lee Da Academy. Crane had suggested they head to the academy considering Shen might not even remember such a place, not only that but the location as quite retracted from the rest of villages. It was perfect and when they got word that Mei Ling was there Crane knew he had made the right choice.

Tigress continued her walk down the endless halls of Lee Da. Her mind clouded by endless puzzles that she still needed to solve. Her eyes remained unfocused as she walked but her ears twitched when a light sound resonated through the halls. Tigress turned and walked out of the way to greet the small noise. It died down but the noise kept vibrating in her ears. She continued until she finally got to see who had made the noise. However she didn't expect what she witnessed.

Lóng was in the arena. His eyes were closed, however his stance was one pure concentration. Tigress watched as Lóng opened his eyes and took air. He danced through it without missing a beat. His kicks filled with accuracy. His punches had the most control. His breathing was calm and even. It was a sight one could easily get lost into. His movements were graceful and quick, elegant and precise. Tigress watched amazed as Lóng continued his routine, as if he had done it a thousand times.

However as he continued Tigress saw less and less of Lóng and saw others. It was as if Shifu was alive and he gave that precise strokes that always made him seem like the bigger man. They were also calm and almost smoothing like Oogway's. It wasn't until he stopped moving, touching the ground once more, and regaining his original pose that Tigress noticed the tear running down her cheek. She was quick to turn to her room, but kept her footing silent as she made her way back. Suddenly her concerns weren't with the others anymore but actually on her.

She walked inside her room and climbed on her bed. She lay down and faced the ceiling until she drifted to sleep. The last noise before she was lost to the world was of an old friend she thought she had lost. He was standing outside of her door as he said.

"Goodnight…Tigress."


	14. Undecided

It wasn't a normal night like any other, no. Though it certainly felt like that by now. Like the other nights the only thing that one could make out, was the noises of the constant sharpen of blades. Lines of wolves worked in silence as they made sure their weapons were sharpen to perfection.

Shen, however, kept to himself. Hours inside his chambers feeling frustration crawl through him. It hasn't been a week and he already feels horrible for the loss of his only son. He has gone to meet the soothsayer at least a thousand times and each time he came out stressed and filled with rage. His chambers weren't as glorious as they once had been. The walls were covered in deep dents and scratches. His bed lay torn and was more of a futon now, considering the bed itself was but a giant mess of splinters and feathers.

Shen in the middle of it all, watched as his new chef walked inside and handed him his food. The wolf bowed to his master and left as quickly as it had come. Shen eyed the food with disgust. It was an entire meal, more than any of his subjects enjoyed in a week. However the peacock was not hungry. Instead he only saw his failure reflected at the surface of the plate. Thus he refused to eat, but he fought that urge when he remembered why he was fighting.

Reluctantly the peacock ate. His thoughts only moved on to those that had taken everything from him. Not only that, but they had the only thing that could defeat him with them. Shen threw several metal feathers at the wall in outrage. He wouldn't lose to them, he would regain everything and he wouldn't make the same mistake, this time the dragon warrior and his 'friends' would not see to live the sun another day.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

The shiver that travelled through my body was no joke. It was unlike any shiver I ever felt before. Unlike when you're cold, this one traveled all the way through me leaving a trail of uncomfortable sensations as it went through. It also alerted me, something was out there targeting me. It was no surprise though, I knew Shen wasn't one to let slide what happened at the village. However I had hoped that he would move pass it and gain some sort of illumination.

"Po," said Crane.

I turned at his confused expression to acknowledge I had stopped half way through a bean bun.

"Sorry I…got distracted," I told him before finishing. "There all done."

"Those look amazing Po," he said hovering over them.

"Nope," I told him moving his beak to the side. "This is for dinner. You're lucky you're even in here in the first place, considering the regime Tigress has you all in."

Crane frowned, "Yeah…how come you aren't in the regime?"

I turned to place the bean buns to steam, but also to hide my face. Tigress knew I didn't see myself as Po. I reacted to my name automatically, but I had yet to connect to it. She knew it, I knew it, I believe the five knew it also, even I was sure that Mei Ling knew, but unlike Tigress they held hope that I was the same person I was before. That I knew in fact how to act and reach out to them, they were wrong. I knew how to handle them, but I wasn't sure I felt connected to that part of me. The block was there, still holding strong and not allowing me to really get in touch with myself. To me it was my burden to bear, alone.

When I turned I gave Crane a shrug and walked pass him, "I don't know. I guess Tigress doesn't think of bringing me to the fight."

Crane's beak dropped, "Why would you think that? You're the dragon warrior that fell on a ball of fire to be chosen by master Oogway."

I raised a brow at that. I may not remember much but I was pretty sure that was an exaggerated fact, "Well I'm not suited for fighting alongside you guys. I was gone for so long."

"So?" said Crane. "That is not an excuse for not training."

I shrugged again, "She is the leader of the furious five, I don't want to get in the way of her decisions."

Crane seem about to argue when Mei Ling appeared in the kitchen and interrupted him, "Crane, Tigress wants to see you."

Crane left as he mumbled under his breath. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but he sure seemed disturbed by something. I hoped it wasn't because of me.

"You handled that quite well," said Mei Ling. "For your reputation of course."

I sighed, "Well I guess that was the old me."

Mei Ling frowned, "Old me, new me, are they really two different people?"

I chuckled, "I guess not, but still makes you wonder."

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Even if I were two different people living in one body," I told her crossing my arms. "Makes me wonder, who's the one in charge at what times?"

"Po," she said. "There is no such thing as two people controlling your actions."

"I know," I told her. "However I can't keep wondering, how exactly do I fit in all of this?"

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

Crane made it to Tigress and quickly moved next to his fellow kung fu masters to wait for instructions.

"We have done well these last couple of days," said Tigress. "However, we still need more training, something that can give us a challenge."

Crane's head slightly went up an idea popping in his head, "What if we battled Po?"

Tigress turned to Crane in confusion, "What?"

"Well he is the dragon warrior," said Crane. "What could be more of a challenge than that?"

Tigress rubbed her nose bridge as she grunted, "Lóng is not the dragon warrior. He doesn't remember who he is."

"Well he did fight with us against the wolves," said Mantis.

"That's not enough," said Tigress. "Lóng is a chef not a fighter, he could have gotten lucky. It could have been reflexes."

"Is that why you don't want him to help us fight Shen?" asked Viper.

"You noticed too?" asked Crane.

"Dude, we all noticed," said Mantis.

"Why are you ignoring Po, Tigress?" asked Monkey.

However Tigress didn't answer. Her eyes showed none of them of her thoughts as she turned and called.

"Lóng."

The panda made himself noticed immediately after being called. His clothes were covered in flour, as was his face. His hands held several strands of noodles still in the process of being turned into noodles.

"What is it master Tigress?" he asked.

She sighed, "Lóng the five would like to fight with you. Care to give them a demonstration of your abilities."

The panda blinked and turned to his noodles, "I need to…these…"

"Just fight them panda," said Tigress turning to the five.

The panda then walked forward still twisting the noodles on his paws. He walked to the center of the arena and turned to the five.

"Ready," he said and the five turned to Tigress.

At her signal they all attacked.

The panda was suddenly surrounded, however he didn't even blink as the five threw themselves at him. As they launched themselves on him the panda moved out of the way while he continued on his noodle work. Viper slithered through his feet and trying to take a good hold of him, but the panda danced through and ended throwing the snake in the air bumping against Crane. Monkey twisted trying to get an angle to hit the panda, but was sent off as several noodles danced across his vision before a hip sent him flying back. Mantis watched as his partners were sent flying by the panda. He got in position and was going to attack if it weren't for the noodles that bumped into him making him unable to move.

Tigress watched as with barely any effort Lóng took the five out. Crane dove to attack, but Lóng was ready. He glided out of the way and kicked Crane further down to meet with Monkey, who was just standing back up. Viper slithered and managed to have a decent shot at the panda, however her victory was taken out as Lóng actively evaded her other attacks using his noodles. Viper crawled through his back as Mantis launched himself to Lóng, trying to pin him. Lóng reacted by turning making Mantis turn against Viper. Then Lóng took Viper's tail and swung her then launched them to where Crane and Monkey were.

The panda blinked then his eyes widen at the sudden realization, "The bean buns." He sprinted back into the kitchen leaving the five to handle themselves.

However, being the five, they recovered quite quickly.

"I cannot believe what happened," said Mantis. "It's like he never forgot how to fight in the first place."

"How can that be," said Monkey. "He was in that restaurant for ages."

Viper slithered and curled around her egg that had been under Tigress' care. Mantis approached her climbing at the exposed top of the egg.

"Well one thing is for sure, that was surely a challenge," said Mantis as Viper nodded.

"Agreed," she said. "This could also help him remember about us and the Jade Palace."

"How come I didn't think of that?" said Mantis.

"You've been busy with me and the egg," said Viper.

"Oh right."

"Well I like the idea and having Po on our side, he can totally increase our chances against Shen," said Monkey.

"Yeah, that would be amazing," said Crane expanding his wings. "The furious five and the dragon warrior, united once more to save China."

The five laughed except Tigress. She instead told them to head inside for the meal, which they did without question. Tigress stayed behind. She gazed at the arena as several peach petals danced through it. Her mind was clouded with thousands of thoughts, but at the same time she knew what she had to do. She needed to train the five, which was her main goal. As for the dragon warrior, she would just have to wait and see.


	15. Breaking home

Two weeks had passed and yet no news from the five reached his ears. Two weeks and Shen's clouded mind started to lose sense of direction. It was harder and harder to keep his mind clear and not make a mistake. However this was proving to be more and more difficult as the days passed and his rage built. His concept on many things was dimming. He could constantly feel himself be lost in his thoughts and the rage that built for the lost of his precious one. He hated the feeling, of being useless. He was emperor of China and all the lands that surrounded it. Those measly warriors couldn't hide in his territory forever, and when he found them…

"My Lord," said a wolf arriving at the throne room. "The soothsayer wishes to have a word with you."

The albino peacock turned his dark gaze to the wolf. He didn't answer for a few seconds as the wolf grew visibly uncomfortable under his red gaze. The heaviness in which the lord opened his eyes the only indicator of his relentless nights.

"And do tell," said the peacock. "What does she wish to tell me?"

The wolf blinked rapidly, "I…don't know my lord. She only said she wished to speak to you."

Shen waved his wing dismissing the wolf, however he made no attempt to follow it and meet the soothsayer. Instead he continued to stare into the distance as he had before, his eyes ultimately staring at nothing.

He could have sworn he spent hours there, simply just gazing at nothing. However when he came back to, it was still day time. The peacock stood then, and made its way to the dungeon where he kept his prisoner to this day.

He walked in slow movements, not really in the mood to speak to the soothsayer. He still reached her cell while touching her bars with his metal feathers, each echoing into the darkness of the long room. His eyes landed on the Sayer as she stared at the wall. Her figure looked worse than before. She barely fit in her clothes since she had lost so much weight. Slowly she turned to Shen.

"Good to see you again," she simply said.

Shen didn't reply to her statement, he wasn't in the mood for games, "What do you want?"

"I see you have been left alone," she said as she stood. "Left to suffer for our own crimes."

Shen growled, "I'm not in the mood for lectures."

The soothsayer rolled her eyes at the peacock, "Always so…selfish. You had a chance to redeem yourself, and because of your idiocy you have lost it all, your parents, the respect of others, your only child…yourself."

"I didn't come here for lectures," yelled Shen banging against the cell's bars. "On with what you have to say."

The Sayer sighed and gazed at the crazed peacock. He looked horrible and she knew, he knew what was happening to him. However even aware of these facts he continued onward. Not that it could be stopped; Shen had already picked his path and now was suffering the consequences of his acts. From now on his only path was that of his own destruction.

"I want to warn you," she said. "The next step you take will ensure exactly the rest of your life."

Shen grunted, but the Sayer continued, "What will you choose?" Shen turned not meeting her eyes, "The path that leads to your own demise or the one that can bring you back to the light? Think well about your next choice Shen, I still hold hope for you."

"I don't need your hope," Shen grumbled. "I need the panda dead."

The Soothsayer looked down, "Think about it Shen. Don't you wish to see your offspring?"

Shen turned, "He will have the best place to live, and all of China under his rule once I'm gone."

"It'll have enemies everywhere, all of China will wish its demise," she replied.

"They will bow down to him in fear and respect," said Shen.

"They'll hate it," the Sayer said.

"What do you understand of ruling," said Shen. "I was born to be emperor, as my father was before me, and so will my son. What do you understand of the complexity of the royal line? You, who guarded Gongmen from invaders, yet failed to stop me."

The Soothsayer turned her gaze down making Shen scoff, "I knew it."

"Lord Shen," interrupted a wolf. "We received news of several refugees from the village incident; they were hidden in one of the old town houses."

Shen turned to the wolf, "Execute them."

The wolf bowed and shouted his orders to the others. He on the other hand walked up to the cell of the Sayer, finally looking in control of his emotions and thoughts, "Let the future begin then."

"You still have a choice," said the Sayer. "You haven't made the mistake yet."

Shen turned abruptly and left the dungeon. He wasn't in the mood to keep arguing with an old goat. He slammed the door to the dungeon as he heard the halls vibrate with the tortured family. They dared hide from him under the piles of their old home. He wasn't in the mood to remember anything remotely related to that village. However as he more thought about it the slower his pace became.

His thoughts went to the city of Gongmen, then to the village, then to the five. His eyes glanced over the floor as his thoughts wondered even more into their plan. It all suddenly cleared up, like pieces of a puzzle long forgotten. He turned to his guards and immediately barked his orders.

"Look for the original home of the five," he said. "And burn those places to the ground."

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

I woke up with a start. It wasn't every night I woke up breaking into a thick sweat. I didn't know why, but I had to reach the others and I immediately picked a wok and a saddle and banged them continuously over the halls waking everyone and everything. The five woke up looking as one would expect from anyone with only two hours of sleep after an entire morning and afternoon of training.

"What's wrong Po?" asked Crane rubbing his eyes.

I turned wide eyed to him, "Everyone pick your things, we have to get out of here."

I said before rushing to the kitchen and picking everything I could carry in a bag.

"Po calm down you aren't making any sense," said Viper joining me in the kitchen followed by the others.

"Viper I mean it," I told her placing the bag of things in my back. "We need to leave now."

"Guys," Mantis yelled from the arena. "We have a problem."

Fire. It was raining fire when we got outside. The five's eyes widen as if they knew the reason why. Then I remembered the fight we had with Shen and the flying weapon that impacted Zhu and it was targeting us.

"Hurry, get everything you can," said Tigress running inside the school, the five tagging along.

I stayed watching as the metal balls fall from the sky. A trail of smoke left behind and the sky bathed in crimson. I slowly turned back and watched as Tigress continued to order around. I walked to her before we all sprinted to the emergency exit we had planned before hand.

Mei Ling kept yelling that she wanted to go and fight them. However Crane barely allowed her to move as the boat sailed further away from the place that she had considered a home for the longest time. After punching Crane on the face and yelling at him for several minutes, she finally settled down enough to regain her calm nature, on the other hand she couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes as she held on to Crane for dear life.

Tigress looked at me and I nodded back at her.

"Thank you," she said as we saw in the distance the last remains of Lee Da.


	16. Boat ride

It was dark outside still. Mei Ling had fallen asleep a while ago after her crying. Crane kept her company, his wings surrounding her waist and keeping her close to him. Monkey slept at the opposite side, snoring lightly. Mantis had taken care of the egg while escaping, so he still stayed close to it unable to part from it. Viper curled her body around both of them as the three slept. Everything was calm, as if we hadn't been attacked just hours before.

However, I had yet to get some shut eye. My mind clouded with the night's events and how all had happened so quickly. It was odd, one moment I was sleeping soundly, the next something stirred inside me, like a warning, run it yelled. I had woken up and rushed without a second though on what the warning meant, or even if it was right. I only knew everything was true and I had to get away from the place as soon as possible. I was glad I did; if any of the five would have gotten hurt I wouldn't have been able to live with myself.

I turned to gaze at the water, so calm and soothing. So far we had no direct trajectory, we only headed where the currents took us without an actual place in mind. We planned the escape plan about a week ago, because of Tigress, but we had yet to pick a place for it to actually carry us too.

"Awake," said a female voice behind me.

Turning in the boat I saw Tigress, her stern look directly at me.

"I couldn't sleep," I told her frankly turning back to the water surface.

"That's odd," she said walking to sit next to me. "So far you've never shown relentlessness."

I scoffed, "You tell everyone lies?"

Tigress had a small intake of air, "How did…"

"You think I never noticed? You. There. When I was training or meditating? I always knew you were there," I told her. "I just never bothered with acknowledging you."

"Why?"

I shrugged, "I think you like being in control."

Tigress didn't reply for a few seconds, "I guess. Is what my master taught me."

"Control?"

"Yes," she replied with a cutting tone that ended our conversation.

Tigress was quite stern I noticed. Her training regime was quite strict in all the right places, however; she still lacked tons of things. She was way too into the whole control act and she needed to loosen up a little. I know we are in war times, but if you keep someone from exploring their true potential everything can get clouded and lost in one's mind forever.

"Control is an illusion," I told her. "If we had control, Shen wouldn't be rampaging through China. I would have regained my memory and Viper wouldn't be having the little one."

"She doesn't blame you, you know," said Tigress.

"I know," I told her. "Neither does Mantis apparently."

We both turned to the odd couple and the small egg circled inside. It was odd yes, but it made sense. At least to me it did.

"I never saw them in that way," said Tigress.

I chuckled, "I don't think they see it either."

Silence settled upon us, but it wasn't unusual. I was used to her not saying things by now. I noticed she wasn't one to talk a lot. However I wasn't expecting for her to be the one that broke the silence.

"The last time we were like this, it was on way to Gongmen city," she said looking at her paws. "You were…fighting to find inner peace…then I told you about my hands and…you called me hardcore."

I chuckled, "That sounds like Po."

Tigress turned to me, "Why don't you refer to yourself as Po?"

"Why don't you call me Po?" I asked her back. "I guess it's the same principal. You see yourself and you call yourself accordingly. When I look at myself I don't see Po…or Lóng, since Zhu's death. I, really don't know how to call me."

Tigress nodded and turned to the night.

"However," I told her after a few seconds. "I guess I would like to know about myself, but at the same time, I don't want to find out by someone else. I want to find my own answers, at the right time."

"That's why you don't what to interact with us?" she asked me.

I shrugged, "I guess you can put it that way. Zhu told me about many things, but he never told me about me because I asked him too. I asked the same of you and the guys have kept your word. But thanks for telling me about that moment in the boat to Gongmen."

"It wasn't a big deal," she told me as she stood. "Po is my friend, he'll always be."

I stayed silent, watching as her amber eyes dug into my jade ones. It was fascinating how secluded a person could turn with the right incentive. Tigress was hurt by Shen, by her dreams, by me, by everyone; however she still kept on fighting and changing. She was indeed fascinating and I got a glimpse of that now. I felt a tug in my lips and I smiled at her, genuinely.

"He was indeed," I told her. "And he was right that you are one hardcore warrior. That in my book, makes you pretty awesome."

Tigress eyes widen a little but soon regained their normal clouded self, "We better get some rest, we still have to figure out where we want to stop to train and get ready for Shen."

I blinked and watched behind her as I saw the silhouette of a woman with a sad smile on her face. Her eyes filled with tears as she ran away from the boat and into the distance. Peach petals appeared where she disappeared followed by the distinct smell of radishes.

"Master Tigress," I said not turning to meet her gaze.

"What is it Lóng?" she said from behind me.

"I think I got the place we should head next," I told her.

"As long as it's a protected place and safe for us," she said.

"When have I ever let you down?" I asked her turning to meet her glowing eyes.

She briefly raised her brow, but as if remembering she was talking to a 'new' Po she nodded, "Can you take us there?"

I turned to where the silhouette had disappeared too, "I think we won't need to do much." I finished as we saw shore and far beyond it a trail that led to some snowy mountains.


	17. The secret mountain village

**WARNING: Minor spoiler from KFP3 (it's so minor I was worried to even count it as a spoiler so...yeah)**

 **random fact: i was actually thinking on waiting for KFP3 before posting this story to get Po's original name as his double persona name BUT then i thought 'what if they don't mention it 0.0' so I googled the first thing that i thought made sense and translated it to Chinese (Mandarin why do traductors have Chinese instead of Mandarin 'watevah)**

 **then after the first chp didn't get feedback i was going to change his name once the movie came out...SURPRISE when it got feedback from chp 2 onwards**. **Welp you can't control what happens, so I'm keeping Long as his name.**

 **Also a little detail needed here, I'm bringing an OC which means i broke my rule T^T for no OC's though she won't be that essential to the plot, so technically i didn't break ANYTHING.**

 **"You have been trained, now you are free to eat," Master Shifu.**

Thick fog surrounded us as we walked further and further into the mountains. The sun had appeared before we set off; however we had yet to see anything remotely resembling a hideout or even a village. We drove on without really knowing what we would face, but anything served better than being in the open for Shen to find us. Tigress always stayed in the lead, but she always spoke to me to know where we were headed. It was odd because I had the vague feeling that she had been here before and that she knew where we were going.

I never mentioned anything besides what direction we should head. The five behind us still tried to maintain their training as we walked. An occasional fight came our way, but mostly we walked. Conversations were also vague and mainly involved someone asking for water or food.

It took us a day and a half to reach our destination. A large cliff surrounded by piles of ice and snow. Tigress and I stared at the top, figuring out how we were going to get there. Crane was swift to say he could take us, as long as we went one by one. However, as we planned how to get there, a rope fell from the top of the cliff. We all looked at each other with uncertainty before turning to the rope once more. We turned at each other and using the rope, we reached the top two at the time. When we made it to the top, what I saw surprised me beyond anything.

The place was entirely deserted. Houses destroyed and crumbled into nothing with an occasional burnt or torn building. The ground was devoid of life except for a few patches of green that were covered in thin layers of ice. Red marks adorned the side of the mountain and darken buildings while claw like marks adorned others giving everything a sinister look. The air was thick, very thick, as if some terrible thing had happened and never left the place.

"You've finally arrived," said someone making us focus on her.

We noticed a gray goat leaving one of the…'better conditioned houses' and walk slowly towards us. She looked young, at least younger than any of us. Thick robes adorned her like Mei Ling but unlike Mei I could tell that these were her usual clothes considering their awful state.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the dragon warrior," she said. "And the furious five." She bowed in turn as she spoke our titles. "And company." She bowed to Mei Ling. "I've been expecting you."

"What do you mean expecting us?" said Tigress.

"I've sent messages to master Oogway for help," she said. "But I guess he took his time delivering them."

I blinked confused, "Who's master Oogway?"

The goat smiled, "Why, he's a friend of the dragon warrior of course."

I scratched my head. I didn't know an Oogway, unless she spoke of Po…that would make sense.

"I guess," I said under my breath.

The goat seemed pleased with this answer and gestured into the house, "Please come in, how rude of me to leave you all out here."

We turned to Tigress, who followed the goat without hesitation. We followed behind her and entered the crumbled building.

As I walked inside, I started to feel nostalgic. It reminded me of the burnt village, and even if I never considered the place my home, I was still attached to it in some degree; especially now since Zhu was gone. That's when I noticed I haven't really had time to grieve over Zhu. He was my protector for such a long time and I had yet to remember him properly.

"Well pardon the mess," said the goat. "But I've been living here for such a long time…I guess I got used to it."

We sat on the cold ground facing the gray goat. She looked so cheerful and her eyes twinkle in amusement as she also sat in the cold floor with us.

"Well is about time I introduced myself," she said clearing her throat. "My name is Shānyáng, and I'm related to the soothsayer."

At the mention of the Sayer the five's ears perked up, "The soothsayer."

"Yes," said Shānyáng. "She's my aunt. Well not really, but she is my grandmother's sister."

Shānyáng laughed but the rest of us remained silent. She cleared her throat and continued, "You see she asked me to bring you here so you could train. I sent a message to Oogway because he was the easiest thing I could think of to the dragon warrior since your escape from the village, but I guess it took its time."

"You sent a message to master Oogway?" said Tigress.

"Why of course," said Shānyáng. "How do you think you got here in the first place?"

"So, Lóng can communicate with the masters?" asked Tigress.

"Not exactly but you getting there," said Shānyáng.

"What?" I said. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Po hasn't been really wising up?" asked Monkey. "It's just the masters talking through him?"

I frowned at this but suddenly I couldn't think anymore. The next thing they spoke died to my ears as in the distance I could make out a figure of someone. The crying woman was there accompanied by another figure. This one was a large male; he stood tall and was fighting some imaginary adversary. Then it disappeared as something surrounded him leaving him for dead.

"You can see them don't you," said Shānyáng, surprising me. "It's no surprise, you are Oogway's legacy after all."

"So these images and things I've experienced since I woke up," I turned to her. "Are things he sends me?"

"Not really," Shānyáng said. "Those are your own connections from the past. They are trying to help you grasp who you are."

I heard the distance cry of a baby and turned searching for it. Shānyáng chuckled. I turned to her, "That was you, Lotus."

I gave her a weak smile, "Another name?"

"Name's are just that," Shānyáng said leaning back and bumping her feet together. "They have no influence on us."

"To me they do matter," I told her. "It's who we are."

"Is that really what you think?" Shānyáng said with a smile. "Well I guess it's all up to you to decide. For now you must all be so tired from your travels. You can rest and train in the morning. I mean, after all, this will be your home for the next two weeks until other news of Shen reach us."

Tigress stood, "What do you mean?"

Shānyáng clicked her tongue, "Patience is a virtue my dear, for now you rest and train. Leave the cooking and preparations to me. Also I need to have a word with the panda."

I glance up at Shānyáng. However I wasn't surprised by her wanting to talk to me as much as I was surprised on her chosen words.

"Sure," I said standing.

The five kept on looking at us as we walked further out of the house and down a hill. I followed her, bumping sometimes against things in my path, but never missing sight of Shānyáng.

It wasn't until we reached the bottom that I noticed this area of the village was in worst shape that the one above.

"Panda," she said turning to me. All the laugher from her face was gone and she seemed to have age fifty years. "I have a request, from the masters."

I frowned but didn't interrupt as she continued, "I need you to use this time to get to know yourself better. I know you have been not really carrying about anything, but things now aren't for you to keep waiting patiently for answers to come to you. I need you to make that effort for me panda, for all of China."

"I understand," I told her crossing my arms. "But I don't think this can go smooth."

Shānyáng smiled, a genuine smile which gave me the indication that she had never been showing her true self until now; "Don't worry, first things first, and that's making you understand yourself better before we go digging into the past. The past makes us who we are, but at the moment you are a new person, with new experiences. Get used to those first, find yourself once more, then when we fuse them with your past you can finally understand yourself entirely."

I glance at her, "Well I better gain a better understanding of everything before two weeks then."

She smiled, it was a hidden smile. There was something she knew and she wasn't telling me. However I wasn't one to complain about it, I had more pressing matters in my paws.

"Tomorrow I start," I bowed to her and returned to the house to rest.


	18. The house at the edge of the village

**Fun fact: This idea mainly came from Tigress description of the dragon warrior in KFP1. i was having a marathon of movies (waiting for KFP3 after watching the hunger games) while chilling in my house. As my mind kept processing that data i turned on KFP2 and remembered the part where Shen just kicks the SOOTHSAYER OUT and i go like URGH why villains so stupid. Then the cannon part happened and BOOM everything lightly clicked into place.**

Once upon a time Tigress had found the mere thought of her work quite horrible; the torture, the killing, the endless servitude to a master whose only goal was to make everyone's lives a living hell. Once upon a time, Tigress was a master, a student and a master of kung fu. Once upon a time, Tigress lived alone in an orphanage, shoved from the rest because she couldn't control her strength. But that was, once upon a time.

Now she watched as her friends trained under her vigilant eye. All of them held thick sweat drops on their features as they struck one another in unusual ways and styles. Tigress wasn't taking any risk with this invasion.

Crane was sparring with Mantis. Crane trying his best to keep up with Mantis speed while he stayed grounded; Mantis jumped around imitating Crane's ability to fly, however due to his size and mass, he kept having trouble landing hard hits. Viper was fighting Mei Ling. Unable to use weapons in a fight Viper fought even double as hard, using her flexibility to it's out most potential. Mei Ling on the other hand became quicker. Her goal was to be as quick as possible in this fight to keep up with Viper's flexibility. Monkey, was meditating. There is no point of being strong if you cannot handle it. Everyone was giving it their best. Even Tigress had her night routine mainly involving punching rocks and meditating.

A grunt drove Tigress to turn her gaze. Her eyes landing on the most trained person in the entire group. The panda's breathing was rather calm as he launched an onslaught against his invisible opponents. His face and body drenched in sweat from the work out he continued to put himself through. Unlike the others, he was training, meditating and studying. Tigress was surprised at first. He was the living embodiment of everything she ever thought the dragon warrior should be. So why did she constantly had a pain in her chest?

"Take five everyone," said the goat making her appearance in the deserted area. "I just finished lunch."

"Thanks Shānyáng," said Tigress turning to the goat. "Everyone head in for a quick break, except you Monkey you still need several minutes of meditation."

Monkey, however, hadn't move from his original position still deep into his meditation.

"Viper your little one has been quite active lately," said Shānyáng as they walked into the house.

Viper nodded, "She has been quite relentless the last couple of days."

Mantis hopped next to her, a frown on his face, "What you mean, relentless?"

Viper sighed, "I've barely been able to keep up with her. She moves even more lately and…"

"Say no more," said Mantis. "I'll go check on her." he said hopping away to check on the egg.

"Wow Viper you aren't going to follow him?" asked Crane.

Viper shook her head, "I trust everyone here. Besides he's been keeping an eye on her since she was conceived, I couldn't think of anyone better to look after her."

Crane nodded and took his seat on the cold floor. Mei Ling sat next to him as she massaged her legs. Viper curled at his other side, while Tigress sat quite away from them. She needed to think about other things, like how would they enter Gongmen city to get to Shen. So far all her plans have ended in complete failure in her mind, but she wasn't one to lose hope so fast.

"Panda what are you still doing out there," screamed Shānyáng. "Come have a meal."

Tigress followed Shānyáng's gaze outside, to where Lóng was still launching punches and jumping in a particular fashion. Tigress found his form always fascinating and…oddly familiar. As he jumped and dodged her vision began to blur and form the surroundings of what he was envisioning. A fragile line appeared under him as giant wooden pendulums moved his way. Lóng dodged and continued to keep his balance in the cup shaped arena he planned for himself. That's when Tigress noticed why the area seemed so familiar in his mind's eye; he was seeing the jade palace training area.

Lóng froze on his moves and turned to Tigress. He knew she was watching, but felt oddly for the first time in quite some time.

"Shānyáng I'll be back in a sec, I need to take something for Zhu," said the panda.

"Hurry back dear," she said serving a bowl to the five. "Soup will get cold."

Lóng nodded and rushed to the outskirts of town, where a lone house stood in the distance. It was still in quite good shape, unlike the one Shānyáng had them sleeping in. The panda figured she hadn't picked this house for a reason, thus he used it to meditate during the night while the tiger master was out increasing her training tenfold. Inside the house was a small shrine carved into the wall. It had nothing; but a small piece of parchment, with a female panda drawn in the front blackened by the soot and ripped at the edges.

Inside the shrine the panda had made space for Zhu. It seemed disrespectful to throw the other picture, thus the panda kept them both inside and prayed for them both. Gently he placed two pieces of fruit and bowed to them. It was comforting to know that both of them could receive their care, even if he wasn't directly related to either. Raising from his position his eyes traveled to both of the parchment pieces, a smile tugging at his lips.


	19. Guilt

Viper rocked her tiny egg slowly. Mantis laid next to her, his eyes closing slightly as the tune she was humming started affecting him. Crane had passed out a while ago, unable to maintain his eyes opened. Curled around his wings lay Mei Ling, she had fallen asleep shortly after him. Shānyáng was talking to Monkey almost convincing him to give her private kung fu lessons, all the while she made weird statements to try and get him to agree. His eyes grew wider as she stood and threw a kick in the air that send her falling back, luckily for her, she landed on a cushion of snow, unlucky for her, her dress had risen and she had landed with her butt, exposing it to the cold.

"Oh gods that's cold," she said running to get the snow away while Monkey chuckled. "See I'm endangering everything just by not knowing to fight."

"And how do you know Tigress will let me," said Monkey crossing his arms. "Besides I thought you said you would look after the princess?"

"I will," said Shānyáng. "But I could protect her better, IF I knew kung fu." She then proceeded to make weird noises and questionable kung fu poses.

Monkey cringed at the sight before raising his hands, "Fine, I'll ask Tigress. But only to protect yourself and stop doing those weird poses."

Shānyáng smiled, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Monkey rolled his eyes, "Man you sound like Po."

Shānyáng shinned at this, "Really?"

Monkey then turned to see his friend in the distance, or what was left of him. Po wasn't Po, but he was Po. It was confusing even to Monkey, but he kept his mouth shut about it, even more now. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do –add a memory loss Po into their plan-, but did they have a choice. Technically they did. With the addition of Mei Ling they could certainly do some damage, but would they be able to get to Shen. Their strength in numbers would lower without Po. Monkey massaged his temples.

"Soooooooooooo will you ask Tigress?" asked Shānyáng.

"Tomorrow Shānyáng," he told her. "I promise."

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

Tigress let out all her strength as she punched several rocks to blow out steam, more than anything at this point. The time spent here was great and all, but she couldn't get a good hour of sleep to save her life. Every night, when she closed her eyes, she heard them in the distance screaming and yelling. They questioned her over the sound of flames. Why, they constantly asked.

Tigress let out a growl and punched splitting her enemy in two. She took several deep breaths; she knew she had to take a break now before she destroyed anything else. It always happened, she came here to train and ended up blowing off the steam she had gathered for everything. Not even the good news from the little one sent her in the rejoice mood. This was war and the child was to be born soon. In her mind the sooner they got rid of Shen the better for everyone, but that was just her.

"If you don't relax you'll end up disappointing someone," said the gray goat's voice.

"What do you want Shānyáng?" asked the tiger master.

"Letting out your anger on a rock won't heal you," said the goat casually strolling towards Tigress.

Tigress frowned, "What…"

Shānyáng shrugged, "We don't really have to escape our past. Is by facing it that we find ourselves." As she spoke, she moved closer until coming to a stop next to the broken boulder.

"Isn't that why I'm here?" said Lóng appearing from behind them.

"Yes," assured Shānyáng. "Well you all do really."

"What?" both of the warriors turned to the goat, astonished.

"Well the dragon warrior is not the only one that needs to clear his head," she said turning her gaze to the house where the rest slept in. "Wounds need time to heal."

"The others?" asked Tigress.

"Concubine," started the goat. "Woman used to satisfy the sexual hunger of a man who has no desire for a formal relationship, however, got to father a child that he wants to follow in his footsteps even if it meant removing the mother from the picture. A doctor, who isn't really a doctor, but learnt how to deal with illnesses in order to help his friends in their time of need. A jester, who just likes to have fun, suddenly forced to use those same jokes in extreme measures to keep a tyrant entertained; even if it meant dealing damage to himself. A janitor who got to fulfill his dream, only to be shattered and turned back into his former shell self. A kung fu master turned to a life of exile, because of her work, all the while entirely rejecting her roots. A master who has no path. A concubine and warrior…with stained hands, covered in the blood of an entire civilization."

Tigress clenched her fist, "What…"

"Don't try and ignore the past Tigress," said Shānyáng. "The events that took place here will never leave. But you have to learn to move forward and clean yourself to start a new."

Shānyáng's hands suddenly shinned a golden color. She placed her hand on the floor and a patch of green appeared in it. Tigress and her companion's eyes grew wide at the sight.

"Once you deal with your inner turmoil," said the goat. "You may do things like this. I see the others have moved pass that. Mantis and Viper at least, have a foot in the right direction. So do Crane and Mei Ling, both of them have dealt with all their problems and move forward to one goal now, defeat Shen. Think about this for tonight. As for me, Monkey promised to give me kung fu classes in the morning."

"Monkey?" asked the panda.

"Yes, Monkey he can teach to you know," she said walking off thus ending the conversation.

The panda then turned to the tiger master, his eyes quite confused about Shānyáng's statements.

"I won't ask," he said. "Because I don't think you'll tell me anyway. But if you ever need to get something out of your chest…I can help."

He then turned to start of his training once more when he heard her speak, a mere whisper. "I killed them…I…killed them all…"

Lóng turned to her, "What?"

"The panda's that lived here," she said staring at her paws. "I killed them. I was here…when Shen sent the order to kill them. I couldn't deny his order."

Lóng turned to her and saw the crying woman behind Tigress. She held an infant in her arms and was running away. It was then when he noticed the similarities between him and her. Light images flashed through his mind, as he finally figured who the woman in the picture back in his meditation area was.

"Mom?" he said in a low voice to himself.

Tigress turned to him, "What?"

"I…I think I just figured out something about my past," Lóng said. "Well about Lotus' past."

"You sure?"

"Yes, positive," he told her then turned to meet her eyes. "Tell you what, head back, get some sleep, and don't think about it okay. You did what you had to do, even if the thing you did wasn't the best. I got an even better idea, go and meditate some; I know being around the guys will help you out."

With those final words he sprinted in the direction of the house crossing the bridge where he meditated and remembered Zhu. Tigress stayed frozen watching as he disappeared when suddenly a warm feeling travelled through her. He may not notice but for a moment there, he was Po. Shaking her head Tigress headed inside the house.


	20. To deep of a burden

It wasn't much what remained in the village were my father had lived. Now that I knew that this used to be a panda village I could get in better touch with who I was/am/used to be. However I still wondered about Tigress words of it being her fault. It didn't take a genius to know what she meant, but I still felt inclined to ask. Maybe some other time in the future she could clear everything she meant. I knew I couldn't push anything because I haven't pushed anything so far. I trained like everyday back at the burnt village, I meditated like back at the village and I ate just like I did back then.

My wondering mind drove me further into the village to see things that perhaps I wouldn't see as long as I was tailed and monitored by the five. The village was a mess, but I could make out little lines here and there to get a general picture.

I had taken the day to think and ponder about everything. So many things have happened since Zhu's death and yet…nothing had. It was complicated to explain, considering Shen's plan to conquer China and make everyones' life miserable. However I still was trapped. The past eluded me when I got to close, but the dream I had last night, the visions of my mother, the past I shared with my father –a man I barely knew- were enough to get a small smile appear on my face. They had loved me once, they always had and I could make sure that now they were glad I had come back and gotten in touch with my inner panda.

"Po," I heard Viper call for me. "Can you look out for princess?"

I turned to her voice and answered as I ran, "Comin' and sure I'll look after her."

When I reached her I was out of breath. It was something that no matter how much training I got didn't seem to go away. Viper smiled at me as she held her small egg towards me.

"Mantis wanted to skip training to take care of her," she said placing it on my hands.

"I don't doubt that," I told her. "He seems like the over protective type."

Viper giggled, "You can say that again brother."

"But he cares for you both."

"That I know," Viper said suddenly looking sad. "I hope this doesn't get in the way of defeating Shen."

"What are you crazy?" I told her. "There's no way about that. In any case having princess here will make all of us give it our all to stop Shen."

Viper smiled, "Thank you Po."

"Now go training before Tigress notices you're not there yet."

Viper kissed her egg and turned to the training area. I followed behind, keeping the egg on my palm, and sat on the cold floor watching the others train.

Tigress kept her stern regimen on the five including Mei Ling. Her training didn't extend to Shānyáng but Monkey was sure having a handful with the gray goat. Who knew she could out smart him in almost any situation? Well by know he was a little used to it.

"Good, now that Viper is here we can start," said Tigress.

The warriors took their positions and bowed. I placed my other paw atop the egg to give it warmth as I watched the warriors then take their fighting stances.

"We'll work on our strengths today," said Tigress. "We can't have us only reinforcing our weaknesses."

The others nodded.

"Commence."

And the warriors began fighting each other. Viper used her flexibility and speed to earn herself a spot around Mei Ling. Mei Ling tried to throw Viper away but her grip forced Mei Ling to act against her will and attack Crane. Crane had immediately jumped to face Monkey but met his match as Viper –controlling Mei Ling- jumped on him using her pole. He was hit by it and sent flying in another direction. Monkey then used this, to attack Mei Ling. His attack sent Viper flying and left Mei Ling alone, however, Mei Ling used this chance to attack Monkey. What she didn't see was Mantis running her way and kicking her on the face. Viper then appeared behind Mantis and caught him on her tail and threw him to Crane –who was just coming back to the fight- making him fall once more.

The training could have continued if it wasn't because of Tigress, "Very well, however I need to see more."

"What?" asked Monkey confused.

"I need to see more," she said. "We aren't going a hundred percent."

"Tigress we've been training nonstop for weeks," said Crane. "Even while coming here. We've given it a hundred and ten percent all the time."

"Well that's not good enough," she said nearly growling.

The warriors kept silent until Tigress sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just I want this to be over."

Viper slithered to Tigress and using her tail to pat her paw she spoke, "We all want this over."

Tigress sat on the cold ground. I knew she was still uneasy about the whole panda village thing, but until now I didn't really know how much it affected her. She was devastated by her actions for Shen and now that she was 'free' everything she had been holding back came crashing down.

The others had moved on, from whatever hell Shen made them go through, but Tigress had yet to move from it and that, in turn, kept her from fighting to her full potential. I've noticed since we got here, her stance always wavered at some point and her eyes grew empty. She wasn't entirely giving it her all and that could affect us in the long run, especially if we wanted to take out Shen.

"Tigress," I said. "Maybe you should take a moment. You need to clear your head after last night and I see you just keep beating yourself over it."

Tigress turned to me but sighed and nodded, "Okay, but they still need to train."

"I'll look after them then," I told her standing up. "Here look after princess."

Tigress calmly took the egg in her hands as I stood and walked to the warriors, "Okay, so Tigress is letting us off quite early, just warm up a little bit and then take some time to relax."

The warriors did as instructed and I walked back to Tigress. Sitting next to her I signaled to give princess back, which she immediately did. We stayed there for a while as the others worked on their forms and so on. Tigress kept gripping her black pants as she continued to stare. However I didn't see why she was agitated. The guys were doing great.

"Monkey a little up…" I suddenly said watching as Monkey's form was a little sloppy and needed more air. "Like…that great."

Monkey then turned and gave me a thumbs up which I replied with a nod. Tigress turned to me. I didn't have to see her I knew she was looking at me, even more so when I kept giving small instructions to the five to help with their technique.

"Okay guys I think that's enough for today," I told them. "Let's head inside and have some snacks…where's Shānyáng?"

"Don't worry Lotus," said Shānyáng from inside of the house. "I was getting everything ready."

"Great let's go in," I said giving Viper her egg.

However as we moved inside, someone stayed grounded; her eyes fixed at the back of my head. I turned to meet her gaze and our eyes made contact. I didn't blink as we connected and slowly peeled every layer of defense the tiger master had, that was until she turned away.

"I'm not hungry," she said staring at the distance.

"Tigress look, I know you don't really trust me or anything, but it's not an excuse to skip a meal," I told her crossing my arms.

"Can you just…look I can't eat with you right now," she said.

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

We stood there in silence. I signaled the rest to enter but none moved from their places. I turned to Tigress and knowing what might be bothering her I said.

"I don't blame you. I don't really know a lot about this place, but I'm sure no one blamed you for the choices made by Shen. He made his own path and you were just caught in the middle of it all."

"You don't get it," Tigress whispered. "I killed them all. All. Child, adult, old…I killed them."

"Tigress," I continued. "What's done it's done and there's nothing we can do about it."

"You don't get it," Tigress yelled turning to me. "I killed the only person that could have helped you regain your past. I killed your father. I killed the cubs in this village. I commanded the buildings to be burn to the ground."

I don't know what overcame me at that moment, but I moved before I knew what I was doing and pressed my fingers against her lips. Tigress stared at me with confusion until I asked her.

"What was he like?"

Her frown deepened at my words and I chuckled, "My dad…wait don't tell me. I want it to be a surprise."

Tigress blinked in confusion and I smiled at her, "My mom has been visiting me in my sleep." I told her, "I get glimpses of my life in the burnt village. How everything used to be before I became…Po. If I say it was horrible would be a lie because I was happy, very happy. But I guess I can't keep my mind in the past, because this…all of you. I met you all because of that chain of events."

"Po…" said Viper, but Tigress interrupted her.

"You don't remember us," she said. "You…don't…"

"Zhu used to tell me that it's okay to cry of frustration," I told her. "You have no idea how many first nights I fell asleep, crying, because of recurring nightmares that I couldn't make out. Now I know that you guys getting hurt were those nightmares."

"Only that?" Tigress asked.

"No," I told her sincerely. "But that's why we're here aren't we. To learn about us and in turn learn something amazing."

I felt myself suddenly feel very light. I heard a couple of gasps but I shook them until I heard Shānyáng's voice cut through them.

"I…would have never thought."

"What?" I asked however my words died down as I saw a golden glow coming from my paws. "What… Shānyáng, isn't this what you did yesterday?"

She nodded very slowly, "I didn't think you could master it so soon…Wait you spoke of your mother, what did she say or showed you last night?"

I thought for a moment, "She showed me the panda village where I used to live in."

"And just like that you accepted yourself?" she asked. "You didn't question it?"

"Why would I," I told her. "I know how much I dealt with and whatever came my way made me the person I am. There's nothing to be ashamed of it."

"She could have lied to you?" said Shānyáng.

I smiled and shrugged, "Well if I was lied to, I know me better that any mind trick, besides there was a clue I couldn't deny in authenticity."

Shānyáng frowned as did the others, I however turned to Tigress with my paw stretched, "So forget about it okay or even better make a shrine for everyone in the village and let's see what they think."

Tigress dropped her gaze to my paw then back at my eyes. She looked confused at first but then her eyes cleared and I could see her determination for her next course of action.

"Right," she said. "I will do that."

I dropped my paw to my side knowing she wasn't going to take it. It was nice that I could finally do something beyond be the 'memory less guy' they found in a village by mistake. By helping them I had just taken my first step into my past and rediscovering who I was. I was happy I truly was, I just hoped that from now on Tigress would open up to me more and that we could have a relationship like the one we used to have.


	21. Healing

It wasn't long before Tigress devoted all her time to the panda village victims. Her eyes closed as she sat in the middle of the village searching for that inner peace she needed in order to deal with Shen. However her mind wondered to all the horrible things she had done to get here. How she didn't deserve to be here fighting to stop a tyrant when she herself had helped him. She had thought that she had left all of these things behind her when she escaped Shen's clutches but now…now she wasn't so sure, as the remains of the once prosperous village continued to torment her at every time of day.

"Good," said a voice not far from her position. "Crane, move your wings further. Viper, add more curve to that swing. Mei try kicking back instead of forward, it'll give the kick more pressure when you strike."

Tigress sighed and opened her eyes to stare at the once dragon warrior. He seemed so calm here in his village that sometimes she wondered if he remembered how it was to be a panda. He'd showed great determination to fight Shen, even to the point where he taken on her lessons so the five would be ready. However she still didn't trust the ex-dragon warrior. He was still not the panda she had met; he wasn't the one she had met in the Valley of Peace. He was different and still in the long process to becoming who he was though she greatly admired the fact that he wanted to do this all on his own.

"Good job guys," said the panda. "Now get some grub and then to meditate for a while. Monkey you still have to show Shānyáng some forms?"

"What are you crazy? She already kicked my butt like ten times," said Monkey crossing his arms.

The panda seem to debate this before replying, "Fine then, meditation like everyone else."

Monkey bowed and rushed to get his lunch. Tigress knew what came next, Lóng's training.

The panda inhaled and took form, slowly doing gestures in his surroundings until he reached his final position. Exhaling he opened his eyes as his paws began to glow. He moved them around, random golden lines appearing all around him and disappearing just as quick. He'd yet to master this ability but so far –according to Shānyáng- he was doing amazing progress.

Tigress frown at her thought of the gray goat. At first she had seemed, almost childish. Now the goat had proven to be everything but. Her demeanor slowly changed as Lóng's personality became more open. Her walking seemed aged and her smile was shown less and less. Tigress believed that the goat had done everything on purpose since the beginning. She had purposely acted childish to teach Lóng something, and she had succeeded.

As Tigress saw Lóng move around with his golden paws she wondered, how was it that he didn't hate her still? After what she told him of killing all pandas, she had expected him to be furious. But he hadn't. Instead he focused on training and defeating Shen. She was grateful, but confused at his behavior. Then again it had been her fault that his life was ruined also. She had led Shen to that village where he had formed his new life and ruined it, even to the point where his protector had sacrificed his life for the panda.

Tigress sighed. She didn't understand anything, but then again she had been so lost for almost a year. Her main focus had always been saving China. But how can you save China, when you can't even feel free of your own consciousness.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

.

"Does Tigress seem different to you?" asked Mei Ling.

Crane turned to her and looked down, "She must still feel horrible for what happened on that day."

Mei Ling frowned, "What happened?"

Crane opened his beak to reply but Mantis quickly spoke, "Not in front of the princess."

Mantis then took the egg and carefully hid it under several covers. Viper curled around it then Mantis gestured Crane to continue.

"Shen discovered the secret panda village about three months since he conquered China," started the tale. "He then…sent his best men to 'handle' the problem. Among them was Tigress. We all had it bad after that."

Mei Ling turned to the other members of the furious five. All of them lost in the memories of those days when the tyrant had made them work in celebration for the death of all panda's.

"Tigress just died that day," said Viper. "She closed entirely and only worked to serve Shen, but that was his first great massacre. She couldn't take the responsibility of everything."

"And considering Shen's addiction to power," Mantis shivered.

Monkey covered his ears, "I don't want to hear this."

"What? Why?" asked Mei Ling.

"When Shen is fuelled with power," started Crane.

"Bad things happened," finished Mantis.

"Or wonderful things," said Viper gently patting her egg with her forehead.

"So the egg…" started Mei Ling.

"No," Viper explained. "It was in the anniversary of it. It was also the day the last master was put out of commission."

"Who was the last master to be put out of commission?" asked Mei Ling.

The five stayed silent. Monkey looked away. Mantis held his head low. Crane took his spoon and placed it on his plate once more. Viper however continued to stare at Mei Ling, her eyes filling with tears as she spoke.

"Master Shifu."

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

I felt the overwhelming silence that took everyone. Even Shānyáng, the most talkative of all, was silent. I didn't pay attention to it as I continued to train. However my mind wavered which made my paws go back to normal. Sighing I sat and started to meditate. But I wasn't really meditating, I was thinking.

The last couple of days we've been here everything has been so calm and serene. I keep wondering if Shen was about to pop out of the ground and follow us around with his wolves. Scenes of the night I lost my mother travelled through my mind. It hurt…so much. I had her there and the next, nothing. However she had done it for me. I was grateful for this woman, even if I didn't know her name. She always made me smile, even if her last moments were ones of the saddest I've ever witnessed.

She always got me thinking of my father. He looked like an okay kind of guy. He sure looked goofy and the type to make the worst possible kind of jokes. But his kindness and those short moments that I could recall of him with my mother, I could tell they loved each other very much. Another scene came to mind, a promise of coming back somewhere. Losing my pose I rubbed my head feeling a headache starting.

It continued to happen even now. The headaches started, but weirdly only when I thought of my dad or tried to make out his features for long periods of time. They blurred and twisted so I stopped trying to get to it. It would come later and I had a feeling that my journey of self discovery was only just starting to take off, and even if I could recall myself as Lotus I was still way off to be, well me.

I straightened and looked around me. The five were eating in silence as I assumed their conversation had taken a very dark turn. My eyes turned to Shānyáng who was currently gazing at the distance, far off from the five. The golden glow in her hands indicated what she might be doing but I was sure that this place needed something else besides her 'healing' abilities…she had yet to tell what that was all about. What pulled me in however, was Tigress.

The tiger warrior was with her frowned brows once more. I kept feeling she had yet to let go of everything, and how could she. If I had such a big death toll in my paws I would feel horrible too, and no amount of meditating I would clean my consciousness. I wouldn't want to be in her shoes, but I've had the strange feeling that something was missing for her to move forward.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

Shen was a disaster. His wings were rustled and his eyes had deep bags under his eyes. He couldn't stand it anymore. He was going mad.

"Soothsayer," he yelled as he stepped into the dungeon followed by his long grayed feathers.

The Soothsayer turned to him, her frail form a mere shadow of her former self.

The white peacock walked to her cell, "Tell me my future. Tell me what you see."

The Soothsayer turned to Shen. It was noticeable that she was tired; of what, no one knew. She just slowly waited for her death inside the dungeon without putting up a fight.

"A peacock is destroyed by a warrior of black and…"

"Lies," yelled Shen. "He must have been in those places. I destroyed them all."

The Soothsayer turned away not really carrying anymore, "You've made your choice and no matter what you choose now, only that future awaits you."

"More lies," yelled the albino peacock. "I've had it with you and everything you do."

The Soothsayer turned to him, "Then kill me."

Shen laughed, "That's what you want? For me to kill you? No, you're to stay here rotting until the end of your days."

"Why not kill me and get everything done with it?" she asked the emperor of China.

"Because I want to see you when the time comes and my battle is won against the panda," said Shen in a normal voice. "I want you to see you regret the moment you said I would die at the hands of that panda, and I want to rejoice in my victory as you fall and I, Shen, get to see you lose all hope from your face as I defeat you in your own game."

The Soothsayer turned to face the wall then, "Suit yourself."

Shen chuckled, "Loss of words already?"

"Not in the mood to fight the inevitable," she said closing her eyes.

Shen watched her and turn abruptly, leaving the Sayer to whatever she did while he was away. Inside her cell the Soothsayer opened her eyes. She was tired after all, of crying for the sake of the emperor. But by destroying those places he had sealed his fate. He wouldn't get to see his precious daughter ever. She sighed. It was a shame really; she was going to be the most beautiful and strong creature in all of China.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

That same night the five rested from their training as yet again Tigress struggled against her nightmares. A figure with glowing golden paws saw this from the distance and walked over as the tiger master whispered in her sleep and silent cries escaped her lips. Her cheeks stained with tears as her mind travelled to that one child with a flower on her hair. Stripe-y baby, it had called her as she ran with her chubby legs towards Tigress. The ruckus around her, and screams were enough to blur everything on Tigress. Without knowing how, a wolf sent her an order. Tigress gazed back at the young girl and raised the sword in her hand. That had been her first victim.

The shadowy figure with jade eyes watched the tears stream down her face as the incredible pain tore her inside. The figure raised his glowing paw and moved it around her head and down her face. Tigress visibly calmed after the movement though tears still travelled down her face. The figure swallowed and watched as a pink flower fell on Tigress. Turning his gaze he saw where it had come from and smiled. Who would have guessed that in such an environment that tree had been hidden from it all? The figure took the flower and his glowing hands cradling it. The flower's color grew vivid with his touch. The figure smiled and placed it atop of her ear then his paw travelled down her cheek.

Tigress murmured something that sounded similar to baby talk. She then asked for an apology, and for the smile on her face, he knew she had been forgiven. He then turned to his friends and stretched. He needed to get ready, thus he turned and continued on with his training.


	22. The next step

**Hello little ones ^_^ idk why but this week i feel like i've been softening ya with these updates**

"Hiya," yelled the tiger master as she punched a boulder.

She wasn't sure why, but suddenly everything felt, lighter. It was as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Everything now seemed so clear. Even her focus had greatly increased in the last couple of days. The darkness and horror of her past didn't cloud her judgment anymore, as of now only one thing remained for her and that was to defeat Shen and get back China.

"Tigress," she heard the ex-dragon warrior speak behind her.

Tigress turned, "Yes."

"The guys are ready for their training," he told her. "I was planning on doing other things today."

Tigress crossed her arms, "What were those plans?"

The panda blinked, "I…thought it would be okay to go through the village and get in touch with what happened here. We still got a few days before we get news of Shen and I wanted to get in better touch with my…'inner panda."

Tigress let her arms drop and nodded to the panda, "Very well."

Lóng bowed at the master and turned to do his work. Tigress kept watching him until he had disappeared inside the house at the edge of the village where she knew his father used to live. No longer feeling the burden of her past crimes, Tigress took a long calming breath and exhaled satisfied. Everything seemed to be in order for the take on Shen. However even as prepared as they were they still were missing the vital thing needed to take on Shen's weapons. For now her main plan was defeat Shen, but they still needed a clear view into how to get to him.

Tigress moved away and headed to the arena to help with the training of the other furious five.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

The group was having dinner. For the first time, in the time they were here, Lóng had been the one to cook. The panda had been distracted doing training and Shānyáng had been the one to take care of all the cooking and cleaning of their clothes. Now Lóng had taken the duties for the day feeling the need to get in contact with himself. It was that or, something else.

Lóng kept feeling he was missing something, and cooking usually helped him get a grip of what he wanted. However his thoughts were still clouded for the most part and he could barely make out what he needed.

"Order up," he said serving his noodle soup to everyone.

"Thank you Po," said Monkey, instantly eating.

Lóng chuckled, "You're welcome."

"I missed your soup," said Mantis. "It warms my heart. And it still makes me wish my mouth was bigger."

Everyone laughed though Lóng only chuckled, "Okay I guess I can hand seconds to everyone."

"You crazy I would explode," said Mantis. "Besides we still have to take care of princess."

"You mean you need to take care of princess?" said Viper.

"Yeah," replied Mantis. "That."

Everyone started eating, though half way through the meal Crane spoke, "You know this reminds me of the Jade Palace."

Everyone turned to him with curiosity, especially Lóng, "I mean, those nights after training Po would cook and we would tell wacky stories while Po, Monkey and Mantis joked. Master Shifu would scold us and…Tigress would glare at them to stop, making everyone laugh."

Mei Ling laughed, "You guys got scolded?"

Mantis rolled his eyes as Crane replied, "All the time. Master Shifu wasn't a patient man."

Lóng felt his head throb and held it. Meanwhile the rest discussed other events that happened on the Palace. Like how Po was yet to read the thousand scrolls of kung fu, but his patience wasn't enough to get him through one scroll a day. Most of them laughed as Lóng held his head tighter. He could feel a headache coming, and a big one.

"Lotus," a voice rung through the mist of his headache, it was Shānyáng. "Are you okay?"

Lóng nodded, "Yeah I'm okay."

"You looked kind of out of it," she said massaging her hooves.

"It was nothing," replied the panda. "Just a headache."

"Aren't those becoming more constant?" said Viper frowning. "Mantis, maybe you should give Po a check up."

"No!" said the ex-dragon warrior. "I don't need one guys, trust me."

Even with the complaints of the panda, Mantis hopped over to him to get a closer inspection. He used his 'claw' to inspect Lóng's head, putting pressure in some sectors to try and get a response.

"Well," said Mantis. "You feel anything?"

Lóng kept still as Mantis continued to examine him, "I think I'm feeling that claw thingy of yours?"

Mantis slapped the panda, "Take this seriously."

"I am," said Lóng. "I just don't think this will help a lot."

"What do you mean?" asked Mantis.

Lóng sighed and placed Mantis in the floor, "I only get headaches when I think too much on my dad. I mean I didn't even meet the guy, but every time I think of the word and make out the vague features of my panda dad, it suddenly distorts and I'm left with a giant headache."

Silence engulfed the group as they stared at the panda, over whelmed by the statement made.

"You'd think it would take longer to do everything with you Lotus," said the gray goat Shānyáng.

"I guess I'm always surprising you," the panda spoke.

The goat sighed, "I guess."

"You sound like you were expecting something," said Tigress. "You're always like that actually."

"And that surprises you?" said Shānyáng. "I was sent by Oogway, may I remind you."

Tigress crossed her arms, "So you're showing your true colors now."

Shānyáng shrugged, "What I have to hide anymore? Lotus has come in terms with the panda within himself so…I don't really have to do anything else to do."

"Wait," said Monkey. "You lied to us since the beginning?"

Shānyáng rolled her eyes, "No, I haven't lied to you. I just had to act a certain way so I could deliver a message and gain your trust, Oogway's idea."

Monkey scoffed as Shānyáng turned her attention back to her main problems, "For now we have to handle everything in terms of the 'dragon warrior' and once we get him back everything should fall into place."

This made the team perk up. They would get to see Po again.

"Really?" asked Viper with excitement.

"Wait," suddenly said Mantis. "Weren't we going to get news of Shen when we had to move from this place?"

Shānyáng rolled her eyes and pointed at Viper's egg, "That is your Shen news. And in about five to ten minutes you'll get to see what I'm talking about."

Everyone frowned, "That's it?" said Mantis.

Shānyáng sighed, "Yep, that's it."

"What about Po?" asked Crane.

"What about it?" said Shānyáng.

"Well, how do we get him back?"

Shānyáng didn't answer; instead she kept eating her noodle soup. After she swallowed she was quick to take a bean bun and shoved it in her mouth. Monkey quickly started eating accompanied by Mantis. Everyone else followed soon enough. However the panda stayed watching his bowl of noodle soup.

As the contents of the soup moved around he couldn't quite place how he even gained the ability. The contents moved tauntingly. The panda lost in thought as he continued to stare and wonder.

' _Good night son.'_

Lóng's head jerked as he heard those words. The long lasting dreams of noodles and warmth that sometimes got to him. Images danced on his head at high speed, each a blur by the time he was aware of one. Lóng tried to grasp something anything from these scenes, until he got a name.

"The Valley of Peace," he whispered.

Everyone froze at the words left the panda's mouth.

"We have to go there," said Lóng. "I just know it."

The five frowned.

"We can't go there," said Mantis. "It's crazy."

"Madness," added Crane.

"A suicide," added Monkey.

"Lóng I realize you think it's the right thing to do," said Tigress. "But as the others point out, we would be headed to the only place Shen would suspect we go."

Lóng shook his head, "I know what I'm saying, and I need to head there. The answers, everything is in the Valley."

"Po I don't think…" started Mei Ling but she was interrupted as yells came from the others.

Each yelling above the last one on how the idea was ridiculous, none supported it, but without them noticing Lóng had yet to interfere in their discussion. The yells became screams and theories on how Lóng had finally reached his turning point. However Lóng had nothing to say.

"I like the idea," suddenly Viper's low voice cut through the screams.

The group looked at her as she gazed at her darling egg as it moved.

"Viper," said Mantis. "We both now that's a horrible idea. Think about princess, she could be put in harm's way."

Viper turned to Mantis and smiled, "I don't think it will. I'm with Po on this one guys. I feel like we have to go there, besides I would love for the baby to be born in the Valley. My home was destroyed like most of ours, but the Valley remains, in theory."

"That sounds super adorable," said Lóng.

"Well since the others only have mild theories on where to head off to," said Shānyáng. "We should start packing to head to the Valley of Peace."

Lóng turned to the goat, a small frown etched in his face, "You planned this…didn't you?"

Shānyáng shook her head, "Me? No."

"Then who did?" said Tigress. "And who can say that we…"

A lone flower fell from the only tree in the panda village. It landed in front of Tigress then moved to the edge of the cliff, where it fell and continued floating in the direction of the Valley. Tigress exhaled and turned to the five, placing a hand over her red vest, seeking comfort from the small flower she had hidden under it.

"I guess we must," the rest of the five gasped.

"What are you crazy now?" said Mantis raising his 'claws'.

"That's it we lost her to crazy," said Monkey. "It may be contagious."

"Do you guys have any better ideas?" yelled Tigress.

The rest were silent, "That's what I thought. Now we rest tonight. In the morning we leave to the Valley of Peace."


	23. The Valley of Peace

**AND I'M BACK ON TRACK 3 i've been dying to write this chapter since the incident with Zhu. the story was supposed to move here BUT i thought that sounds so...stupid. so technically i've been winging it since, but now i'm back on track *oh yeah* anyway enjoy this little double present 3**

I…wasn't sure what to expect. Certainly not what my eyes were seeing in front of me. Tons of burnt buildings and destroyed roads decorated what had once been a peaceful Valley. Dark clouds loomed above us, but I was sure none of them would bring rain. The smell of burning was…everywhere. Nothing was entirely recognizable as a living place, actually if it wasn't because of the five telling me that this was the Valley of Peace, I wouldn't have guessed it. This place didn't even have the feel that people lived here even once upon a time.

"Lóng?" I heard someone say behind me. Actually I haven't noticed that I had moved until I noticed all the voices that came from behind me. But why? How this place gave me such a rush of emotions that I didn't understand? I continued to move forward, never looking back even for a glance.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

The day had started like any other. The group had woken up and move forward closing the distance to the old home of the furious five and dragon warrior. As they walked not one spoke. They didn't encounter any enemies as they had expected, instead as they walked the land grew grimmer and darker. The temperature lowered and gave of an eerie vibe. However, the group continued on their way, not bothered in the slightest. Not even the ex-dragon warrior –whom this trip was mainly for- seemed to feel shaken by everything they encountered.

"How come Shen won't check for us in the Valley?" he asked as they made their way.

Shānyáng turned to the panda, "How should I know?"

"You said it for a reason," mentioned casually the ex-dragon warrior.

Shānyáng sighed, "You really get in my nerves. I'm a soothsayer and you're making my job harder."

"Does your job involve the description to be very vague?" asked Monkey.

Shānyáng scoffed at the Monkey, "No it doesn't, but I am not to meddle much with what already has been established. Not that me telling you would affect it in any manner, but we prefer to keep things as under wraps as much as possible instead of going around telling everything to everyone and trying to constantly change that which is inevitable."

"I guess Shen didn't get the memo," said Mantis crossing his 'claws'.

"I guess he didn't," Shānyáng said.

"Can we not talk about Shen right now?" asked Viper. "Crane can you help me keep princess steady?"

"I'm trying Viper but she's quite active," said Crane moving his wings to keep them both on his back comfortably.

"I got it," said Mantis jumping and fixing everything to make them more comfortable.

Crane shook a little, but in the end they managed to get everything into place.

"There, are you comfortable now?"

"Yes Mantis, thank you and you too Crane," said Viper smiling at them both.

"No problem," they replied in unison.

"Do you really don't mind Crane?" asked Mei Ling.

"Of course not," replied Crane. "Besides I'm this kid's uncle, what else can I do for it?"

Mie Ling chuckled, "You really like the kid don't you?"

Crane nodded, "Who wouldn't just the idea of being an uncle gets me all excited, and I'm pretty sure the others are as well."

Mei Ling turned to the rest and asked them, she got immediate positive replies.

She giggled, "You guys are so funny."

"I told you we were a team," said Crane.

"I never would have thought that the once low janitor from Lee Da would become one of the greatest masters of kung fu of all time," said Mei Ling. "And that he would have such a family."

Crane turned to Mei Ling and smiled, "Well I had motivation."

Mei Ling turned to look to the distance as she tried to hold her smile but failing at it.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

The sun had started to set as they arrived at the edge of the Valley of Peace. There the five stopped as the rest continued onward. The three that continued, actually noticed rather quickly and stopped to turn to the five.

Shānyáng sighed and moved back, "You do realize…you need to do this?"

Tigress clenched her fist at her sides, "I know. That doesn't make it easier. Last time we were here…"

"I know," Shānyáng said. "But either way this is something you must do, if not for getting closure, then to regain the dragon warrior."

The five turned at each other then back at the panda. The stare he gave the five was one of curiosity, but also a knowing one. He knew deep inside how horrible it must feel for them to return to their village. His conscious thought had also kept him away from thinking back to the burnt village or even back to the village Zhu kept shop. Either way he had gotten over those thoughts, but not the five. This was their home and the last time they saw it, it had been full of life with expectant fans cheering them on in their mission. And they had failed.

"Hey," said the panda. "If it makes you feel better…I don't think they expected you to always win."

"But we fail them," said Crane.

"They are…"

"Hey," continued the panda. "I'm losing you. We all make mistakes, we just have to face them head on and live with their consequences."

"It's easy for you to say," said Mantis. "You don't remember anything."

The panda sighed, "I guess you have a point there."

Tigress looked at her paws and then back at the ex-dragon warrior. Her mind railing on how the panda would react to the news on his father. She still remembered the last words she mentioned to the goose and how she had failed to make them a reality. No, she said she would bring Po back, and she was going to. Her mission started by taking this panda back to the village and allowing him to cope with his reality, no matter how cruel it was.

Tigress didn't wait any longer and continued to the village, her head held high as she walked. Turning she saw no one following her, "Come on, let's go. If we hurry we will make it there before the sun sets."

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

It was all gone…my heart beat faster as I ran with no clear objective around the Valley of Peace. The crumbled buildings, the horrible smell, it all replaced the once beautiful and simple structures and the sweet smells of food from the atmosphere. The sun had hidden and my short vision made me trip over some rubble. I quickly stood and brushed off whatever landed on me. However as I did this I ended bumping into a cart that loosened my robe and ended up falling somewhere.

I kept running ignoring the fact that I had left my robe behind and everything that was inside of it. My breath came short now, my asthma kicking in. I kept running as I felt my lungs burned and my vision began to blur. I had the feeling I had to get somewhere, but why did I have to get there? Shaking that thought away I increased my pace until I finally reached my goal.

I slumped down as I stared at the entrance of a store. It was smaller than Zhu's and the arc entry looked slightly unappealing and closed. Zhu would have a fit but not…I swallowed. I got back on my feet and walked to the restaurant. Tables where in disarray and flipped over or broken. My eyes blurred further and it was then I noticed I was crying.

Why?

Why was I crying?

I turned to the kitchen and ran my paw on the surface of the counter. The once smooth material now rough from the burning it had gone through. I held back a sob. My throat was closed as I tried to hold everything back. A flash ran through my mind that forced me to hold my head. Tears ran down my cheeks now, none stop as I held my head and memories began flooding me.

It was too much…This was all…Too much…Much…Dad… …

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

"Lóng?" I heard someone's voice reach out to me.

I opened my eyes to meet amber eyes staring back at me, "Are you alright?"

I held my head and blinked, "Yeah…what happened?"

"You fainted," said Mantis from Tigress shoulder.

I groaned and turned to look around me. The place I had seem so long ago in a dream. I swallowed heavy before a smile started to make its way to my lips.

"Are you alright?" repeated Tigress. "Can you stand?"

"I'm okay Ti," I told her. "Guess I just was more tired that what I thought."

Tigress reached her paw to me and I picked it.

"We also grabbed your robe," said Mei Ling handing to garment to me.

"Thanks," I told her putting it on. "Man I thought I was gonna lose it, but I guess I was just exaggerating."

They all raised their eyebrows at me and I just smiled at them, "So where do we camp out for tonight?"

Shānyáng walked forward and pointed at my house, "This place looks comfortable enough, don't you think so Po?"

I shrugged, "Wherever it's fine."

Shānyáng nodded, "Here it is then."

"If you don't mind I wanna look around a little more," I said turning to the five.

"Lóng…" said Tigress and I heard the threatening part in it.

"Aw come on Ti," I told her. "I promise I won't attract any kind of danger, besides I'm no longer Po but serious Lóng aren't I?"

Tigress didn't look convinced so I tried a new tactic, "Pretty please Ti, I really wanna do this. I need to get in touch with all this Dragon Warriory thingy don't I?"

Tigress sighed but nodded. I didn't wait twice before sprinting out and into the village.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

When I arrived as expected everyone was asleep. I had lied to go to the peach tree, or more what remained of it. I had meditated for some time and noticed that no one had caught onto anything yet. Maybe Shānyáng did because she called me by name and she –never- called me by name.

In the panda village I was Lotus as soon as I got a hang of being a panda but here, she had immediately called me Po. A smiled came to my lips. Po Ping, son of Mr. Ping from 's Noodles, later to be known as Dragon Warrior Noodles. I chuckled as I leaned on the arch entrance. However I also swallowed the large lump that formed in my throat.

"Dad," I talked to no one in particular. "I finally found out who I am…I'm your son." A tear escaped me.

I then felt the sweet smell of noodles drift through the air. I turned to watch as my mind conjured the face of my dad. I may not know Li but I definitely knew my dad the goose. He was making noodles and signaling me to come over to eat. I miss him, I noticed. However feeling the warmth and his acceptance even now made me feel like the luckiest man alive to have a father like that.

I walked, placed myself in one of the better looking tables and sat on the floor. Dad brought in his noodles and stared at me waiting to eat it. I turned to him and I could see him glowing with pride at his only son. I chuckled and closed my eyes as tears continued to stream down. I felt his wing shake them away making me look at him.

"Thanks dad," I told him in a small voice.

He smiled at me and I could see tears also on his face.

"By the way dad," he opened his eyes waiting encouraging my next words. "I'm home."


	24. The Jade Palace

The thousand steps streched before us. The five stared at the steps taking in the once majestic stairs that now lay crumpled and thrashed. I watched them as they took the entire place in. Once upon a time the thousand steps led their way to the top of the mountain that over looked the Valley of Peace. A top of it -once a long time ago- a giant structure waited at its peak, casting a shadow that covered the area that the palace inhabitants had to defend. The place was known to hold all the secrets to kung fu. The thousand scrolls of kung fu waited to be mastered by the faithful students; however in the middle of it all, lay the Dragon Scroll, said to give the dragon warrior his immense powers.

Legend states of the amazing things the Dragon Scroll would give its chosen one. They would be able to hear a butterfly wing beat. They could see in the darkest of caves. All the most complicated questions in the universe would be answered as they would become the ultimate being. Unstoppable by any means. What they didn't say was how unorthodox the entire setting could be. Say that-a-panda-would-try-to-glimpse-his-favorite-heroes-get-the-honor-to-become-the-Dragon-Warrior-but-ended-up-being-selected-as-that-mere-thing-his-idols-always-wanted, sounds silly right? To unlucky for me that was the story of my life.

"Well we head up," said Tigress stepping forward. "Perhaps Lóng can learn something about his past."

"Why can't we just try and refresh him while here in the village," said Mantis lowering his 'claws' thingies.

"The best shot we have is at the Jade Palace," said the tiger master climbing the stairs.

The five frowned but followed suit. I swallowed as I stared at the stairs. It would be harder than usual to climb them.

"Tired already?" said Shānyáng.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "I…it's just…stairs…" I wheezed the last part.

Shānyáng laughed and patted my back, "If it makes you feel better, I can't climb all these stairs either. That's why I'm staying here."

I turned to her, "Thanks…and since when you became cocky again?"

Shānyáng shrugged, "Since you regained your memory I guess."

I rolled my eyes but made my way up the stairs to meet up with the five. Only a night had gone by and now we headed to the place that basically started it all. I couldn't believe the five had insisted on this, well more like Tigress had insisted we did this today. I was expecting she wanted a little more time to adjust, but I guess I was wrong. After breakfast she pulled us to the stairs and told us about our trip. Shānyáng had immediately named herself babysitter for little princess and the rest of us headed off.

Now, as I climbed the thousand steps, I wonder if this was a good idea. I mean they were still fresh on all of this. They didn't know I already travelled these stairs. They didn't know I had already come in terms with myself last night while they slept. It wasn't that bad. I mean I wanted them to figure out I was back to the normal panda they had met and not rush anything. I felt if Tigress knew she would have a fit, but I wasn't about to tell her anything. She could understand if I explained, right?

Anyway, I continued to climb and think. These steps that I had climbed so many times before now lead to the worst place on China. The months had gotten the better out of this place giving it a creepy aura that I couldn't handle, well I couldn't handle before. I now got why Zhu had gotten in the way of that shot. I wasn't ready then to understand all the responsibilities that came with me defeating Shen. Now I got it. This wasn't just about defeating Shen, it was about China and the path they were to take afterwards.

Princess came into play here. She was essential after the defeat of Shen because no one would remain to take the reins of China. If that was true, then that made Viper the next thing to a queen, which meant the furious five would dissolve afterwards. The thought sent me off, but I had to face the reality. Did the five think about this?

"Lóng," I heard a voice pull me from my train of thought.

I raised my eyes to meet up with Tigress. She was standing calmly at the end of the thousand steps. Her posture reminded me of Shifu, just by a little. It was easy to picture her as a teacher. She had the demeanor and so far her character seemed to be improving towards that goal. She was experienced and precision, Shifu would be proud of her.

"Master Tigress," I said reaching her and bowing.

"So formal," she said.

I smiled a little, but regained my composure when I faced her, "I guess I could blend better if I acted like that."

Tigress turned and started walking towards the crumbled palace entrance. I followed suit. Walking through the entrance and pass to the courtyard. Tigress stopped as we reached the center of the courtyard. There the five were standing, staring at the palace ruins I had seen the night before. The five were all torn for the feelings travelling through them at the moment. I stayed back a little; the only one to seem to notice was Tigress.

"Lóng are you remembering anything?" she asked making the five finally acknowledge me.

I stepped forward and said nothing as my eyes travelled through the illuminated walls of the 'Jade Palace'. It was harder to face during the night time. The walls felt abandoned then. The atmosphere was heavy during the night and everything was shadows and bad memories. Right now I could see all the good ones flowing back to me. A small smiled tugged at my lips, but I kept it from spreading.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Mantis jumping to my shoulder.

I turned to him, but kept everything hidden as much as I could, "I guess you could say it stirs something."

"That's great Po," said Viper slithering next to me. "What can you make out?"

"Well," I had to think quickly. "I guess the training hall, our training…and someone…a small red panda."

Silence settled on them. I knew I had touched a nerve. Master Shifu was a delicate enough topic with the group, add the ruins of the once grand palace and you get emotions all over the place.

"That's master Shifu," explained Viper lowering her head. "He…"

"Viper no," said Mantis. "We have to let him figure it out."

"It's just…"

"I know," replied Mantis getting from my shoulder to her head.

"Well we better continue to get Lóng a better feel of the Jade Palace," said Tigress.

No one argued.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

After our tour of the Jade Palace we headed back to the Valley. There was a long silence as we made our way to the bottom of the thousand steps and back into the Valley. Instead of doing our normal training routine we went straight to the restaurant. It didn't take us long to get there, and it didn't take us long for the strain of the day take over.

Emotional stress was enough for us to add fighting to the mix. Our muscles were sore and our minds continued to be busy even after the long tour. I guess it was good. We finally got to settle our mind into the whole situation. The stakes, it wasn't just us; this would be China, if we didn't stop Shen.

"Crane," squealed Mei Ling rushing towards Crane. Crane opened his wings and Mei Ling landed on him making us chuckle.

We kept going giving them some time for themselves.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

Crane rubbed his forehead with Mei Ling's.

"How was everything?"

Crane smiled at his golden feline, "I guess you already know and that's why you came here."

She smiled at Crane allowing their foreheads to touch once more.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

Viper curled around her egg. Mantis followed suit and climbed a top of them both. He settled calmly and watched as the egg moved a little.

"I never would have thought about this," he whispered to himself.

"I have to thank you Mantis," said Viper. "If it weren't for you this entire thing would feel…horrible."

Mantis turned to her and smiled, "Hey, we all want the best for princess here."

"Thank you," said Viper licking Mantis.

Mantis swallowed and chuckled quite uneasy, "What…what…every for?"

"For making sure we always were healthy," said Viper. "And making me the happiest mother ever."

"Just a simple…friend…doctor…," said Mantis.

However Viper's smile indicated anything but.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

Monkey landed in the roof of the restaurant. Slowly he turned to meditate, but was met with his relentlessness. For the last couple of nights he was like that. The fact that he had to face Shen. That peacock has sapped the happy right out of Monkey, making him do those horrible routines.

Instead of meditating he rubbed his temples and settled to just look at the stars. His eyes started to close as he settled further in the roof.

"Nice way of meditating," mentioned someone.

Monkey startled awake and turned to meet eyes with a certain gray goat.

"Hmph well today was a long day," he said crossing his arms on his back and settling back down.

"I know what you mean," said the goat backing away.

Monkey frowned and turned, "Hey if you don't bother me, there's no reason why you should leave."

Shānyáng didn't turn, "I don't deal well with destiny." She whispered to herself.

"What?" he said opening his eye a little.

"Nothing," she said. "You should get comfortable and rest. Shen is not an easy threat to deal with."

"And you're telling me," he said.

A tear escaped Shānyáng as she thought back to her aunt. However she kept walking to the inside of the restaurant.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

Lóng left Tigress and soon fell asleep while leaning on a wall. Tigress continued to watch the ex-dragon warrior and how he looked so…calm. Her mind wondered if he might be lying about not knowing what was wrong, but then she remembered how he had acted today. He looked so distant on everything she had told him about the palace. It was as if he couldn't place anything at all. Sometimes –rarely- she thought she saw a reaction, but when she got a good view he was staring blankly at anything.

Tigress walked to the back and walked further and into the iron wood forest. She let out a sigh as she reached the center of the forest. Her eyes faced the sky seeking some sort of answer, but ending not getting a sign. Taking a deep breath she moved towards the trees that had molded her into a hardcore warrior. She readied her fists and started her training.


	25. Welcome and Goodbye

In the dark corners of the dungeon of Gongmen city, sat one lone gray goat. Her eyes were clouded as she stared at nothing. Piles of food adorned the edge of the cell, gaining mold as it stayed in place. Worms traveled out of the food and made their way to the walls at a slow pace. The Soothsayer smelled the stench, but stayed put, not caring for her surroundings as much as she used to.

It didn't take long for her only visitor to arrive. As always he made a ruckus while getting to her cell. His while feathers and calm expression almost made The Soothsayer laugh.

"What do you want Shen?" she asked.

"What? I'm not allowed to have the first word," said the albino peacock, he made a face. "It stinks in here."

"You aren't one for social visits," said the Sayer. "Now answer or leave."

Shen clicked his tongue and walked further to the cell, "Did you know I found myself a new concubine?"

"I heard you had several," said the sayer not looking at him. "All of them dead now."

Shen chuckled, "Weak women who didn't understand my power. I can finally regain my status."

The Soothsayer turned to Shen, "If you say so."

"Also I have a bit of good news," said the peacock.

The soothsayer turned, not interested in the words of the peacock.

"You see I am about to be a father," said Shen. "And I want everyone to know that no matter what…that treacherous snake is nothing of mine. Neither her nor her bastard."

The soothsayer blinked, "And you appreciate this new child?"

Shen laughed, "Appreciate? I won't let him out of my sight. I am a changed man, no longer the five hunt me, for I know I will defeat them…and when that happens…" Evil laughter danced in the walls of the dungeon.

"You got the evil villain thing down," mumbled the sayer.

"What?" asked Shen. "You can't believe my future will change? Well guess what, I have the pieces of the game right where I want them."

"You're a fool Shen," said the sayer.

"No, you are the fool," yelled Shen, his metal feathers colliding with the metal bars making a deafening sound vibrate all the way through the dungeon. "You think you can defeat me? Well I'll tell you, the winner of this battle will be me."

"Keep living your fantasy Shen," said the sayer turning to the peacock. "You may run. You may hide. But fate always finds its target. You made your choice a long time ago, and even if it kills me to admit it, you deserve every last bit of pain you'll earn for coming down this road. I hope you suffer like never before, just the way your parents did before they died."

"Enough!" screamed Shen. "How dare you mention them to my face?"

"You're worthless Shen," replied the sayer towering over Shen. Even inside the cell Shen suddenly looked smaller than ever. "I held myself because I respected your parents, I honored them. But you are not in the same league as them."

"They betrayed me," yelled Shen trying to measure to the sayer through the bars of the prison. "They had it coming."

"Just like you'll have coming whatever comes your way," said the sayer.

Tired of her shenanigans Shen suddenly spoke low, "Tell me my destiny…Soothsayer."

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

Shānyáng pulled a flower and plucked its petals one by one. Her hoof tore the plant and she threw it away in a fit of rage. Her breathing was agitated and she could barely focus. She was losing track of her mind. Of herself. Of her aunt. Tears filled her eyes, but she held them back. She wasn't going to cry, she couldn't. Her mission was here and she was doing it and…

"Shānyáng," asked Monkey walking towards her.

The gray goat turned to the golden monkey her eyes wide, "What do you want?"

"Po was asking for you," he said watching the goat stomp her way to the panda.

It didn't take her long to reach the dragon warrior's side and when she did she couldn't help the sudden calm that traveled through her. In the edge of town was Po. His arms moved in slow but precise movements. His paws glow a bright golden color and he focused on everything and nothing. He abruptly turned to her, his paw to her face making her crossed eyed at the sudden movement.

"I thought you were a goner?" he said as his paw stopped glowing.

"What makes you say that?" Shānyáng said looking at the dragon warrior.

He chuckled but continued, "You feel it to, don't you?"

"You mean my aunt," she asked. "Or Shen?"

"Is there a difference," said Po. "Our time here has helped us grow stronger, what makes you think he didn't."

Shānyáng sighed, "Look Po I… have tons of worries to worry about another thing."

"I know about Monkey," he said as the gray goat left, only to stop on her tracks.

"What…did…you…say?" she asked turning slowly.

"I know about your fear to destiny and all that," said Po crossing his arms. "You're not the only one that gets universe mail apparently."

Shānyáng sighed and lowered her gaze, "I understand."

"Why are you so afraid?"

"You don't get it," Shānyáng said. "I can tell how the entire future will be…I don't want to see them die Po…I can't…"

Tears traveled down her cheeks. Finally the pressure was too much for the goat as she fell on her knees and cried. She cried for her family, those who are alive and those who aren't. Po walked up to get and hugged her. He kept saying soothing words until Shānyáng had no more tears to spill.

"Who you don't want to die?" he asked pushing her away a little.

Shānyáng cleaned her nostrils and stare at the brown robe Po wore, "Your robe is stained."

"Forget the robe," he said. "What happened?"

"I…I guess you know things will lose track once Shen is defeated." Po nodded. "Well I can see into the future, but until a certain point. My powers aren't like my aunts, but being strong in me will mean."

"Your child will be stronger…" finished Po.

"Yeah," said Shānyáng. "I can see until one point. As one of my children leaves my side…but I can't see further. I can only feel my emotions struggling to remain calm, but that's all."

"Monkey would teach them kung fu," Po said and finished with a chuckle. "They would be safe."

Shānyáng placed her hoof on Po's chest and sent him back, "I don't want be touched…specially with what's about to happen."

Po stood and regained his normal demeanor.

"Po, Shānyáng," someone yelled running to them, it was Monkey. "You have to come, its princess."

Po turned to Shānyáng looking astonished, but the gray goat just turned and started walking to the restaurant.

Monkey scratched his head, "Did I miss something?"

Po shook his head and patted him in the back, "Don't worry Monkey, everything is alright."

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

The five reached the restaurant as the small egg was cracking. They all stared in wonder as the egg gave another crack, however none of them noticed the gray goat watching the egg with clouded heavy eyes.

"Okay Viper this is coming out okay," said Mantis as he kept supervising the egg to make sure nothing was going wrong.

"I'm sure you're just exaggerating Mantis," answered the snake watching as the mantis held with 'claws' up trying to hold the egg steady.

"You can never be too sure," he said as the egg tilted ever so slightly.

"Any last words you want to say," asked Po from next to the goat.

"I hope I made her proud," she said. "I'll miss her."

Po closed his eyes and pulled her to a side hug. Neither moved as the first piece of egg shell fell giving the egg an opening.

"She's coming everybody," yelled Mantis backing away.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

At the other side of China the soothsayer was facing Shen, "A peacock is defeated…by a warrior of black and white. Your future has never been clearer Shen."

"We'll see how those words sound in the lips of a dead person," he whispered back.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

The first crack revealed a small head. Another crack got a small leg. The egg continued falling as the peachicks struggled to get out of its egg and into the world. Viper held back a tear as the small bird came out of the egg. The five gasped as the peachick stared at them unable to make their features. In the back of the group and gray goat let a tear roll down her cheeks, as she quietly sobbed to the dragon warrior's arm.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

The soothsayer gasped as she stumbled back. The metal feather still piercing her abdomen, as the albino peacock's laugh resonated in the room. She pulled it out and threw it at the peacock, the feather barely missing him. However it still left a mark as the feather made a cut on his cheek.

"You witch," he yelled launching several feathers in her direction.

A tear rolled down the soothsayer's face before everything went black.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

It was the happiest day ever. Viper continued to clean her baby as Mantis watched and made sure everything was okay. Mei Ling watched the scene with adoring eyes as Crane leaned his head on her shoulder and wrapped his wings around her. Po had left, he was at the Jade Palace ruins using his new mastered chi all the while leaving Shānyáng on her own.

Shānyáng was at the edge of town, looking into the distance as she remembered the years she spent with her beloved aunt. There weren't many happy memories, but they were memories. Enjoying the moon's power to drown all the sorrows from the day, she allowed her mind to drift into the spirit realm where the soul of her aunt rested in peace.

"Shānyáng," said a voice taking her out of her trance.

"Yes, Monkey," she spoke turning to the golden monkey.

He scratched his neck as he spoke, "I couldn't help but notice…you seemed kind of off today."

"I guess you could say that," she said.

"Why?" said Monkey walking closer to her.

Shānyáng smiled, "A storm is approaching Monkey, and this is just the calm before it. However I finally understand that it's not cowardice to not accept your destiny, you just have to know when to play your cards."

Money frowned unsure of what to say, "Well we are going to fight Shen…"

"And things…will never be the same," Shānyáng spoke.

Monkey's frown didn't lessen at the words; instead he frowned even more, "What do you?"

"How are Mantis and Viper?" interrupted Shānyáng.

Monkey lightened up at this, "What do you expect? Mantis is thrilled and Viper keeps trying to calm him down."

"I suspected nothing more," Shānyáng said turning back to the moon.

"Well I'll head back now," said Monkey. "Gotta get up early to train."

Shānyáng nodded and allowed Monkey to leave, the previous subject completely forgotten by the golden monkey. Shānyáng sighed to the moon and turned deciding that it was better to head to the restaurant. On her way back her eyes caught a glimpse of gold, the silhouette of the dragon warrior in the distance. She raised her hoof allowing it to grow gold. He replied to her message making her smile. Shānyáng continued to the restaurant.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

 **Hello there ^_^ i be serious, never thought i got here. This story was so straight forward and now its on...chapter 25 OMG! (ignore that it was stupid) anyway i my main interest to make this at the end of the chapter is cos:**

 **LITTLE PRINCESS IS BORN, (yay *throws confetti) Now i wanted to hear your opinions because i am super stuck with her name. i have several options BUT i wanted to let you guys decide her name ^_^ so here's the names and you can review or PM the one you like the most. The one with more votes by...like two chapters? (for when her name is mentioned) WILL BE THE WiNNER. I'll place an authors note with the closure of the votes and even if the votes pass don't be shy and say the word...maybe the name will change if the numbers keep changing xD.**

 **1.** **Kǒngquè**

 **2.** **Gāoguì**

 **3.** **Gōngzhǔ**

 **Those are my three options so i'll be waiting to see what you guys think. ^_^**


	26. Chi

Now more than ever, the five were convinced to win this war. Although they were outnumbered and clearly unprepared for this fight, but the five were willing to give it their all. The night before had been filled with excitement and a whole new set of feelings. Seeing the small princess be born gave the five the strength needed to see hope in China, on their lives, in the future.

The five trained, harder than before. You could easily make out their strain and determination to become strong enough to defeat the royal albino peacock. Their motivations varied, but they all had the same goal in mind, defeat Shen, free China. However someone watched from the distance, as the five proved to have their muscles trained enough to take down an army, but that wasn't exactly what they needed.

"It's no use," said the gray goat from the distance.

"Why not talk to them about it," said Po from behind Shānyáng.

"They need guidance," said Shānyáng. "They need their master."

"You are sounding like Shifu," said Po crossing his arms. "I guess that had to be the next part of my training too."

Shānyáng chuckled, "You guessed right dragon warrior."

As the five continued to train, Po and Shānyáng watched. It was about noon, when the gray goat stretched and walked up to the five, her hands behind her back as she made her way towards them. Po leaned on a wall, watching in amusement as she walked up to the five and with easy movements dodged their attacks. The five continued attacking, but their training was cut short as the goat walked untouched by any of their attacks.

"Well done," Shānyáng said. "I guess you've trained enough."

Po chuckled from the distant wall, however no one turned to him.

"Shānyáng this isn't time for jokes," said Monkey ironically.

"Well you aren't getting near Shen like that," said the gray goat. "Do you even have a plan of attack considering the circumstances?"

The five looked at each other confused. Shānyáng rolled her eyes, "That's what I thought."

"With our training Shen can't stop us," said Tigress.

"Oh and I didn't?" Shānyáng said. "I walked past you without breaking a sweat. You're not ready to take on Shen in Gongmen. You need a plan."

The five frowned and started talking all at once. Po watched from his position losing the amused smile on his features. His arms crossed as he listened, or tried to listen, at the five arguing about something that they had thought, but had yet to put into practice. If they thought that just showing up in Gongmen and fighting Shen was the solution, how wrong they were.

"Shen has become stronger," interrupted the panda. "In the time we've been here we've discussed this. How strong Shen would become as we became stronger." Po lowered his arms and walked up to them. "Is about time we got out of training and started to think a strategy."

Shānyáng nodded in agreement, "The panda's right, we need to think bigger than just kung fu. Shen is stronger than when you left Gongmen, and certainly stronger than when you tried to stop him the first time. Is about time we came up with something that can stop him. This time for good."

Tigress, who was starting at the gray goat all this time, placed her hand on her ear, where one single decoration stayed hold on her even after all this time. The panda village was a testament of Shen's power. The peacock was stronger, that was a given, but the thought of only training to become stronger was something not only Tigress had thought, but the others as well. She lowered her gaze at how she could have postponed such an important thing. However, the paw on her shoulder made her turn to the once dragon warrior.

"We may be in odd numbers, but we are the only ones that can fight for China," said Po. "We have what we need right here."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Monkey.

"Yeah, we are less than ten and Shen has several armies at his disposal," said Crane crossing his wings.

"We believe in ourselves," interrupted Shānyáng. "We believe in what we can do and who we are."

Shānyáng moved her hooves one above the other. Closing her eyes, she let out a breath and moved her hooves slowly. They began to glow a bright golden color. The five stayed, watching in confusion, as the gray goat moved her glowing hooves in opposite directions before building a golden semi circle on her back. The five blinked, but stepped back as Shānyáng let the circle fly in an unknown direction. However instead of disappearing entirely, the semi circle collided with Po's golden paws. The panda lifted the circle and spun it before sending it back to the gray goat, where it disappeared before colliding with her.

The five stayed astounded by what they just witnessed. Tigress, who had seen it before, never thought of the level of mastery both of them showed. None of the contenders seemed fazed by their technique, or fatigued; which gave Tigress the impression they had been practicing for way longer that what she thought possible.

"How…What…what just happened?" said Monkey after the silence had stretched for too long.

"That is chi," replied Shānyáng. "Only it's a technique that usually takes years to master."

"But you and Po," said Crane.

Shānyáng nodded, "I trained under a master for a while, given my abilities my parents thought it necessary, but I never liked to fight full force. My method is quite simpler."

Crane frowned, "What about Po?"

They turned to meet eyes with the dragon warrior who just shrugged in return, "I mean I achieved inner peace and I didn't know I had achieved it until I went to the pool of sacred tears."

"Wait," interrupted Mantis. "You what?"

Po shrugged again, but didn't reply not seeing the point of it. Shānyáng watched as Mantis murmured to Viper about something. Viper turned to Po, briefly, before continuing her murmurs to Mantis. However as they talked Shānyáng noticed the small smile that started to form in Viper's mouth. Shānyáng turned to the dragon warrior then turned to Viper. Po walked towards her.

"I'll be at the jade palace," he told her as he started climbing the stairs. The five weren't fans of climbing the stairs to see their old home destroyed, but the dragon warrior spent most of his days there, meditating and training, if not he was in the outskirts of town and didn't go inside until it was time for lunch and dinner.

Shānyáng nodded slightly while keeping eye contact with Viper. Noticing her action the snake bowed her head, "I think I'll go check on princess."

"I should…" said Mantis but Viper shook her head.

"You need this training I just…want a couple of minutes to think and check on her," said the snake as she slithered away.

Mantis turned to the gray goat as did his companions.

"This technique is complicated and most of you aren't ready to take it in their hands," said Shānyáng. "But you proved your worth and I, and the spirits, think you're ready to start this. You'll train the next generation and will manage to complete this training then. I'll teach you basics only, and I assume you'll have enough knowledge to fight Shen…and win."

The five made a line and bowed shortly. Shānyáng shook her head, "Today I want you to meditate. Think about who you are. What got you here? Who are you? And look for those answers. It'll be a long night for all of you and this will not be easy, but if the masters say you guys are ready…" Shānyáng turned to the thousand steps where Po still climbed the stairs. However his brief look back was all Shānyáng needed to turn back to the five with more determination than ever. "Your training begins tomorrow."

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

"I'll be serious I didn't think you'd do that," said Po later that afternoon to the gray goat.

She sighed as Po spoke with his back to her, "This is harder than it looks. I'm no master."

"Don't worry you did fine," said Po.

"Why not go to them and just teach them yourself dragon warrior?" said the goat crossing her arms.

Po then turned to her, eyes closed, "Where's the fun in that?"

"Not giving me a headache," replied Shānyáng.

Po chuckled and opened his eyes, "The five need a guide. And I don't think I fill those shoes."

"And how do I exactly fill them?" said Shānyáng. "I'm a soothsayer, sort of, not a kung fu master. And all that of me being trained was so made up."

"Monkey is a master and he trained you," said Po walking to her.

Shānyáng rolled her eyes, "What did he teach me -for that time we were in the panda village- was enough for me to defend myself. Just the fact that you did all those things you did Po…I'm impressed."

"Po?" said someone joining them.

Po turned to meet Viper entering the pool of sacred tears, her small peachick behind her.

"Wow the little one came all this way?" he said rushing to them.

Viper giggled, "No, she was on my back until just now."

The peachick ran pass them and to Shānyáng who quickly took her in her arms.

"She needs to stretch her legs," said the goat. "And to eat, I'll take her back to the palace for lunch."

The chick chirped in reply which Shānyáng took as her cue to leave.

Po then turned to his long friend and bowed, "Master Viper."

"No need for formalities Po," said the snake slithering pass the panda and curling at the edge of the pool. Po followed suit and sat crossed legged, both of them staring at the crystalline water.

"I'm surprised this place survived," said the snake. "I would have thought…they had taken it down."

"Me too," said Po. "But they didn't. It's just like…"

"The first time," said Viper. "I know about you Po. That you remembered everything."

The panda chuckled, "I suspected it."

"Why not tell us about it and just teach us about chi," asked the snake placing her tail on the panda's hand.

"I…it's hard to explain. I struggled with everything so far," he told her. "And I know you guys have too. I know we aren't ready for Shen yet. So I'm giving you time, time to adjust to new things and to be one hundred percent certain, that we can take Shen down without a problem. By not telling you guys I'm stalling, I'm giving you time to adjust and to be prepared."

Viper coughed but smiled. Soon her smile turned into a giggle then it kept increasing until it became a full on laugh. Po followed suit, shaking his head at his own words. It was so odd. Once he would have given anything to understand the words of his master and now…he did. It was a fact that was scary enough for him, but at the same time reassuring. They were there for him he knew.

Po's laughter suddenly became a sob. Tears rolled down his face at his revelation. Viper joined him. As the two students remembered their departed master. It was the first time Po let his emotions run wild, and it was the first time Viper allowed herself to drown in her own feelings. Both of them allowed the sorrow to leave them. This wasn't the time to be feeling all this, but at the same time it seemed like the perfect chance to just let loose and clear their head, besides a war cannot be won with clouded thoughts and pain inside oneself. They had to let themselves go, and feel any and every emotion.

It wasn't until much later that Po and Viper finally got hold of themselves. Po swallowed hard as watched Viper calmly moving her tail on the water surface.

"So what now?" she murmured.

"Now we train," answered Po. "We train for our masters, for our families, for our future and China's."

"Po," said Viper. "Even if you don't want us to know you regained your memories. You should still train us. There's only so much Shānyáng can do."

Po thought for a second as he stared into Viper's eyes. She looked decided, more than the rest of the five. She had a daughter now, one that Po knew she wanted to protect. She knew what she wanted and why she wanted it. She was one of the only ones that had made her path and discovered it by having her small chick in her hands.

"You know if you pamper me Mantis will be jealous," said Po with a smirk.

Viper shoved the panda, "I realize that, though even if he doesn't want anything I still have my baby."

Po nodded, "I understand… Well I guess I can't do anything else but actually train you guys." Said Po standing and stretching his back.

Viper nodded, "Good to know…Master Po."

Po rubbed the back of his neck, "Wha? Me? Pffttt… that was nothing no big deal."

Viper giggled, "You try to hard Po."

Po gasped, "Me? Naw, I'm just like that…I am trying to hard aren't I?"

Viper laughed as they both walked back to the village, "But it's nice to see you try…and fail."

"I'll tell you something that I won't fail at," said Po. "I'm making you guys into a force so strong Shen won't even know what hit him."

"You're still trying too hard," said Viper watching Po slump. "But it's nice…to have you back."

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

 **Aw man a simple vote for a name and everything is a tie T^T no estoy feliz (i am not happy) so i keep getting request to know what the names i pick mean but come on that's why i made the names like that so you'd pick without knowing to make it more meesterious (to much megamind woman quit it) ANYWAY imma put the names (this time with the definitions cos idk ppl seem to think that's the best option...) names are a tie so come on i need a tie breaker xD**

 **1.** **Kǒngquè - peahen  
**

 **2.** **Gāoguì - noble  
**

 **3.** **Gōngzhǔ - princess  
**


	27. Becoming more

As the five trained, Shānyáng watched from the distance as they failed yet again to successfully control their chi. So far only one of the five was entirely even getting the hang of everything and that was Viper. She spent most of her training time with Po anyway, which gave her the upper hand when learning how to deal with chi. Another mayor factor had to be her daughter. Sure, Viper held it together most of the time, but every time she failed she got up and took one look at her precious little peachick and started again.

"Good job Viper," said the dragon warrior regaining his fighting stance.

"I have a reason to be in top shape," she said taking her position as well.

Po smiled and turned to send a kick when a voice cut through his momentum.

"Oh gods," yelled Shānyáng. "Is this all you can do?"

Po landed loudly on the floor, face first. He managed to get up quickly and he massaged his nose. However he still managed to get chuckled at, thanks to Viper.

"Tigress focus," said Shānyáng. "I doubt you even meditated last night."

The tiger master turned to face the goat and bowed, "It's an intense training."

Shānyáng nodded, "Take five minutes and we'll see you again."

Tigress bowed and moved to get some water.

"Crane," Shānyáng yelled turning to the bird. "What's wrong with you?"

Crane took off his hat and sighed, "I…don't think I can do this. I don't have things to fight for like Po, or Viper."

Shānyáng eyed him wearily, "Really? We all fight for something Crane, what's in the big bird brain of yours."

Crane turned and put on his hat, "Don't you turn your back on me mister."

Crane turned and raised his wings, "This isn't easy you know. I…can't…"

"Crane I can't help you if you don't tell me," said Shānyáng massaging her temples. "I get that this is hard but if you keep wavering as much as you are then, what's the point of even training?"

Crane sighed and lowered his head. Not getting a response Shānyáng sighed and gestured for Crane to get near her. Crane did as instructed and waited for his instructions. Crane frowned and removed his hat.

"Go do that and get some rest," she told him taking his hat. "I believe it'll help you…even if it's a little. Anyone else feeling not up to the test?"

The rest bowed and waited for further instructions, "Good, we start from the top, visualize and face your opponent."

Shānyáng walked up to Po and Viper and took a seat next to a tree. This training thing wasn't her thing at all.

"You give up so soon?" asked Po.

"I told you this wasn't my strength dragon warrior," replied the goat.

Po chuckled as Viper slithered next to them, "Maybe you should try a different tactic."

"What tactic?" said Shānyáng. "I wasn't taught like them, I learned this because of my visions from the future. I discovered who I was and thus am able to control my chi. I have no idea how to pass that to other people."

"Want me to step in?" asked the dragon warrior.

Shānyáng's eyes glimmered with hope, "You would."

"Sure," shrugged the dragon warrior. "I mean Viper's got a hang of it. Why not try the rest of the five?"

"They are yours then," said Shānyáng as a little chirping voice was heard heading their way.

"Well better get my teaching on," said Po stretching. "See ya later little princess, catch you guys later." And he ran to the others.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

"Guys," said Po later that afternoon. "We did well, you can rest."

The five grunted as they fell. Finally they were able to take a break since Po started the training that afternoon. It started nicely enough, however as the training progressed they felt more and more fatigued. They had made little progress about an hour later and they felt as if they had taken on several armies.

"Finally, I think I was going to die," said Mantis dropping his tired body.

"You can say that again," said Mei Ling. "Who would have thought that getting in touch with ourselves would be so hard."

Monkey frowned at their statements. He turned to look at the dragon warrior –who had also been his sparring partner- and saw something quite odd. Po sat with a lazy smile on lips. His eyes focused on them, but his vision miles away. Monkey lowered his gaze before turning to the dragon warrior again. Po noticed and smiled at him. Monkey however, didn't buy it.

"Guys I'll go to the restaurant and make some tea," he said.

"I'll accompany you," said Mei Ling. "I need to relax somehow."

Monkey nodded and headed inside the restaurant without turning. Po stood and walked over to where Shānyáng and Viper were.

"They know," Viper said casually.

Po chuckled, "That I know."

"Who knows about what?" said Mantis, to which the others replied with shakes of their heads. "Lately I feel like I'm out of the joke."

"Don't worry Mantis," said Viper. "You'll get it soon enough."

Mantis huffed and jumped to where princess lay, "Hey there princess. You won't hide anything from me will ya?"

His reply were several happy chirps, "That's my girl, now we'll head out."

"Mantis, watch her carefully," said Viper.

"What don't you trust me?" he said.

Viper smiled and licked his face, "Just be careful."

"Of… of… course I am," he said. "I'm mister safety."

The two chuckles were met with glares of the green mantis, "Come on baby girl."

Once both of them were out of sight Shānyáng giggled and turned to Viper, "He's devoted to the little one isn't he?"

Viper sighed, "He is, but I don't know if he'll want to be in our circle."

Po thought about it before saying, "Maybe that's why he's been so nervous the entire day?"

Viper turned to him, watching him curiously.

"I mean, didn't you notice how he was clearly unfocused," he said. "I get the others somewhat. Crane and his insecurities. Mei Ling has never been into this kind of training before. Tigress has to open up a little more. Monkey is still unsure about things after his encounters with Shen. However Mantis, is just uncomfortable with something."

"Did you see how by the end, he was getting a pretty good hang of things?" asked Shānyáng.

Po nodded, "I got that, as if he made a great decision."

Shānyáng raised her eyebrows suggestively, "I hear wedding bells."

Viper giggled, "Mantis proposing, sound really funny."

"And why not?" asked Shānyáng. "He's been there for you and princess always. Not that the other haven't, but he seems pretty interested in joining your circle."

Viper turned to see Mantis and princess walking away. He looked attentive enough to pass by her standards. She turned to Shānyáng and smiled, "If he wants to join then he would have to ask first."

"So you gonna say yes?" asked Po while Shānyáng leaned in to listen carefully.

Viper chuckled, "Sure. She likes him enough already."

They turned to see as the mantis played with the small peachick and pretended to be down as she ran around him doing chirping noises. The three viewers laughed at the view.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

In the kitchen Mei Ling watched as Mantis and little princess played. She was enthralled by it. When she was little she always dreamed of having a family of her own, but when the time came to chose between her passion and a husband the obvious decision was obvious. Males didn't like her because she was to strong, but they liked her because she was sweet. Either way Mei Ling didn't like most of her prospectors, making them off as males who usually just wanted to show off their mate.

"Jealous?" said Monkey.

Mei Ling shook her head, "Not really. I have goals and right now a relationship would get in the way of our mission."

Monkey nodded as he set the water to boil, "Agreed. But there's no shame in wanting something like that for oneself."

"You ever wanted one?" asked Mei Ling out of curiosity.

Monkey laughed, "As if, when I was but a jokester I never would have thought about it. Now it seems like the better option, that way I don't hurt anyone if I'm gone."

"But you still feel it right," said Mei Ling. "You wish someone was there to acknowledge you."

"I would be lying if I didn't," said Monkey. "But this way is easier."

"Maybe we all have someone that'll miss us when we head over to Gongmen?" said Mei Ling. "That's always a nice thought to have."

Monkey nodded, "Agreed."

Mei Ling turned to Monkey and watched as he waited by the fire for the water to boil. He looked so lonely, "You know I once told Crane to follow his dreams, and now he's a kung fu warrior, even better than anything I could have ever thought."

Monkey chuckled, "Weren't we all."

"I trained my entire life in the art of kung fu," said Mei Ling. "Unlike you guys I don't have a tragic back-story to go along with me. What you see it's what you get. But you guys worked so hard for everything, you made it big…"

"And we fell harder…"

"I don't see it that way," she interrupted turning to him. "When you made it to Lee Da I knew what I was in for. Your determination was great and I knew that where others had failed you would succeed. I'm not saying that the masters all were weak, but they –unlike us- had lost many things that turned them into shadows of their former selves. We still stand and we know what we fight for, their memory and China's future. And we -believe it or not- are inspired by our future. The future we yearn to have."

Monkey took his eyes from the fire to stare at Mei Ling, "And you want a family?"

Mei Ling shook her head surprising Monkey, "I want Crane to feel better, for the five to rise from the ashes, and show China how to be great again. If I have a family? That would be a plus."

"You are indeed filled with surprises Mei," said Monkey smiling.

Mei Ling turned back to Mantis and princess. Her mind thinking on how great it would be for everything to be like it used to be. However one specific thought clouded her mind. A lone crane sweeping the hard wood floors of the Lee Da kung fu school. How her speech had inspired him and how that same fragile and shy bird ended becoming one of the greatest masters of kung fu in all of China.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

 **Hola! i wanted to say it's super cool all the votes and all these reviews and follows. Good news is, we no longer have a tie breaker. Bad news is, you'll have to wait for the reveal MAYBE a lil longer. I know the suspense is killing me too, but i do know when i want to reveal it so CHILL. Um...what else...anyway have this early update that i did yesterday but given weather circumstances i was only able to post today. Also im super excited cos after maybe years of trying I'M FINALLY HUNTER RANK 6 IN MONSTER HUNTER (sorry for the random thought but i have this urge to tell everyone lately). i mean i am proud of myself, two monsters in half an hour is an achievement for a bow user like me xD specially since by normal standards i kill one in about...half an hour to forty minutes.**

 **anyway votes are still open if you want to vote, also i got a person that voted for two names...and that is FINE both votes were submitted but they were done at the same time, which is fine by my standards, so no voting twice. im keeping count... unless u enter guest, then im screwed. okay then names bellow and i'll see ya all next week hopefully.**

 **1.** **Kǒngquè - peahen  
**

 **2.** **Gāoguì - noble  
**

 **3.** **Gōngzhǔ - princess**


	28. Opening Up?

**okay so even if the name is not used here...the name for the little princess has already been decided and shall be used for next chapters. Ya know why i decided to end the contest now instead of going on ahead and waiting for next chapter where it will actually be revealed? Well the winner name got a RIDICULOUS amount of votes, to the point where NOTHING can actually pass it. I know LUDICROUS. So if you want to vote go on ahead and give your opinion I would love to hear it and by next chapter we get to see who won.**

 **Also i noticed that this is supposed to focus on three characters Shen, Po, and Tigress...and I kinda focused more on Po (at least I feel that way). it's like the movie, ever noticed Po is the only one with a back story in the actual movies? Weird right. not that I complain I love Jack Black and Kung Fu Panda but meh details. Anyway enjoy this little chapter and I'll see if I post another on...I'm hoping Monday since the chapter its written but I hate it, every time I look at it I want to pull my hair out, so I have to rewrite everything and do it DA WAY I WANNA DO IT.**

 **You are free to read...Enjoy.**

Tigress took her time meditating after her morning training. She had yet to return to the others, instead deciding it was better for her to get on with her meditating than insisting on working on something that she knew she needed to work on more than most. Even with the panda village behind her, Tigress couldn't shake the feeling that she needed something more. The dying flower in her pocket told her that. So far she'd be dependent on that single bloom to keep her comfort. However for the next step she had to suddenly give that comfort away and find it inside herself.

"Tigress," Crane's voice took her out of her trance. "What you been up to?"

The tiger master sat and sighed to her partner, "I've been thinking about the new training."

Crane sat beside her as she continued to speak, "How can this training be useful to us when we have yet to reach a level similar to that which Po had before."

Crane leaned back, supported by his wings, "I don't know. But Viper seems to have gotten a hang of it, as has Mei Ling and Monkey."

"So soon?" asked the tiger master.

"After you left, Mei Ling started fighting me and…wow she could control her chi…to some extent. It didn't take long for Monkey, but his was more of an accident. Shānyáng was fighting him then she lost control for a split second nearly running him over. Monkey reacted just in time to not let any of them get injured."

Tigress nodded, "I see. We finally seem to be understanding chi, after this, we will go to Shen and stop him."

Crane looked up at Tigress, "You really think so?"

Tigress nodded, "I think so, yes."

Crane leaned forward to stare at Tigress, "But you still don't trust Po."

Tigress turned to Crane, "That is of no consequence… and he's not Po!"

Crane's eyes widen at the tiger's outburst. He'd never seen Tigress like that, she was even shaking a little. He said nothing as Tigress got grips of herself once more.

"What makes you say that?"

"He's too different from Po," said Tigress. "Po was sweet and dorky. Lóng…he's different."

"Isn't he what you always wanted the dragon warrior to be like?" asked Crane. "I mean, I know you wanted to be the dragon warrior –heck we all wanted the title- but if it wasn't you; didn't Po turn into someone that would have been perfect for the position?"

Tigress stiffed at Crane's words. He was right. Tigress had indeed wished to be the dragon warrior, however if she hadn't been chosen, none of them were. Obviously the other option had been someone similar to Lóng to be the great and powerful dragon warrior. He reminded her of Shifu and Oogway in some sort of way. Though lately he'd been acting much different, but not enough to consider himself Po.

Tigress, still in some odd way, missed Po. To her, he died that day with the weapon attacked him and sent him out of the Gongmen palace. The pain she had felt at that moment, the loss of her dear friend, it was what got her and the five caught. It had made her weak. She didn't want to go through to that and acknowledge Lóng as Po or the dragon warrior. He was without a doubt a formidable guy, but Tigress was yet to open up to him no matter what.

Crane watched as uncertainty danced on Tigress' eyes. He knew she was still uncertain about many things; however he and the others were yet to understand how it is she didn't trust Po. Sure he acted different, but he was there to support them and fight Shen without a double take. Maybe his conviction had to do with the fact that Shen had destroyed the life Po had as a chef, but something inside Crane told him that it wasn't the entire story.

"Well I am not the only one with my doubts," said Tigress.

Crane met Tigress eyes and smiled, "Nothing gets through unnoticed huh?"

"It wasn't that hard to notice," she stated calmly.

Crane sighed, "It's not like I'm trying to hide it."

"What's on your mind?" asked Tigress.

Crane rubbed his long neck and turned his head trying to hide his expression, "I was thinking…about the future."

Tigress stayed silent, but sat crossed legged facing Crane.

"What if we win this war?" said Crane. "Then what? Viper will have to stay in Gongmen. Mantis is obviously going to stay with her. That will make us what? The furious three? We're a team it would feel…wrong.

"So I wondered and wondered and then we met with Mei Ling," Crane trailed off. "I just don't know what will happen after Shen."

"Does it matter," said Tigress. "What happens after Shen?"

"I'm more worried about during," said Crane. "I don't want to die without…without being one hundred percent in terms with myself."

"And what does that involve?" asked the tiger master.

Crane chuckled, "I want to ask Mei Ling out. I want to…to formally take her out and enjoy at least one date before we face Shen."

Tigress stared at Crane unsure on how to reply to his statement. Crane watched his leader silently when he suddenly started smiling until he could no longer hold his laugh.

"You should see your face," he said clutching his stomach. "It's like you can't believe I want something so normal."

"Well it's been a rough year," she said. "I would think…"

"That I would want more?" said Crane finally straitening. "I don't want more Tigress. But if things with Shen turn out for the best, and we all manage to get out of it alive…I want to quit the five."

Tigress stayed in her position not giving any indication of emotion in her face. She nodded to Crane.

"I understand," she said.

"Mei Ling told me she wanted to start Lee Da once more," Crane told her. "She said 'this time things will be different and the doors will not close on anyone', she insisted she use her charisma to inspire kids into kung fu…and I want to help."

"Then we would be…just me and Monkey," said Tigress understanding Crane's implications.

"He won't last long," said Crane.

Tigress nodded, "I know."

"Then what are you going to do after Shen?" said Crane standing. "I mean, most of us have cleared paths, but you…"

"Monkey has something he wants to do?" asked Tigress.

Crane thought about it, "Well he won't last once we retake China."

Tigress nodded, "I see. I…don't know what I would like to do."

"You know, Po said something funny this morning," said Crane. "He said he wanted to start his dad's noodle shop, here in the Valley."

Tigress frowned, "What do you…"

"He has a clear goal as do most of us," said Crane standing. "Maybe, just maybe, you should give him a chance and see that he is actually Po. If not then, maybe, a small interaction could make you grasp that one thing you're missing to gain peace with yourself and those around you."

Crane turned leaving Tigress to her own thoughts. The tiger master watched her comrade go as her mind played with the options. What did she want to be after Shen? Perhaps it was something uncertain to think, knowing the fight could mean the end or any of their lives; however it didn't seem like a bad idea. The thought of having something to return to could inspire warriors no matter the age. A child fought to impress his parents or to make himself something in the future. An adult could fight for his family or people he cared for. Goals varied, but they impulse a warrior no matter the cause as long as it held meaning in the warrior's heart.

Tigress looked around her and the bamboo forest. Perhaps she could fight for something far greater than her. Her friends were an obvious source of energy she could use. They had a goal and she was more than happy to help them achieve it, but what about her? She didn't define herself yet as an individual and everything in her life had revolved around her one passion, kung fu. However now, Shifu was gone, Oogway was gone, the Jade Palace was gone. She had no one except herself. Her friends each already made their paths clear. Now it was her turn.


	29. Calm before the storm part1

**Lo prometido es deuda, Here it is folks like promised *cleans sweat* this one is WAY better than the original and i am quite glad. I am also trying this thing, i've written fighting before but that was for SheZow (it's a superhero if you haven't checked it...it's really weird and i love weird) BUT SheZow doesn't specially know any type of fighting style...he just...fights. If ya like the fighting i can be more detailed about it but i need to know if you guys don't mind that this isn't kung fu at all. so far i've been letting my mind wonder to the movie and see if the move they make can compare to something they make here.**

 **I know i promised the name to be in this chapter but this chapter focuses on Po mostly and Tigress; and it's basically a set up for chapter 31 where the real fun begins *ee-vil laugh***

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

It was well into the night when I heard the steps. I was by the peach tree, calmly practicing tai chi, when I heard light steps walk behind me and stop. I exhaled waiting for the person to talk, but they didn't. Instead it took a while before I heard their voice ringing in my ears. That voice that once had made my heart flutter and my body jump in attention.

"Lóng," spoke Tigress.

"Yes," I said, not opening my eyes.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I decided to come and practice some tai chi," I told her. "I was going to head back as soon as I was done."

Tigress scoffed, "If you're anything like Oogway, you'd probably stay here the entire night."

I chuckled. She did have a point, but I wasn't going to stay here the entire night. I had planned later to head to the Jade Palace and to my room. Every night I went there for at least an hour, remembering, planning, and resting. It was an odd place to find peace with oneself, but to me it was the place I felt more at ease. Like me, it had been torn down, but I was planning to rebuild it…when the time was right.

"Well good thing I'm not Oogway," I told her. "I'll never be like him."

"That you won't," said Tigress. _Wow hurtful much_.

"Why are you here Tigress?" I asked her. "It's not like you to speak to me for no apparent reason."

Tigress sighed, "I spoke to Crane in the afternoon."

I chuckled, "Did you see? He got control over his chi after he spoke to Mei Ling. Well you probably didn't it was after he spoke to you."

"I saw," she said. "I…went back to the village after we spoke."

I nodded, "Good. Then what else could you have spoken to Crane about?"

"About the future," that opened my eyes. "About what we would do…if we manage to defeat Shen."

I nodded slowly, "I see."

"And I came to the conclusion that, if I were to control my chi I have to stop being in the past entirely. This had been a tough year, not only for me, but for everyone else. The blood of those I killed still stains my paws, but it's my duty to see my actions right. Thus I have decided that perhaps I should start by talking to you."

"But you won't trust me," I told her turning slightly. "You still miss Po. He was your friend and…and he was gone to soon."

Tigress sighed, "Yes, I do miss him; however I understand he won't be back. No matter what Po died and went through other circumstances that changed him, molded him into Lóng. Not that I don't think he's a bad person, but the fact that he reminds me so much to Po…it hurts."

I swallowed at Tigress words, however, no matter how hard this situation was, Tigress still needed to find her own support. I got that the five were completely changed but Tigress, at some point she had crashed, turning into a former shadow of herself. I missed the old Tigress, almost as much as I knew she missed Po. Both of us being two different people and torn apart by the same problem. I sighed.

"Tigress," I turned to her. "Let's fight."

Tigress stared at me, wide eyed, as my statement traveled through her head.

"I get your frustrations and the best way to settle them is to fight each other," I told her.

Tigress shook her head, uncertainty dancing at the depths of her amber eyes.

"Meet me in the Jade Palace yard," I said walking past her. "I'll be waiting…all night if I have to."

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

I stayed in place for about an hour. The night air was cold against my fur and not a noise was heard, still I waited. Arms and legs crossed I sat in the ground and meditated. Time sat still for that time as I waited. However I was not fazed by it. The night sounds soothed my soul like never before as the minutes dragged on and on.

After that long hour that I waited, I finally heard the steps. The steps of that which had drove me into an astounding passion for kung fu. The steps of a broken master, ready to take back what once was hers. I heard the conviction in every move, every sway of her tail, every breath she took. She wasn't hiding behind a mask any more. She was fierce. She wanted this thing to be over, as did I.

"I'm ready," she spoke once she was close enough.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. There was the Tigress I loved. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Very well," I said standing.

Tigress lunged forward. Her paws stretched and try and hit me. I rolled out of the way finally able to gain my fighting stance.

"Cocky," I told her, a smile appearing at the edge of my mouth.

Tigress eyes flared as she launched herself at me once more. Her attacks fast and heavy, one hit and I was done. I dodged with ease. However I could feel the wind mess my fur at how close her attacks were. Jumping back I decided that dodging alone was not going to allow me a victory, thus I rushed forward and jumped. Leg stretched over her position and ready to strike. Tigress jumped away making me land hard on the ground.

"Nice one," she told me.

"Not a compliment," I told her running towards her.

Reaching her, punches immediately went to her. I was fast, but she reacted faster. I held back waiting for the right moment to use my full strength.

"A real warrior goes all out," she told me blocking a punch and sending one of her own.

"A real warrior is patient," I spun trying to hit her with my legs. "He knows when to use his full power to counter."

Tigress kicked my middle section, sending me tumbling to the other side of the yard.

"You should have thought about your decisions better," she said walking towards me.

"I never meant to hurt anyone," I told her raising my hands. "I just…wanted the truth."

"Don't we all," she said.

I sighed, "Yes we do. But we don't always get the answer the way we want."

Tigress rushed towards me once more, paws and claws stretched. No more holding back.

What followed was a blur of attacks. I could barely react to Tigress' attacks as she did with mine. We went all out, punches, kicks; we even ended up playing dirty at some points. However none of the obstacles we gave the other were enough. We jumped, and danced like we've known to do for the longest of time. It was scarily familiar and new, all at the same time.

Sweat poured down our sides and both of us looked out of breath but we weren't ones to give up. At some point, I started to mock her, making weird faces and noises as she hit me. She grew even more serious than usual, like a wall had been built around her. She looked strictly professional as I looked the exact opposite.

"What's a matter?" I asked her. "Afraid of a lil' thundah."

Tigress readied her fist and spun around, her paws started to glow a bright golden color as she did so. My eyes widen and I could barely register her attack until it was already in my face. Quickly, I used my paws to block her attack. Our golden paws meeting one another and canceling our attacks in synch.

"I guess that's a no," I told her panting.

Tigress looked as shocked as I felt on the inside. She quickly raised her paw to attack me, but I dodged and countered sending her flying in the opposite direction. Her golden paws were the first thing to appear as she made her way once more towards me. I got in my fighting stance and rushed to her. Her golden paws left traces of golden threads around us as we fought. I was…amazed.

Tigress had shown such a reluctance to do anything as of late, but now here she was dancing through the skies in threads of golden chi. It was to simply put it, beautiful. As fight carried on her stance began to waver. Chi took way more from you that what one could think off. Her movements became sloppier as our fists met. However she continued onward. Panting, sweaty, several scratches from our fight that left traces of visible blood on our furs, it was all mixed in our fight, until finally, we both collapsed.

Our breathing was uneven as we tried to regain our wits to keep fighting, however I didn't think we would last that long. The second I could finally stand I heard Tigress sob. I raised my head to face her and I blinked at her shaking figure. She was in all fours staring at the ground as she cried. I moved towards her and patted her shoulder.

"Shush Tigress its okay," I told her. "I'm here. It's me. Po."

"Po, Po, Po, Po," she said like a chant over and over.

I pulled her to me and hugged her. She immediately hugged me back, that made me smile a little but at the same time made me realize that we had all changed during this year. It was amazing what one even could do to you as a person.

She gripped me tighter, "Don't leave Po."

"I won't," I told her. "Not again."

"I missed you," she said rubbing her face on my neck.

"I missed you too," I told her slowing my movements.

"Don't leave," she mumbled against my fur.

"I won't," I told her.

We held for a long time and I had to laugh inside at how just this act made me so calm. It felt amazing and calm. Like after several hours of meditation had been completed in a couple of seconds. I guess that still had that burden in my back and the uncertainty of Tigress not accepting me as Po. I breathe a sigh of relief as I slowly moved my paw against the back of her head.

When finally Tigress stopped shaking I still held her, calming her. I wasn't sure exactly what or why I continued to do it but I did. I rested my paw and kept massaging her scalp with my fingers in slow motions. Her arms moved around me doing the same to my back. I chuckled a little at her action.

"What?" she asked moving a little away.

I shrugged, "Just how funny it all is. A year ago I'm pretty sure you would have kicked me away for even trying to touch you, and now here I am, arms around you soothing the pain away."

Tigress moved for her eyes to face mine, "I guess you're right. But I nearly lost you Po…all of you."

"You won't lose me again," I told her sternly. "I'll make sure of that."

Our eyes held for what felt like an eternity. Without noticing I leaned in and she did the same. Her eyes coming closer, the amber of them clouded all my other senses. My paw moved to cradle her face and hers moved up my back and pulled me close. Our lips met reassuring me that she was indeed in my arms and that this was real. A tear escaped me as my lips began to move against hers. My eyes closed.

A long time ago I would have danced in joy at this action, but at the moment I just wanted to embrace it. This was a kiss after a long year of suffering and it was nice to be reassured. I know she felted too, as she purred before deepening the kiss.

I turned making her back make contact with the ground and I positioned body atop of hers. I broke the kiss then and stared at her. Her eyes looked into mine and I could see she was fine with whatever was about to happen. I gently touched her face and she leaned in. Po had loved her so much…I loved her so. She was an amazing woman, master…friend. I watched as next to her a new peach blossom placed itself gently next to her. I followed the wind and saw the peach tree in the distance, two silhouettes watching next to it, but just as quickly they disappeared.

"Po?" I heard Tigress from under me.

Turning back I instantly got lost in her gaze, "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"I think…I think I saw Shifu and…"

Tigress turned to try and glimpse the tree. "They're gone," I told her.

She turned to me, "Thank you Po."

I frowned. "For everything," she said giving me another kiss.

Before I knew it, our kisses had increase in intensity and morning had arrived at the village. However I would never forget that night in the Jade Palace. As the sun rose in the horizon bathing the valley in its glow I would remember the last night for this was the last night with calm before the storm.


	30. Calm before the storm part2

**What ya guys thought that you'd have to wait for another update *ee-vil laugh* jokes on ya cos i updated TWICE. This chapters go hand in hand so i thought to myself 'wynot post 'em both?' so here ya go a glimpse of what everyone was doing xD with this all pieces are set and of to Gongmen we go!**

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

A giggle danced through the destroyed valley of peace as Crane raised his wings high making and exaggeration of what he spoke.

"I'm serious; I never thought I would see such an enormous Boar. He was all _I am Boar_ and I still barely knew kung fu so I was really scared, either way we managed to get him and after that the furious five was pretty much my life."

Mei Ling giggled once more and leaned in on Crane. The avian swallowed and adjusted his hat just to have something to distract him.

"I'm so glad about things Crane. Everything turned out fine in the end," she told him, her voice low as if to not disturb the night itself. "I hope that when all of this is done, I can bring the same joy I brought to you, to others. And who knows maybe uncover the next big kung fu legend in the process."

Crane laughed, "I wouldn't call me…a legend."

"Sure you are," said Mei Ling stopping and turning to Crane. "You're strong, smart, and brilliant kung fu master. You may not be a legend, but the five are a legend. You are part of them, and that makes you a legend. Generations to come will know the tales of Crane the kung fu master in the furious five."

Crane shook his head, "I wouldn't say that."

Mei Ling held his face and turned him to face her, "I did."

Crane lowered his eyes and sighed, "What if this doesn't turn out the way we want?"

Mei Ling smiled sadly, "Then we have to make the best of the rest of our lives don't we?"

Crane stared at her and nodded, "That we must."

"I know it's sudden," she interrupted the avian. "But might as well enjoy the rest of the night like it's our last; let's go nuts."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," replied Crane as both turned and rushed to their miss adventures through the night.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

"The moon is bright, the wind is quiet," sang Mantis to the small bird on the blanket bed that had been prepared for her nights before. Viper curled around herself, keeping the baby nice and warm as the mantis continued on with the lullaby until only the small sounds of chirping could be heard. "The cradle moving softly, my little one; close your eyes, sleep, sleep, dreaming sweet dreams."

"There," he finished.

"You're taking this father job quite seriously," said Viper.

"Hey!" said Mantis a little too loud. Shushing himself, he continued on a softer tone, "I asked you out for a reason, no?"

"Still you wouldn't have to take care of her the way you do," replied Viper. "I'm grateful for that."

Mantis rolled his eyes and hopped to take an extra blanket to cover Viper with.

"It was nothing," he said. "I basically help her be born. I held her mother during the time she figured she was pregnant until now. Let me have some fun."

Viper chuckled, "Thank you Mantis."

"Besides little princess needs to have a family doesn't she," he said. "She also will need a father to tell all the boys off when she's old enough."

Viper laughed, "My father didn't exactly do that to me."

"You're a kung fu master," said Mantis as if made sense.

"Well so will Gōngzhǔ," said Viper nestling her little one.

"Yeah but," said Mantis. "Having a dad and kung fu master, she'll know who really wants her and who doesn't, especially if she is to be the ruler of China. Who knows how many psychos are out there just waiting to pounce her bones? Nope, I'm definitely here to stay."

Viper nodded and stared at the small mantis.

"Mantis?" she asked.

"Mhm?"

"Take care of Gōngzhǔ," she said her eyes swelling with tears.

"Viper, what's wrong?"

"No matter what happens in Gongmen," she started. "Promise me you'll take care of her. When everything seems lost…come back and take her…far away from here. I don't want her to… be alone."

Mantis jumped on Viper's head, "What are you talking about? When we fight Shen we'll win. Nothing bad will happen."

"Mantis, just promise me," said Viper tears running down her face. "Promise me you'll protect her if I can't."

Mantis nodded unsure of what else to say to a pleading mother. Viper crumbled at this and started crying full on as Mantis held her. He sang to her also, he wasn't the best singer in the world, but he knew how much both her and her daughter relaxed at the sound of his voice. It was better than feeling the helplessness he now felt because of Shen. Shen may have given him a family, but he was also destroying it. Mantis felt himself succumb to tears also. This was just the calm before the storm and he felt, that the storm was closer than any of them suspected.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

Monkey woke up at the noise of screams. He quickly sat up turning from left to right unsure of what he saw or what to make of the situation. Was Shen attacking? Was someone in danger? Had any one fallen ill? Was Gōngzhǔ okay? All these questions danced on his mind, until he noticed the source was next to him.

Shānyáng was gasping as she stared at the wall. Monkey scratched the back of his neck, "Are you alright?"

Shānyáng turned to him and nodded, "Just a nightmare."

Monkey stood and walked up to her, "About?"

Shānyáng shook her head, "Nothing important. Just stuff. Go back to sleep I didn't mean to wake you."

"Well I am awake," said Monkey. "Might as well just talk."

Shānyáng turned to him, "Seriously Monkey, it was nothing. Let's go back to sleep."

Shānyáng turned and covered her body with her one thin blanket. Monkey watched as she pretended to sleep and he rolled his eyes.

"Anything can happen in a second," she spoke after a long silence. "Your entire world can literally close on you."

"Well that's true," he told her. "But also in one second everything can change for the better. In a second I met Oogway, and in a second I understood that my world was something different that what I thought. It all depends on how you see it."

"How can you be so positive?" she asked turning to him. "Things always turn for the worst sooner or later."

Monkey shrugged, "I guess I'm just used to see the positive."

"How can you after everything Shen did?" Shānyáng asked. "He destroyed your life."

"But I'm alive," he replied. "I'm alive to regain that which he took. It may take a while…but I don't see another option. I've been in the bottom. I've been in the top and me more than anyone else should know, life works that way. Sure, I was sad about the whole Shen thing, but weren't we all. Now we're going to set things right."

Shānyáng chuckled and dropped on the blanket, "You're a dreamer, you know that jester?"

"Is that wrong?" he asked.

Shānyáng shook her head, "Not at all… it keeps you grounded."

Monkey laughed, "How is being in the clouds helping me stay grounded?"

"Because it reinforces your beliefs," said Shānyáng. "You only live it enough… for it to help you on your daily life."

Monkey then turned to head to bed, however a hoof stopped him as quickly as he turned.

"Can you…keep…can you keep me company tonight?" Shānyáng asked.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

A royal peacock woke up in his majestic bed. He breathed the morning air and walked over to his balcony to stare at his empire. A chuckle escaped him as he observed his majestic surroundings. The world was his and he…sat gloriously a top of it.

His servants dressed him that same morning. He inhaled and felt power running through his veins. Something was about to happen, he wasn't sure what, but he would win. There was no denying his power and whoever came to him would suffer his wrath.

Walking out of his chambers Shen made his way through the endless halls of the Gongmen palace. His wolf men parted as he walked. Feeling his power Shen had nothing to fear. His eyes scanned his surroundings of the amazing stylized palace. Everything changed since his parent's lived in this palace. And he was glad of it. Shen looked and felt more regal than ever before and he was ready for anything.

His regal clothes against his feathers made him feel great. The endless palace walls covered in rich red colors made him smile at how great everything he did was. His own army bowed in his presence and some even turned unable to stare at his majesty. Shen smiled inside, that was his power and they feared and venerated him. He bathe in his glory, the glory of China, the glory of Shen.

***As he walked, his wolf army parted and stared at the royal peacock. Their eyes showing concern for the wondering peacock. Their leader spent most of his time endlessly wondering halls in a nearly destroyed palace. Bodies lay around in state of decay as the peacock killed randomly and without hesitation. However the peacock seemed unfazed by everything. His clothes were torn and brunt on edges. Blood smeared in several places of his costume and himself. The wolves backed away and waited.

Shen walked up to his balcony once more and took a deep breath. He savored the beautiful scenery of his country.

***Fire adorned the sky and buildings crumbled under their own weight. Shen didn't see this; instead he saw the grandeur of a city that no longer was there. His wolves knew, but none spoke for the last person to interfere with their master's vision had met a cruel fate. Actually the person was still there. Her body limb at the end of the torn bed. Her face decayed and filled with worms. Shen didn't see her as she clutched her stomach and had easily impaled her. Her intestines ran outward, a small bundle -no bigger than a hand lay- next to it. However it no longer held the life it once had.


	31. Infiltration

**Hello mi gente, it's been a week already xD thus here is an update. Okay, here's the s*** I...want this ending to be ACTION PACKED but I might not get that. I also have no clue where to stop chapters from here and that is BAD. I have ideas, but everything is a big jumble mess in my mind and I have to get my grips back...I also have that late project I have to give the teacher otherwise i am SUPER f***** in class and a douche already gave me a D that lowered my GPA greatly. (TTMU you're talking S****)... *sigh* I promised myself I'll finish this and I WILL I'll promise I'll manage my time better so you guys can keep getting your updates weekly and since we so close to the end...I don't want to abandon this half way through like all my other projects. This has to be done otherwise I'll curl into a ball and die of shame.**

 **You guys are the ones that kept this project going after all because I never planned for it to be this long or detailed. At the beginning it was just, Po loses memory, five enslaved by Shen, Tigress distrusts Po, but they go to the Valley and Po regains memories (Po was always meant to regain his memories at the valley) They go back, kick shen's butt...and the rest is kinda spoiler-ish so imma stop there. I guess what I want to say is...thank you guys so much for everything and I wanted you to know I appreciate you taking the time to read this horribly written and inconsistent fanfic. Anyway I'm getting sentimental and not many read these author notes thingies so...yeah this is were it all starts. The beginning of the end and guess I'll see ya guys before the epilogue ;)**

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

Po spun around with bowls filled with noodles covering his arms. He –as quickly as he could- tumbled against people and tables in order to deliver each and every plate on time.

"Dad I need help here," he yelled for his father.

When he turned he was met with silence. Actually no one was there except for him. The panda felt lost and frowned at the sudden emptiness of it all. It was odd for his father's restaurant to be empty, especially at this time of day when it was still lunch.

Po turned to search the rest of the village but no one was around. He frowned even further at the sensation that something was very wrong in the village. Turning to the restaurant, he was going to check the house to see if his dad was there, but he was met by the usual sight of his father making noodles. The panda smiled a little and moved to his father, however he couldn't reach him for he was sitting at one of the restaurant tables; his father sat across him with his feathers intertwined as the smell of noodles drifted in the air.

Po blinked at how unusual everything seemed to be working but Ping seemed unfazed by it. He picked a spoon and lifted the broth to his beak.

"This soup needs more salt," he said before turning to meet the jade eyes of his son. "Hello son."

"Dad," said Po. "What's going on here?"

Ping licked his beak and smiled at his son, "Well Po this is your dream, you tell me."

"A dream?" said Po frowning.

"Well it's more like my last message to you," said Ping.

"What are you talking about dad?" asked Po.

"I can't keep you down forever Po," said Ping. "I know you've moved on and all, so I want to do the same. I'm proud of the man you have become Po, not only have you become the chef I made you but you also have become a great kung fu master. I miss you, and I'm sad by the fact that I can't share more memories with you, but these things to happen."

Po blinked and shook his head, "What?"

"Po," another voice made Po turned and faced another table. On it Shifu and Oogway sat silently eating a bowl of noodles each. Shifu was getting some tofu and chewed loudly before turning to his soup once more. Po wondered about them until her turned and saw his dad had been replaced by two other figures. Giant pandas as himself but Po didn't recognize them.

"Can I help you?" he asked the couple.

Both of them smiled as Ping joined them. Po was so lost he could barely keep up with what was happening.

"We gave you a chance son," said the male giant panda. "We are glad to see you alive and well."

"My Lotus," said the female one. "Look at my little baby, becoming a man."

"I'm sorry but…" Po stopped himself from answering. "Lotus? Those that mean you are my…"

"The journey is never done," said Oogway making Po turn to him. "However your journey has reached a climax yet again."

"About more than a year ago I wouldn't believe you could do it," said Shifu turning for the first time to see the panda. "But now I have all my hopes on you…Dragon Warrior.

Suddenly Po was standing in front of them all; his brown robe was now white with black endings. In front of him a line of the people he just spoke to bowing down to him. Po raised his gaze and found that in the distance he could make out the city of Gongmen, a top of the city sat an albino peacock. His eyes crazed and his body lacking in other forms. Po felt pity beyond anything towards the peacock and suddenly he understood what was happening. Turning he bowed to the people in front of him.

"Thank you," he told them. "For everything."

"We'll miss you little Lotus," Po heard the male panda say.

"I never regret it my decision Lotus dear," he heard the woman reply.

Po turned to watch them as they both disappeared.

"I hope to see even greater things from you," said Shifu slowly disappearing. "Dragon warrior."

"I'm proud of you," said Ping. "Son," and he also disappeared.

At last Po faced Oogway, "Will Shifu forget me if I don't do anything beyond this?"

Oogway chuckled, "He probably will, for now we will support you in your fight with Shen. I know I chose you for a reason Po, I know you can handle this."

Po nodded, "Having you by my side will greatly inspire me master."

Oogway chuckled, "You have indeed changed dragon warrior…but I guess everything does."

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

Po woke up to the smell of dirt and rain. His eyes opened to stare at the ceiling of the cave him and the five had used to escape Shen what felt like an eternity ago. Ironically now this was their hang out before they infiltrated Gongmen city. Everyone knew their part in the plan, infiltrate without being noticed and take down Shen, it was easy. Tigress had worked out the necessary things for the infiltration to be a success, thought they were still some loose variables, the rest were willing to take the leap of faith.

Po looked at his brown robe and acknowledged that everything he had seen was entirely a dream of his own creation. However, he felt greatly better. Not that he hadn't felt great often, considering he and Tigress finally worked out their differences and were once again in speaking terms, but he finally got to see everything from his life in one go and that made Po relieved to know he was in the right and had all his facts straight.

Po stood and moved out of the cave to stare at the night. The far stars twinkling in the night. He sighed and sat while staring at them.

"Po," he heard Tigress question him. "What are you doing here? Couldn't sleep?"

Po shook his head, "I had a dream about everyone. My dad, Shifu, Oogway…I think I even saw my parents."

Tigress sat next to him and stared at the stars, "I guess we all had the same dream then."

"You dreamt with them too?" Po asked her.

Tigress nodded, "Shifu and Oogway. Both just told me they were proud and that their help was in the fight."

Po nodded, "Yeah."

"We should go back and try to get as much sleep as we can," said Tigress standing. "Tomorrow will be a long day."

Po nodded and stood to follow the tiger master. His last thoughts were those of the words of his loved ones.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

Viper slithered through the ruble and made her way to the hide out inside the walls of Gongmen. Her figure disappeared only to reappear inside the walls of the last place they would have expected to end up once more, the Gongmen Jail.

"I cannot believe this is the work of Shen," she told her friends as she settled in the circle they formed.

"We weren't even gone for that long," said Mei Ling clutching her staff on her paws.

"Enough to make a crazed man loose the last remaining strands of his mind," said Tigress.

"We all knew he was crazy but this…takes the gold," said Mantis.

When they first arrived at Gongmen none of them could believe their eyes at the once magnificent city as it now lay in rubble. Dead bodies stretched all around the city; however they weren't that many that would make the five alarmed. They assumed they were from people that preferred a swift dead to keep receiving Shen's horrible treatment or others…people who cared little for their lives any more. Crane had shudder at the thought.

"Perhaps he finally lost it without Princess?" said Monkey casually.

"I don't think that would cause any one to cause this kind of damage," said Mantis.

"How would you feel if they took away your only child?" said Crane. "If they took princess away from you never to be seen again."

"I'll rip them apart," said Mantis. "Oh…I see want you mean."

Crane nodded, "He's lost it completely, and I don't think this is the only thing in store for us."

"You think we can be even more surprised?" said Mei Ling as Crane nodded.

"I don't think," said Crane. "I know."

Tigress nodded, "The sooner we get this plan into motion the sooner we can get out of Gongmen."

The five nodded and turned to inspect the plan one last time; however one of them wasn't paying attention or even near them. Po walked around the cells of Gongmen prison and stopped at the cell where he had met master Ox and Croc. At the time he was so excited and ready to defeat the evil Shen, then the second time he had been confused and reckless, now Po knew what he had to do. He had lost everything and was ready to move forward and reclaim China and his life back.

"Po," he heard Tigress voice call for him. "We need you."

Po turned and walked out of the cell and to the others. The rotting bodies he passed made his conviction even greater.

"What's up?"

"We're going in during the night. We'll set explosives here, here, and here. Mantis will ignite them and then we'll have a free road inside the palace."

"You guys know the palace better than any of us," told Po. "I trust you know what you're doing."

"Tigress knows the quarters of the army too well," said Crane. "There's an entrance at the other side here," pointed Crane. "Then it extents all the way leading directly to the throne room. Is an escape route Shen doesn't know I saw his wolves coming in and out of it."

Po smirked, "You guys never told me you planned this so well."

Crane shrugged, "We had to take as much info as we could."

"The explosives are in this room," mentioned Tigress. "It'll be a synch to get there, get the explosives and leave. They are rarely used since Shen came into power."

"I'll go in and get the explosives," said Viper.

"I'll help," mentioned Mantis. "Both of us can go in and out without a problem."

They all nodded, "Then tonight we strike, by morning Shen won't even know what hit him."


	32. Gongmen Palace

**Sorry for late update also they may be more mistakes than usual cos i didn't double checked ANYTHING except the small portion i did last week before Morpheus claimed me. so enjoy it ;)**

Shen paced around the throne room. He stared at the giant weapon in the middle of room and adored the delicate yet power piece of equipment. He slowly admired it, moving his feathers slowly upon the surface of the metal. His metal feathers making soft noises as he traced the material, it was then he was interrupted by the earth shaking under his feet.

"Guards," he yelled as the quake settled.

"My Lord it seems the palace has been targeted," replied one of the wolf guards.

"Who is such a fool as to target me," demanded Shen.

Another wolf arrived once the quake settled, "My Emperor we don't have information of the attackers."

Shen threw his metal feather on the new arrival, instantly killing him. He then turned to the men that accompanied him.

"Find them and bring them to me," he threatened.

The wolves bowed and rushed without a second glance back.

Shen turned to his weapon and smirked. He had the perfect punishment for the new arrivals.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

It was going well…a little too well, at least those where my thoughts in the entire mission thus far. So far we implanted the explosives and took care of the entrance guard. We were still fresh and moving alongside the wolves without being noticed, it had been easier than expected. Either something was incredibly wrong…or we were in for one hell of a ride.

"Po," said Tigress. "Wolves, south tower."

I nodded and rushed through the ruble and flames to said tower. I walked through the outside wall and picked the wooden outsides and climbed upward. Several wolves noticed me and Tigress and the five went over, taking them two at the time. I climbed and rolled into the wooden plataform. The five wolves inside rushed to kick me out. I dodged their incoming attacks and retaliated. The first one got punched in the gut, the second a kick that sent him flying a little too much, the third one ended up being head butted by the fourth and both of them ended being used as a bat to handle the first and fifth.

I panted and took out a small explosive, ignited it and jumped out the plataform of the tower to the ground.

"Good job," said Tigress. "Everyone front yard."

The five nodded and together we ran towards the palace once more. Packs of wolves came running towards us and with simple kick and punches we drove them away. _This wasn't what was supposed to happen,_ I repeated to myself, _This is wrong. Something's up._ However these words became more insistent as we reached the palace doors. At the entrance we finally encountered what could be half way noted as a small army ready to attack the intruders. We got ready as we faced the small army; however the words kept screaming at me, _This is wrong_.

"Ready," yelled Tigress.

And we all nodded in agreement.

The first wave came from the sides. The wall that surrounded Gongmen palace was filled with archers that popped out of nowhere and attacked by surprise. Mei Ling jumped forward and used her staff to try and rebound all the flying arrows. Crane flew up and used his wings of justice to scatter the arrows in another direction. Several wolves were downed by the attack but the rest charged without caring for their comrades. Mei Ling readied her staff and we all took our fighting positions.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

Shen stared from the top of the palace and down to where he saw the line of warriors fighting. He chuckled to himself and turned to the dead body in his chambers.

"My dear everything is going according to plan," he told the rotting corpse. "You see the five are here and trying to destroy me. But their plan will fail. Our son will rule over China and then…I will truly win."

The corpse lay motionless as Shen walked over.

"Come my dear," he said picking it up. "We must be ready to meet our guests."

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

I turned, my eyes landing on a balcony around the top of the Gongmen palace. I felt observed but I couldn't really focus on anything but the attack. Using another bomb I threw it into the mass of attacking wolves and within seconds it exploded. Tigress threw several wolves my direction and I smacked their heads together and before turning the rest to Monkey. Mei Ling danced on her staff quickly knocking the wolves in her surroundings. Viper held control of a wolf with a shield. She used it as a defense and offensive weapon, knocking wolves that got to close and defense when more arrows were sent our way.

I knocked a wolf and turned him to cover myself from several flying arrows. After that I kicked him away making him land on several of his 'comrades'. The wolves fought back and some dodged the falling body. They rushed towards me, weapons ready to strike. I dodged the incoming attacks and managed to sneak in several punches to knock them out. I belly drum the last one and move closer to my group and we continued to fight the quickly diminishing wolf army. I hear a growl followed by the scream of a wolf.

I turn and take with me a wolf, who fells on his back and Mantis rushes to hit him square knocking him. I saw he was panting something terrible that's when I noticed everyone was the same. Beads of sweat rolled down our faces and our breathing came on hard. However we had yet to even reach Shen. _This is wrong_.

"Guys," I yell over the noise as another explosion rattles us. "This isn't right?"

Viper appears from ahead and lands on my shoulders spinning me around with her to knock the surrounding wolves, "What do you mean Po?"

"I…I don't know," I tell her as I stand up and face several other wolves. "Something is not right."

Tigress falls behind me taking on a few other wolves, "Be specific Po."

"But I don't know," I yell. "I just…" a wolf come towards me and I leap and kick him in the face. Spinning around, I face other two but end up jumping so they both collide. "This doesn't feel right."

Tigress frowned but finished her wolf, "Everyone back in position."

Crane spiraled into the group taking the wolves by surprise as his wings made giant air currents that left the wolves spiraling away from the main group. We gather ourselves in the middle of the area; however the alarms on my head were ringing greatly. _Too late._

I took a deep breath as I faced the next great threat.

A low clap filled the area as I opened my eyes to meet a pair of red ones standing in a high balcony.

"Good job _panda_ ," said Shen. I frowned at his appearance. Even from our point we had a good grip on his appearance and there he was all dirty and had patches of brown –obviously dried blood- all around his silk robes. Viper gasped at his appearance.

"As I can see you took my men with no effort," continued Shen. "But…this is where your game ends, _dragon warrior_."

Shen yelled his order and the bottom of the palace opened to reveal rows of weapons, just like the ones he had used before but even more detailed and heavy looking. I swallowed remembering both times this weapon destroyed my life, one while I was Po and another while I was Lóng. I wasn't ready to handle this weapon now, and this time I knew it. I mean, five of those were aimed directly at us and I was just one me.

"Po," said someone behind me but I didn't process who it was.

My gaze turned to Shen before turning back to the weapons.

"See you later," started Shen. " _Panda_."

I frowned at the peacock whose voice sounded in the edge of craziness as his eyes gripped to any reality his mind had forged. I lowered my stance and just stood there facing Shen as his smirk grew into a wide grin. I felt bad for him and I didn't dare to remove my eyes from his. He looked lost, mad, crazed beyond reason. Voices drifted into white noise as I stared at the peacock, and time seemed to slow down.

Shen's eyes grew wide slowly before they clouded beyond recognition. He took a deep breath to yell his order but I couldn't hear it instead I lowered my gaze to the weapons as the wolves ignited the match at the end. I blinked and exhaled.

 **Apologies for the ya know...cliffhanger...and all that. *rubs back of neck* i just can't think of a good non cliffhangery way to end this. but hey at least we got to Shen *fist bump?* yeah...well ciao and till friday or saturday when i'm hoping to update again *crossed fingers***


	33. Shen's Delusion

**Would you look at that an update *plays zelda music* you discovered the climax *-* now onward to the story and it's many twists and turns.**

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

Shen's eyes grew wide and his face seemed to split with his smile. His crazed eyes watched as the warriors got ready to handle the incoming barrage of attacks…only it was taking a long time. Shen frowned and turned to his henchmen.

"What are you waiting for you fools? Finish them," he yelled.

"There must be a problem with the weapon sir," mentioned one of the wolves.

Shen turned to him and griped the balcony railings, his metal feathers leaving a screeching sound.

"Finish them," yelled Shen a top of his lungs.

An army of wolves came rushing out of the palace to fight the five as Shen walked out of the balcony to see the weapon and get it running once more.

The five quickly found themselves surrounded by an endless horde of wolves and gorillas. _Looks like the reinforcements arrived,_ thought the five.

The battle drove on, as Shen arrived to the weapon and ignited the first one. It quickly turned off making the royal peacock frown. He ignited the weapon once more, but a small bug appeared and turned off the weapon. Shen ignited it once more and this time managed to get the slippery bug before it disappeared.

"I thought it was funny that my weapon failed," said Shen bringing the bug close to him. "Guess we'll have to get rid of a nuisance."

"Shen," interrupted a voice.

Shen turned and looked up to see Viper heading his way. Shen threw Mantis in the opposite direction, making him hit his head and fall flat on the floor.

"Well, look what we have here," said Shen taking his fighting stance. "Came back because you miss me?"

"In your dreams," hissed Viper.

Shen laughed, "Well why else would you be back when I announced my new offspring?"

Viper frowned, "What?"

Shen chuckled, "Don't be foolish, I know you want that position as empress."

Viper was taken off guard and Shen used this opportunity to attack her. Viper slithered back, but Shen's attack managed to land a hit, his metal feathers scratching the surface of Viper's body.

She gritted her teeth, but managed to slither far away in order to face the peacock once more.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Shen rolled his eyes, "You seriously expect me to believe, that you don't know about my new concubine or our child?"

Viper frowned. She hadn't heard about it, actually since when Shen had a new concubine?

"You aren't making any sense," she said getting ready to fight.

Shen laughed, "Well you'll find out."

He took out his metal feathers and proceeded to attack the snake. Viper slithered away and through his legs. Slithering to his back she wiped her tail around landing a successful attack on the peacock, he then turn ready to cut her head off. Viper hid once more and jumped sending several attacks to the peacock, which used his feathers to cover from some of her attacks.

Viper falls and readies her next attack, but it ends up meeting the end of several of Shen's metal feathers. Viper screams, but quickly dismissed the pain to face Shen once more. Gasping for air, she slithers towards him and stops abruptly allowing the rest of her body to collide with the peacock in a swift but powerful move. Shen stumbles back and Viper uses her advantage to slither around one of his henchmen and take hold of him. Slinging his sword Viper tries to land an attack on Shen, but the peacock ends up killing the wolf.

"You think you can finish me that easy?" says Shen. "I won't let you; my son will rise if I die."

"Your son has nothing to you Shen," says Viper. "Our child is first to the throne."

Shen frowns, "Our child?"

Suddenly he's sent flying and Viper turns to meet Mantis.

"He's crazy," said the bug.

"What?" asks Viper.

"He is forming this twisted world in his head that isn't real," says Mantis. "This is worse than what we thought. We need to warn the others, who knows what Shen can do now."

Mantis climbed a top of Viper and both headed to the others.

Shen stood and saw both Viper and Mantis slithering away. Gripping his feathers, he let them fly at the pair. Mantis saw this and jumped from Viper to stop the flying feathers. Viper turns slightly but Mantis yells, "Keep moving, tell the others."

Viper nods and continues onward. Mantis turns to Shen and gets ready to fight the peacock. However at the sight of the insect Shen laughs, "Don't tell me you…and her?"

Mantis doesn't reply, which causes Shen to laugh harder, "This is just perfect."

"At least I can see my child," replied Mantis.

Shen stopped laughing and turned to Mantis, " _Insect_ , you dare touch what's mine."

It was Mantis turn to laugh, "Now they are yours? They never were yours Shen. You lose, and not just in this battle or war, no, you lose in life as well."

Shen raged, "You will regret those words… _bug_."

"Bring it _peacock._ "

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

Viper reached the other five.

"Guys," she yelled over the fighting. "Shen has lost it."

"What do you mean?" asked Tigress punching a gorilla that fell a top of some wolves.

"Shen has lost it," said Viper swinging her tail around hitting several wolves.

Po turned to Shen, or most likely to where he had last seen Shen, "Viper, where's Mantis?" he asked.

"He stayed to fight Shen and give me time to warn you guys," replied Viper.

Po stilled and looked around for Mantis unable to find traces of the bug or Shen. Po's eyes became frantic in his search over the wolves and gorillas heading his way. Po hurried through the crowd as Tigress and Viper yelled for him, but he paid them no mind. He continued punching his way through the crowd of wolves, until he was able to spot Mantis in the distance. Po then saw as Shen threw several metal feathers at Mantis who dodged them masterfully.

Po rushed to them, but was stopped by a barricade of gorillas. He tried to reach or warn Mantis about Shen in anyway, but he couldn't reach the bug as it continued to dodge and countered the peacock's attacks.

"Mantis," yelled Po.

Shen jumped up in the air and landed atop the bug, squashing it under his metal covered foot.

"Any last words _insect_ ," asked the peacock.

Mantis smiled up at the peacock, "You still lose Shen."

Mantis then started to glow, a bright golden color. Po watched as Shen moved back, but the sudden event certainly had taken Shen back as the peacock stumbled and fell. Suddenly, Mantis exploded and the explosion took back Shen who collided with his first weapon causing it to ignite the match. Po stayed wide eyed as he watched the scene unfold and the fact that he was powerless to stop anything from happening.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

 **a moment of silence here, for all of those people who placed their bets on who would end up dying and giving me ideas to end the life of one of the furious five... ... ... ... yep that's a moment wasted. ANYWAY gracias por las ideas ;) now this entire chapter was going to be one extremely long chapter BUT i cut it into two parts because i'm nice and all. *evil laugh while drinking a beer* cheers to all of ya and don't worry i have legal age ;)**


	34. The dragon warrior and the furious five

**You thought i was EVIL wuahahaha naw i ain't like that, but move on from Mantis short lived experience and turn to this page which brings us to the end of the climax. *drinks beer* enjoy.**

 **this chapter has not been reviewed except for the first two paragraphs but i can't focus on it for some sick twisted reason.**

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

My eyes widen at the sight of Mantis' still body. My eyes filled with tears at the sight and I could feel the giant knot that suddenly formed on my throat. It was as if minutes ago I wasn't fighting at least a dozen gorillas to try and save my friend and now…he was gone. My eyes drifted then to the weapon, and then to the five who were in direct line of fire.

I jumped and rolled landing right in the line of fire, hoping I was able to protect them with my own power, as limited as it was. I closed my eyes and watched as several wolves parted to try and dodge the powerful weapon, however once the attack was set there was no stopping it. The weapon launched its attack and several lives were taken in the process.

My body wasn't ready to receive the attack but I maintained my mind focus in what mattered. I closed me as I heard the metal ball collide with the wind and towards me. My mind was clear from everything except my will to stop this madness from spreading further. I opened my eyes and watched the metal ball almost upon me. I lifted my arm and waited.

As it collided however it felt…odd. Certainly it wasn't something I had ever felt. It was hot and hard but it gave me the sensation of, noodles. With ease I moved it around my arm and sent it back where it came from making it explode the weapon from the inside. Shen was taken back and commanded for the rest of the weapons to be ignited as well. His fellow wolves did and another row of weapon's appeared upon the first one.

Each weapon came down with ease under me. To an extent it was enthralling to watch the bright colors that danced around me. It was easy to see how people got astonished by the colors and noises. A small smile may have place in my mouth once as I recalled a time when everything was easy going and dad had taken me to see my first fireworks. The smile was changed quickly as more weapons appeared.

"Kill him," screamed Shen in the background. "Why aren't any of you killing him?"

"My lord we are doing what we can."

"Then try **harder** ," yelled Shen.

Whoever it was backed away and someone else took his place. Shen sounded to the point of madness as he continued to yell atop the noise but I continued to counter his weapons.

"Keep going soon he'll tire."

I threw another ball to its weapon and looked up. If the entire place was made out of weapons…he was right.

"Viper get Mantis," I said turning.

Viper nodded and rushed to the palace to retrieve Mantis. The rest of the five were clearly watching the entire thing safely away and soon Viper and Mantis joined them. I smiled and turned to keep the weapon from doing any permanent damage.

"Run," I yelled to the five.

"What?" I heard Tigress yell back.

"Run now," I told them. "Get out of here."

"Po," I heard them mumble.

I didn't turn as I allowed my chi to start showing. I saw Shen's eyes grow wide in understanding.

"Not even your chi will save you _panda,_ " he said. "Fire!"

I nodded and waited as all the weapons attacked in such a synchronized matter than made me suspect they were holding back before. I heard the muffled voices of the five but my main focus was in front of me. Peach petals danced around me and golden beads moved around the area where I was standing. The beads spread further as the metal projectiles made contact with the sphere that protected me.

Each hit sent me a little off balance but I managed to hold for a while until I had enough fire power to counter. I moved the sphere around until I could contain the entire thing in my palm. Shen's eyes grew wide as he ordered his men to fire, but most of them bolted by now. Shen walked over to a weapon and pointed it at me. My eyes never moved from his as he let ignited the weapon and I let out my chi. However instead of throwing my attack to the weapon I used it to hit the columns of the palace, leaving me entirely exposed.

I could see Shen's attack heading my way but I was already fighting unconsciousness and doing anything else was going to destroy me. The five sprung around me and protected me using their short chi abilities. All of them were strong enough to rebound the attack back to Shen and join in the destruction of the royal palace in Gongmen. The structure fell while we were still near, however using their chi the five where able to fight their way through the ruble and out.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Tigress when we got out of the ruble. We only heard positive replies as we stared at the destroyed city. Everything about it was sad, a once prosperous city downed by its own government and selfishness of one man.

I fell on my knees, unable to keep myself standing. I panted trying to regain my wits before we marched on. Monkey patted my back as we heard another voice nearing us.

"Destroyed by his own self," said a particular gray goat.

We turned to meet her but she showed almost as much damage as we did. However near her a very well kept little chick rushed to us chirping happily.

"Gōngzhǔ," said Viper in her maternal voice.

The peachick chirped happily moving her featherless wings towards her mom, however we noticed she was trying to get a reaction from Mantis. I saw the five look down as they grieved the death of one of us. However to me he had died a hero to China.

"Hey…princess…" we heard Mantis lowly reply to the chick.

Gōngzhǔ chirped happily and threw her wings around to find her papa.

"Mantis," we all yelled at the same time as we rushed to him.

Mantis could barely move from his position atop of Viper. He moved his claw thingy to pat Gōngzhǔ but that was the only action we could register, other than breathing of course.

A feather suddenly startled all of us who turned to see what had happened.

From the rubble, a torn and broken Shen stood. His crazy eyes flashed all raw emotions of anger and hatred. His eyes darted from one of us to the other in an endless circle never stopping on anyone for longer than he had to. However at some point he must have seen Gōngzhǔ because he's face twisted into an unnamed emotion.

"I'll kill you," he said. "I'll kill all of you." he yelled.

The five and I were devastated. There was no way to stop this guy. However not willing to go down so easy we took our fighting stance ready for whatever Shen would throw our way. That moment never came.

Shen suddenly dropped on the floor. He gasped for air as he moved to us. As we watched we saw he had a metal feather stuck on his back. A wolf appeared behind Shen and walked over to the peacock. I gasped as I saw what he held on his hand. The dead head of a female wolf.

"What are you doing?" said Shen, who at some point must have turned to meet his attacker.

"What I should have done a long time ago," said the wolf. "You threaten me, fucked my sister, killed her, and then complain about the tiniest thing against me? I had it with you."

The wolf raised a sword and stabbed Shen's abdomen with it. "I want you to see her as you die because you know what? Where you're going, people like her, don't ever set a foot."

Shen chocked on his own blood as the wolf pressured the sword deeper into his abdomen. I swallowed and turned back to see Viper had covered Gōngzhǔ's eyes while the rest of us watched.

"Hey," I heard the wolf talk and turn to him. He was staring at us with an unreadable expression. "Good job there…I'll be going now."

The wolf turned and walked away. He cradled the head on his arms and walked further until we saw him pick something else…a body? And walk away with the decaying body. We heard the wolf speak as he walked away, apparently we weren't the only ones destroyed by Shen's actions.

"Hey sis," he told the body. "How about we watch some fireworks? I know you love them…perhaps your little one will watch too…and we'll be a family once more…"

Viper let out a sob, "So that's what he meant."

I turned to her to ask but I decided it was better to stay clouded about the entire thing. I turned to the rest of the five and we left Gongmen city behind.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

 ***finishes beer and washes hands* did you really think...i would kill Mantis? sick, sick, person. i love seth rogen to much to kill him. actually you guys lucked out, i was going to kill Viper when i started writing the previous chapter but ended up saving her. then i was actually going to kill Mantis but then i thought, "I ain't George R. R. Martin. Y'all get to live" (if you don't know who that is he wrote the song of ice and fire (i think that's what is called) that was made into the live action HBO tv series Game of Thrones (ps. everyone dies in it)) so yeah VIPER AND MANTIS ARE ALIVE.**

 **Sad news next chapter will be the last T-T it'll be an epilogue to this story and we get to see all our favorite characters alive and living in a Shenless China. We even get to see Princess all bigger and all that ya know...also i have a little surprise for all of you so stay tune for that one. also ( i sound like an infomercial) i'm writing another story for those of you who liked this, called the something tournament (i cant pronounce the name for s****) HOWEVER that one is updated every two weeks so if you're interested check it out ;)**


	35. Epilogue

**sorry if this is a jumbled mess, I finally got a chance to post ;) if this is not proof read but out of three this one was the one i liked the most.**

Two years have passed since the defeat of Shen. After many struggles, everything finally seemed to have calmed down. China seemed to regain its former glory as a nation, while small communities joined to help each other to the best of their power. It took months for everything to be 'decent' enough to what could be considered normal, and even more months passed before everything could be viewed well enough to commence getting everything back the way it used to be. It had been hard work, but now everything finally seemed to regain a sense of normality.

Po nodded as a costumer made its way to him, order already spilling from its beak. Po wrote it down and turned to tend his noodles. It had been almost a year since he opened and now clientele seemed to come in everyday. Without a doubt the panda was ecstatic over the turn of events now that Mr. Ping's Noodles was back in business.

Po turned in a previous order to a pig and got ready to start working on the goose's order when a silence and collected gasps were heard. Po quickly turned around and a smile appeared on his lips. The clients in the shop sat up and bowed in respect to the master as she made her way into the establishment. Po removed his apron and moved outside the kitchen and also bowed to the master.

"Master Tigress," he said. "It's an honor to have you at Mr. Ping's Noodles."

Tigress nodded, "It's an honor to be here Mr. Ping."

Po straightens, "So what can I get ya?"

"I'm actually here to see someone…" said Tigress.

"Who might that be?"

"The dragon warrior."

Po freezes at the use of his title and turns to his clients, "I'm sorry folks. The shop is closed for the day, if your order didn't come out today, just come tomorrow with your order and it'll be free."

Groans and complaints were heard, but soon enough the store was cleared of everyone but the master and the panda. Po closed the entrance of the shop with a paper wall indicating the shop's closure. It was odd to ever see Ping's noodles closed, it was just something Po carried on from his father.

The panda turned to the master who bowed to him, "Dragon Warrior."

"Okay Ti," said Po walking over to a table and sitting. "What's up?"

Tigress chuckled, "Same as always isn't Mr. Ping?"

Po flinched at the name, "Yeah well…"

"It's still hard to hear people refer to you in that way?" asked Tigress sitting to face the panda.

Po rubbed his face before looking at Tigress in the eyes, "You can say that."

Tigress chuckled before Po's words took her out of it, "Have you heard about the others?"

Tigress grew serious, "Yes I have, Mantis and Viper are still helping in Gongmen. The citizens seem to like the idea of having them in charge, since they belonged with the other kung fu masters. They told me princess is doing fine also, she may start taking kung fu classes once everything is settled."

Po laughed, "I can believe it, if she's anything like Mantis they'll need to keep her entertained."

Tigress nodded, "Yesterday I got word from Crane. He and Mei Ling are getting married next spring. They are joining in Lee Da, in case you want to go."

Po shook his head, "Probably not. Things have died down enough that people barely remember the face of the dragon warrior or the furious five. I have it nice now."

Tigress nodded, "Understood. As for Monkey he's still in the palace, I believe he and Shānyáng are getting very cuddly with each other."

Po chuckled, "I expected that, guess she overcame her fear of commitment."

"She has the dragon warrior to thank for that. After all you were the one part the reason she even wishes to live a normal life."

Po smiled but looked down at his paws, playing with his fingers as his thoughts swam, "Talking about that…you look very pretty now. All mastery and stuff."

Tigress chuckled, "It's nothing fancy."

"A golden qipao adorned with red blossoms…and a peach blossom on our ear to finish the touch. Simple," said Po.

Tigress smiled, "Shānyáng thought it would look better."

"It does…" Po sighed. "I'm stalling."

"They're fine Po," replied Tigress. "Actually they are the reason I wish to speak to you, dragon warrior."

That got Po's attention as he leaned in. Tigress leaned in to, her face mere inches from the panda.

"You left really early," she said making Po slouch back.

"I know, I know, I should have stayed but I didn't."

"I'm not complaining about that Po," said Tigress. "I knew what you were trying to do and I accepted it. It's not like you live at the other side of China. I could have just come here and forced them on you, but I didn't."

"Then what…"

"I've been thinking, perhaps it would be better to separate them," said Tigress.

Po frowned and leaned in, "What do you mean?"

"Po please, they are part of us," she said. "Any bandit/villain could easily get their way by using them. And knowing they are two, the odds are even worse for us."

Po frowned, "They live in the Jade Palace, with you and Monkey. They'll be fine."

"If the dragon warrior is supposed to hide in legend, then perhaps one of them would be a dead giveaway of who the dragon warrior is."

Po tensed, "What do you mean?"

Tigress sighed, "Po I accept that you no longer wish to have the weight of the dragon warrior on your shoulders, but the fact remains that in order for that to happen you have to vanish entirely. Word spreads fast as why would the dragon warrior's children one be a panda and the other a tiger. Bandits would easily place two and two together."

Po relaxed and a small smile appeared on his lips, "One is a…panda."

Tigress took Po's paws on hers and smiled at him, "Yes."

Po exhaled, suddenly feeling overwhelmed, "Well…I guess…"

"Po," interrupted Tigress. "I accepted your decision…please accept my proposition."

Po swallowed and nodded slowly, "Okay then Ti. But first I should meet the little fellas."

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

Later that afternoon Po waited in front of the bamboo forest. Tigress along with Shānyáng and Monkey walked to it, both of the company holding a small bundle on their arms. Po felt his heart swell at the sight.

"Mr. Ping?" jokingly said Tigress.

Po laughed, "That's me."

Monkey walked up to Po and handed him the first bundle. Po carefully took it in his paws and stared down at the one year old, a small panda with a small twirl of hair that curled upwards. Feeling she was being moved she opened her eyes to stare at Po and he gasped.

"She has amber eyes," he said reaching with his paw to cares the small one's cheeks.

Tigress nodded as she continued to stare at the giant panda that already seem to grow a soft spot for his daughter, "Her name is Yin."

Po finally turned from his cub to the mother, "Yin? Yin Ping?"

Tigress nodded and took the other one from Shānyáng. "This is Yang."

Po walked over to the other, Tigress moved him so Po got a better view.

"He has jade eyes," he simply said.

Tigress chuckled, "They share our characteristics, but our eyes swamped."

Po swallowed, "If I'd known…"

"What? You wouldn't let me fight against Shen?" asked Tigress.

Shānyáng laughed, "As if."

"Yeah, Tigress would have broken any and every rule to be in that fight," said Monkey joining on the laughs.

Po rolled his eyes, but he saw that Tigress was laughing alongside Monkey and Shānyáng.

"Very funny," he said holding his daughter firmly.

"Don't worry Po, I just happened to get pregnant that time, they wouldn't have gotten in the way," said Tigress curling Yang further in his blanket.

"So, we have a panda with amber eyes, and a tiger with jade eyes. A girl and a boy. Oogway would be proud." Said Po to himself.

"We thought of that irony already," said Shānyáng turning to Monkey. "We'll leave you alone."

Neither Po nor Tigress interrupted the pair as they left, each unsure how this encounter should end.

Po cleared his throat, "Well I guess I should start heading back to the shop. Handling a panda is hard enough now I have to handle two."

Tigress nodded, "I should be getting back to the palace."

But neither moved from their place.

"I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you…or them."

"It's okay Po," said Tigress. "The important part now is to care for them."

Po nodded, "Yep."

Yin and Yang stared at their parents in wonder as none said a word. Time stretched and the twins blinked at their parents before starting to reach for their corresponding parent. That allowed the warriors to snap from their trance and stare at the little ones.

"Well I should…really get going back…the shop opens early and all…" said Po moving back to the village.

"Yes, I should head back to the palace…" said Tigress moving towards the palace in the opposite direction.

"Yeah," said Po before bowing. "Have a nice evening, Master Tigress."

"You too Mr. Ping," Then both parents turned, each walking to their homes not looking back at the other.

They entered their homes and closed the front door, waiting patiently for their new journey to start.

ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

 **Welcome to end of this story T-T seriously thx a lot to those who followed and favorite. Those who read the story in general, the guests who reviewed, EVERYONE IN GENERAL 3 TTMU is amazed on how many ppl were interested in this and I hope the story was to your liking. I am suprised how it turned out and all and that I managed to give it the parts i wanted to.**

 **ON DIFFERENT NEWS: i was thinking on perhaps writing a sequel focusing on the new additions and princess as they become the new furious five. HOWEVER the plot is still a jumble and all. i have at least four out of the five that would join but i don't know if to put Kai as a main antagonist or just leave it without a main antagonist at all...either way i'll continue the tournament once every two weeks until the end. (which means i'm posting this week what i couldn't post last week and you guys get two consecutive updates) depends on the respond i'll start this sequel or not...*raises arms* i surrender to your wishes guys...(this rule only applies to the sequel)**

 **welp, this was fun while it lasted and see ya later ;)**


End file.
